Repression and Return
by Neku.GrandChase
Summary: Yaoi, not for straight pair fans. A bit OOC from the norms, with a lot of talk about Yuuya and Rei. Don't worry, its not too much OOC, I made sure of that...This is a story of their lives and understanding what they...feel for one another...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way…If I did, I would had it commissioned to a yaoi company of sorts and had it converted to Super GUYS! or something close to that. Boys dealing problems about…other pretty boys make me all mushy inside…(sighs)

(looks left and right in the whole fanfiction section of Super GALS!) What the f… no sign of yaoi or any sorts? Oh men…

Flack: I mean, duh! This is a shoujo anime! What did you expect? A yaoi fanfiction! (rolls on the floor laughing hard)

(sweatdrop) I…uh…I did see a yaoi fanfiction in the section of Sailor Moon…

Flack: Huh? Really? (hobbles on personal laptop and searches for said fic…)

Anyway…(is disturbed by the clacking of keys in the laptop)…Super GALS! is showing on air once more! (at least in my locality). What perfect way to spend my vague summer vacation (borderline: I am terribly bored and it's hot in here!) than to write a (read:) first yaoi fiction for it!

Flack: Are you sure you're the first?

Dunno…I guess if another person shows up and claims the title, fine. I don't care anyway, at least I found some sort of company in this otherwise…err…hetero-environment.

Okay…warning (yawns) This fic contains yaoi material, which in short tells a story about pretty bishie boys all over each other. If you, in any sort of freakish weird way, is mortally offended by this idea, then you know what to do….don't read, don't turn back, and don't even remember you ever saw this.

Semi- AUness. I need an excuse so I can write this story freely. I don't need some slight detail that Rei's mother passed away, so that means my fic doesn't relate with the episode. I seldom watched Super GALS! when it was first aired (and how I regretted it) so I had to start a new scheme.

Erm…pairing would be Rei and Yuuya (don't know about the spelling, but knowing vague Japanese, you can't have a syllable of ey or ay in Rei…so I don't think its possible to have R-ay or R-ey. R-e-i however is possible. Yuuya…dunno why but it's a multi-gender name…Yuoya or Youya or Yuuya…however, our dubbed version stressed two u's so I assume its Yuuya.)

Flack: Trust him to make his introduction sort of like a thesis…(gets thrown at by a Poring doll)

I'm needy. Get me some coffee.

Flack: (grumbles)

Oh yeah, erm…I'll have to go with the timeline of even before the two had both met the Super GALS! So it means a hint of OOC and unconventional character interpretation. (Me like tinkering with character personalities…tee hee)

-

Chapter 1

_Afternoon…_

"_Great…another neighbor…" _The 12-year-old raven haired kid scowled a bit, seeing a moving van hoist appliances and furniture into the one-week vacant house near theirs.

He'd been viewing the scene with great displeasure near their window; Mrs. Otohata was talking vibrantly with their new neighbors. Trust her to come to any chance of talking to people new in their neighborhood.

He'd seen his mother bending down (probably patting something…or someone), not being able to see what it was though. The garden hedge was disrupting his view.

A few minutes later, the three figures walked towards their doorstep. Rei removed himself from the window and walked softly to greet them as the door slowly opened. Proper etiquette…greet any visitor…he'd been mumbling those things.

Rei bowed in greeting, his mother smiling at the courtesy. The new neighbors were delighted as well with the curt introduction. A few moments, and his mother led them to the living room for a cup of tea and some cake.

"Mrs. Otohata, you have a very wonderful son!" The woman before them finally commented. Rei blushed a bit, taken aback by the…bluntness of the comment.

"Yes, yes. I agree with my wife" _Wife?_ "I wish they'd be good friends with our son…"

Son? So it means… 

"Oh my…why didn't you bring him in here?" Mrs. Otohata placed her hand in her lips, sighing a worry.

"He's too shy. We'd learn to let him cope for himself. It's really hard to impose yourself upon your son. Too much and they'd grow to be a rebel, too little and they grow lax…"

"I agree." His mother smiled. "I'm really lucky that Rei had taken his responsibilities and lessons well. He learns everything for himself."

Their son better be not a bully. Our last neighbor's daughter really got to my nerves. It was good they left, or I'd have…"

"Yuuya…there you are…come on in…" Mrs. Otohata called to the doorway.

Rei glimpsed a bit to see who it was.

He was a perfectly healthy young boy, about the same age as Rei's. Blonde,

With hair that fell limply on all sides, and a rather stolid build.

"Mama!" The blonde rushed towards his mother, burying his face in her bosom. He cried suddenly, gripping at the gently laughing woman.

"Oh, Yuuya…you told me you didn't want to come with us here…" The mother caressed the blonde's hair, bringing his sobbing face to kiss his forehead. The kid sniffed a bit, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"The moving men were mean…they all looked scary, Mama! I don't want to be alone…" He cried more, and buried his face once more to his mother.

"There, there. We'll make those mean men go away…" He soothed the boy's back, sighing a deep sigh at his husband. Mrs. Otohata just gave them a surprised look.

"Yuuya is a very distrusting person. He always sees people as either mean or scary. We always had to move because Yuuya was always stressed with the people around him." The mother kindly explained.

"It's true." The father commented. "Once, we were in Hokkaido and this Christian priest was giving a cookie to Yuuya. He suddenly screamed that he was going to be kidnapped and was traumatized. In Kyoto, he fell off his bike. A girl came to help him and he suddenly screamed his voice off. He's really…"

"Don't worry." Mrs. Otohata cut in. "We'll make sure Yuuya will be fine with us. Maybe Rei could be his friend. What do you think Rei?" She gently looked at her son.

Rei turned to view the huddled mass of blonde on the mother's shoulder. _Friend indeed, just what I need…a job to be a babysitter_. The boy slowly turned around, his puppy eyes staring intently at Rei, as if studying him too.

It was going to be a long day…

-

"Wake up, Rei…" A gentle soothing voice prodded him out of dreamland.

"I'll be up in a few minutes…" The boy groaned softly, opening his eyes to adjust to the light and to rub off any sand.

"Better hurry Rei…school's starting…" His mother gently chided, going back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, after taking a bath and putting on his uniform, he went down to have his breakfast. Rei sat at the table, munching softly at the toast and eggs.

"Papa…when did you just arrive?"

Rei looked expectantly at the man who had his whole face covered with a newspaper. The stolid man just huffed a bit and gave him a pat on his head before returning back to his newspaper.

"You're father arrived early morning, dear. He's a bit tired from his night shift, so just try to…"

"understand. Yes I know, mother…" Rei stuffed his last toast and hurried off to brush his teeth. He'd been gazing intently at the mirror, his thoughts lost again.

The door opened, admitting a worried mother in.

"Rei…I know you and your father haven't been seeing each other for some time…it's also hard for him. Please just…don't pretend everything's okay if it's actually not. If you need to talk, I'll ask him to give some time to you Rei…"

Rei bit his lower lip, careful not to puncture it though.

I'll learn not to need him…I don't need him…time will come and I'll support this family on my own…

"There is nothing to worry mother…I fully understand that what he's doing is…for the best for us…mom…" Rei lowered his face, hiding his eyes in the fringe of his hair.

"Thank you Rei…for being such a sweet child…" His mother hugged him from behind before leaving him alone to finish.

Tears slowly fell from his face, Rei just looked at himself in the mirror once more.

Pathetic…that's what I am… 

_-_

"Have a good day at school, dear!" His mother waved at him goodbye by the doorsteps. Rei just shuffled his hands at his pockets, seeing a long day ahead.

What the… 

The blonde kid was pulling his mother; the other was equally distraught as well. The father was just wearily shaking his head. In exasperation to what Rei could observe.

"I don't wanna go to school! I don't wanna!" He was fearfully tugging at his mother. Rei seemingly passed by, equally interested and annoyed at the situation.

"Rei!" The woman was a bit startled at her voice, and gave a small apology. "Sorry for being a bit surprised, its just…can I ask you a favor?"

Proper etiquette…be nice to your neighbors… 

"Sure auntie." _I hope I didn't sound too droll…_ "Is there anything to help with?"

"I was wondering if you could accompany Yuuya to your school. He needs at least someone he knows…" The mother stalled a bit, somehow appalled to be asking a child such a favor.

"No problem, auntie." _Great, I really had to get this close to them…now look at me…Rei Otohata, the babysitter…_

Yuuya looked at them back and forth, and came to the conclusion that he didn't like Rei very much. He stuck closer to his mother and tugged more furiously than before.

"I don't want to go to school! I don't know anyone in there!" Yuuya was close to tears again.

Taking Yuuya's arm with his free hand, Rei dragged him from his relieved mom. Yuuya was a bit startled at the strength of such a kid, but panic overcame him and fought against Rei's grip.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I want my mommy!" Yuuya whimpered. Rei remained impassive and dragged the blonde a good distance from their neighborhood before letting him go.

"There. If you want to go home, I'm not stopping you…" Rei walked the remaining distance towards school. Yuuya carefully observed his surroundings, seeing it to be unfamiliar.

"Oh, hey…" Rei gasped a bit as Yuuya bear hugged him from behind, sobbing and gripping tighter by the seconds.

"Don't leave me here! I don't want to get lost!" Yuuya cried.

A few seconds later, he received a surprise in a form of a push from the raven-haired kid.

"Don't…touch…me…" Rei took on the look of an enraged bully. Yuuya backed a bit from his position on the ground, more terrified at the face that the impassive kid had taken.

He…he…ugh…how dare he took hold of me! The nerve… 

Rei started walking once more, determined on leaving the blonde behind, the day had just began and his shitty luck had to run through with him.

"Rei…"

Why did I have to get stuck with this crybaby? I never even asked for a baby brother…why now?

"Rei…"

He's really such a crybaby. For pointing out loud, he's…I dunno…twelve years old? He should have outgrown his oral and potty stages, but he seems intent on being a child forever…

"Rei…" A soft whimper.

He stared back to where the voice came from. Yuuya had been following him quietly until then, tears threatening to fall once more.

"I…I'm sorry…" Yuuya mouthed a bit, fighting the urge to sob once more. Had Rei been more _sensitive_ about the issue, he'd have sounded pathetic.

But both stood silently for a few moments. Yuuya looking sullen, and Rei staring at him blankly.

Rei quietly walked once more, leaving Yuuya startled. He followed the boy only a short distance, somehow afraid of getting pushed back once more. Rubbing his shoulder that was somehow pushed away, that reminded him of never coming close to Rei for at least 10 meters.

Both had finally arrived at school. Yuuya was now shaking visibly, but kept his line of sight at Rei. The other was just walking coolly, giving curt nods to the teachers and classmates that he met.

By and by, Rei entered a classroom, leaving poor Yuuya in the hallways. By far, Yuuya was never good at dealing in crowds. A bit claustrophobic and terrified that everything looked intimidating. He shuffled through his pockets and retrieved a piece of paper that looked like a registration form.

A man came up to him, presenting his ID as the school principal.

"Well, well…how may I help you little kid?"

-

Rei looked sullenly out of the window. The darkening clouds did nothing to improve his shitty mood.

The sky was dark.

The atmosphere inside was cheerful chattering and socializing.

Hell, the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

Ho, boy. If he knew things too well, he'd say the Fates would deal him another blow in his already worsening luck.

The principal came in, Rei heard his voice, but was too unmindful of turning around to listen. He had other things to prioritize…like pondering over the lousy existence that is his so called "life".

"He's new here…so I expect…"

He'd grown deprived of love that he wanted. He had maternal love, obviously. Though his father was always away, he still felt that he was doing his best to provide food for their table because he loved his family. Rei felt…wanting…needing…of a different kind of love…

"He's moved from various cities, and had not made a few friends…"

He was still in grade school, but the way he was thinking was more than that. He felt more mature than all his schoolmates combined. So where was he? Oh yeah, back to listing a few worthless reasons to keep on living…

"You may sit beside Mr. Otohata there. We hope you'd enjoy your stay here…"

Would making his mom the reason for living be viable enough? Depression had started kicking in his system, and he wasn't even in high school yet! Sigh, it would have been nice to have someone to share your thoughts with…

He heard a rustling by his side and looked weirdly at the new tenant of the once vacant chair beside him.

It was Yuuya, looking at him with a mix of anticipation, fear and confusion. Or at least that's what his eyes are telling Rei.

Rei grunted a bit, then turned his attention towards the front, where the teacher had just arrived.

-

Chapter 1 has been done!

I hope I didn't mess things up too much. I really had no resources about the resident bishounen, so I had to improvise. Later, in the series of chapters ahead, I might find some more info, and by then, I'd be able to mold their characters better.

Oh, and just to commemorate this, when I uploaded this on the first time, I uploaded five chapters. I hate uploading one chapter at a time, so there!

Still interested to read? Go on; press that cutie violet button to go to the next chapter. (prods)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way…If I did, I would have made a second installment on it. The ending was rather…uhm…found to be wanting.

Flack: (types noisily on his laptop, whistling a happy tune)

Well, you don't see this everyday. A 3 foot purple dragon sitting on the floor with a computer on his lap and a dish of Pocky by his side…(shake head)

Flack: The insinuation is killing me…(yawns and goes back to typing) -o-

Neh, anyway, for the enjoyment of any reader that would have reached this far…

Chapter 2.

-

Chapter 2

Yuuya sat alone during recess time, faraway from the kids that were playing on the grounds. He stared at his apple that was the only food for recess his mother gave him.

It was first day of school and nobody had even dared to come near him to say hi or hello. He'd expect that even at least one of them would offer a sign of friendship.

But there was no one…not even Rei Otohata.

Lunch came later, and Yuuya had to find the school canteen all by himself. No one was willing to help him out. And when he did get in line and got his share of food, he found himself a table far, faraway from the chattering kids and teenagers that intermingled with them.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Rei in the midst of rowdy girls and boys alike, most of them talking about his personal preferences. Rei simply answered every question with hidden rancor, and after eating, had left immediately.

Yuuya just sighed a bit and swirled his mashed potato into spirally peaks with his chopstick.

From what he'd seen, this was…by far, the most strenuous day he had in his entire life.

-

(Afternoon bell ring)

Yuuya leaned impassively by the entrance of the school gate, waiting for (or rather hoping that) Rei to come out. He absolutely doesn't know how to get home, it was his first time in Shibuya, and his first time had him dragged on arm by Rei.

"Hey kid…"

Yuuya's heartbeat raised a notch upon hearing the tone of the voice. Slowly turning around, he set eyes on a _very, very_ large bully. Never mind his cohorts, they were small compared to the gargantuan kid.

"You're new here, aren'tcha?"

Yuuya backed a bit, casting his arm in front of him, panic flashing in the features of his face. The bully leered closer, grinning maniacally.

"Listen, kid. Around here, kids like you pay me your allowance…err…_protection_…you know that stuff…" He grinned, showing a set of crooked, yellowish teeth.

Yuuya felt his throat turning dry, sweating heavily. Unbeknownst, he tripped over a stone and fell on his backside.

The bully came close and clutched Yuuya's collar, bringing him up to view. Yuuya almost lost all color when he realized his foot wasn't touching the ground.

"Maybe you need to be taught what _protection_ means around here, huh?" He laughed as his companions guffawed the same. The bully had taken him on both legs and was about to shake him down for all his remaining money.

Yuuya's vision blackened from too much fear and nervousness. He grew slack and weakened, and hitching a breath, fainted on the spot.

"Leave him…" A familiar voice menaced.

-

The setting sun irritated his sleep.

Yuuya shook up from his rest. He was a bit surprised at seeing his vision jog up and down, the wind slowly blowing on his head, and a wonderful scent prickle his nose.

He was a bit surprised when he realized that he was piggy back-riding on Rei, who wore both of their backpacks in front of him so he could carry Yuuya to their neighborhood.

Rei had sensed the movement behind and stopped walking.

"You awake?" _Of course, he is…_

Yuuya gently lowered himself from Rei and took his backpack to lug it for himself. Rei just slid his own on his back once more and resumed walking the long walk.

"Wait…" Yuuya squeaked a bit, surprised at his voice.

Rei halted, waiting for what Yuuya wanted to say.

"Did…did you save me from those bullies?"

Turning back, he stared at him without malice. "Those bullies won't be nearing you anymore, I made sure of that."

With that, he resumed walking once more.

"Thank you…"

Rei stopped walking, as if there was something he'd just realize.

"Thank you, Rei…"

Rei looked back at Yuuya, who for the first time, had smiled.

Yuuya was standing, the sun playing in his eyes. His smile, so gentle and innocent formed a play of sorts in his face.

The words stroke a chord in Rei's heart. Something in those words had struck him deep. It was like a missing piece of his puzzle, a wonder on how the words stuck together with each other in perfect harmony and melody.

Rei threw all of those foolish thoughts behind, grunted a bit, and resumed walking once more.

Yuuya just chortled a bit, and ran up to Rei's side, holding on to one of Rei's arms.

And this time, Rei didn't push him away.

-

Present Day

"Are you all done, Rei?" Yuuya peeked from his side of the locker, waiting for Rei to retrieve his books from his own.

"Just a minute." Rei took what he need and slammed the locker shut, the sound resonating in the hallway.

Yuuya smiled, squinting his eyes. Clutching at his books, he walked side by side with Rei.

It had been almost four years, since that fateful day they had moved to Shibuya. Rei Otohata was the first person he met that made him calm around others. He'd outgrown his phobia of people around him, and had proven that on more than one occasion.

Second Year High School

"So Rei, what do you think?" Yuuya went up to Rei's room, startling the other boy from his reverie of reading a book.

"Yuuya, how many times…" Rei stopped, eyes a bit wider than normal upon seeing Yuuya.

"Do you like my new hairstyle?" Yuuya grinned, pointing at his shock of blonde hair that had been cropped to all sides. Rei felt a small smile creep upon the corners of his lips, but had tugged it down to his usual scowl.

"I dunno, it kinda makes you look like a girl…" Rei went back to reading the book _The Catcher in the Rye._

Yuuya went teary-eyed at the comment and stood by the stoic boy's side, making himself look pathetic.

"I'm hurt, Rei. I'm totally devastated! Coming from you, it really placed me in a shock…" He sobbed pathetically, streams flowing from his face.

Don't be such an ass, Yuuya… 

Rei sighed and rested his head on one arm, bringing his book down, smiling inwardly.

"I like it…" He stared at the blonde once more.

Yuuya broke from his somber mode and his eyes sparkled with delight.

"I think that suits you much better than that normal mop of hair you always wore."

"Thanks, Rei!" Yuuya grinned foolishly. "I told the hairstylist that I needed something that told people I'm outgoing and adventurous." He hugged the boy from the back and buried his nose on Rei's head.

After which followed a mock fight between friends for the whole afternoon.

End flashback

"Rei!"

Both sweatdropped at the eager shout that they had heard.

"Yuuya!"

And with this followed a rush of feet, which obviously belonged to a throng of girls.

"Guess we have to do this, huh?" Yuuya sighed, slouching in effect.

"Never mind." Rei replied simply, and both faced the mob of girls that had tailed them even inside their school.

"Rei! Can we have your autograph! Rei, can you sign my bag! Rei, what's your favorite color! Yuuya, we want your autograph too! Sign me! Sign me! Me! ME!"

Afternoon, Downtown Cafe-

Yuuya munched happily at the plate of chocolate cake and iced tea that he ordered for himself. Rei calmly read another book as he sipped once in a while on his cola.

"Hey, what's that you're reading?" Yuuya mouthed out, chocolate flecking his mouth.

Rei shifted the cover of the book to let Yuuya view the title. _Arabian nights, silly…_

"Isn't that the collection of stories that lasted a thousand nights by some Arabian princess?" Yuuya finished his cake and chugged down on his iced tea.

"Yeah, and this book doesn't even cover half of a thousand nights, so I pretty doubt this is the whole version." Rei went back to reading the book.

Yuuya sighed at the end of their conversation and called for the waitress to pay for their afternoon snack.

-

"So…where are we going now, Rei?" Yuuya asked the other, as both walked silently in the wide alley.

"Home…where else? We still have a test tomorrow…" Rei answered.

"HAHA! MY BAG!" A high voice erupted behind them as Rei felt a strong tug pull his bag away from his shoulder.

_What the…this is the third time I'll be losing my bag! Damn magazine article…_

As both turned around, the girl also felt awkward when she realized whom it was.

"Wait…are you…Rei Otohata? The one in the magazine?" She asked, pointing at him.

"The one and only!" Yuuya answered for the now-irritated Rei. "And you are?"

"I'm Ran Kotobuki! The Super GAL of Shibuya!"

"…" Both sweatdropped. _Super…GAL?_

"And this bag must be mine! If I have it, all the girls will envy me!" She tugged furiously amidst the sweatdrop of Yuuya and Ran's other companion, and Ran's maniac laughing.

"Ran…you have to understand Rei. That's the third bag he lost from girls like you…" Yuuya tried to explain meekly.

"Fine." Rei finally spoke up.

"Huh?" Yuuya looked at him.

"How much money you have in there?" Rei asked Ran.

"Eh? I don't have much, I'm not that rich…" Ran gazed at him apprehensively.

With a simple twist of positions, Rei had bought the other girl in a compromising situation, which earned a simple gasp and intake of breath from Yuuya.

_What was that? Does Yuuya like this girl?_ Rei looked from the corner of his eye, viewing Yuuya's surprised reaction before setting his attention back at Ran.

"I may give this bag to you, but you have to go on a date with me. You may not be all looks, but I'll just have to work with it." Rei said haughtily.

Surprising Rei and Yuuya, Ran jumped back; escaping Rei and getting his bag successively.

"For your information, I don't intend on going on a date with such an air-headed person like you! Peh!" Ran stuck out her tongue before running away, Rei's bag on hand.

"She's…" Yuuya mouthed, sweatdropping. Rei just took out his wallet and looked at it, sighing in relief that the contents are still there.

"Let's just walk…" Rei shuffled his hands into his pocket. Yuuya followed silently.

-

"I…I'll ask the supply manager to give you a new bag tomorrow…" Yuuya spoke softly.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it first thing when we return to school…" Rei replied, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Yuuya opened his mouth to speak some more, but hearing the hint of annoyance in Rei's voice, managed to close his mouth.

Rei had felt the silence. Knowing Yuuya ever since childhood, he'd felt that the blonde had something he wanted to say, but was afraid to voice it out.

"Returning to the old days are we?" Rei turned his head around, stopping in his tracks.

"Huh?" Yuuya looked up. _I knew it; you're still you…Yuuya…_

"I thought we agreed that nothing should be left hidden between us? Or have you forgotten our promise?" Rei brought his pinkie in effect to what he said.

Yuuya gazed at his own pinkie, memories flooding back…

Summer before the start of high school

Both boys were resting under the sakura tree that both had shared to like. It was near the park and provided a wonderful view of the city ahead.

"Hey, Rei! I have an idea!" Yuuya sat up from lying down, gazing at the other boy intently.

"What is it this time?" Rei looked wearily under one eye.

"Let's make a promise to never hide anything between us ever!" Yuuya bought his pinkie out, waiting for Rei's.

"That's stupid, you know that. We…oh, hey!" Rei protested when Yuuya bought his hand out underneath his head and forced it in his pinkie.

"There! You promised to! Now we're best friends!" Yuuya laughed and fell on the soft grass once more, growing silent.

Rei looked on his side to see Yuuya drifting to sleep again. _Well, that was fast…_

Best friends…

End flashback

"Nothing's wrong with me, Rei!" Yuuya griped.

"Oh, really? Then, why was it that you earlier paled when you saw with that girl earlier?" Rei challenged him.

"Uh?" The force in his voice or the hidden glint he saw in Rei's eyes took Yuuya aback, either way he stuttered.

"Well?" _You better have a good answer, Yuuya…_

"You like her?" Yuuya looked away.

Rei stopped. _What? Me like her? Why, Yuuya, do you?_

"No." Rei crossed his arms. "I only took her on if she wanted the date to see if she was like the rest of those mindless girls I don't know about."

"Really?" Yuuya shook up, color returning.

Rei grunted in the positive, walking the distance once more.

_Yuuya…what are you trying to get at?_

Yuuya walked up to his side, a smile playing in his face, as he hummed a happy tune from the recent anime' show he watched.

Rei just stole discreet glances at him, apprehensive of Yuuya.

-

People might see a few similarities (heck, it is similar!) with the episode concerning the first time Rei and Yuuya met the Super GALS. Of course, I don't go for bashing girls' that-are-normally-attached-to-the boys (especially Aya-chan).

Aya is sweet, although she likes sticking with Rei, I'd have to change that…Miyu is fine, she can have Yamato for all I care…and Ran…weeeeeeell, my first impression of her was that she is such a tomboy, parading her muscles and reputation all over Shibuya…and being over-protective of her friends AND her pride.

But…no. No girl bashing in here.

Flack you got that? (eyes the purple dragon menacingly)

Flack: (sweatdrops and presses the delete button in his laptop a few times.)

I just realized how pathetic my life is. Heck, when I wrote "Forever Promise", I was thinking my life was also pathetic. And people loved it! I hope it works the second time around here. (looks into the setting sun)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way…If I did, I'd be enjoying the privilege of filling my room up with Rei-Yuuya posters.

(sighs a deep sigh) My life is totally depressing…and overly pathetic. (flops down on the bed)

Flack: Really, you should get out into the sun. It'd work wonders for your spirit.

Mhm…(eyes Flack wearily) c'mere, Flack. I wanna hug you…

Flack: (panics as he is being lifted) Ack! Hey, knock it off!

Tee hee…anyway, for your reading pleasure (I doubt anyone would come THIS far) here is Chapter 3. I'd cut out of the flashback thingies…I find trouble bringing them up just in the right moments…kinda takes the tension out of the scene.

I'd be saying this…but this fic is a perversion of the arts. A yaoi fanfiction in a shoujo anime'. But really, my eye is still twitching when I heard that Sailor Moon had also it's own…

-

Chapter 3

"Yuuya, dear. Can you hand me those extra radishes?" Mrs. Otohata extended her arm to Yuuya, who was also busy slicing some cabbages on the kitchen counter.

"Of course, Auntie." Yuuya laugh quietly, handing her the basket of white radishes. The pot beside them boiled cheerily, while Rei contented himself reading another book on the table.

_What a sight…_Rei peeked from behind his book, admiring the two work hand in hand in cooking this evening's meal: Beef Hot Pot.

"Auntie…the broth needs a bit more spice, can I add some more black pepper on this?" Yuuya pointed at the boiling broth. Mrs. Otohata consented, with Yuuya adding the desired amount of spice.

Rei mused himself with the fact that Yuuya had been living with them for almost four years now, ever since after the year they moved in, Yuuya's parents had work to do with the NASA.

Rei sweatdropped at the comical scene when they told Yuuya the news. The blonde stuck himself up the sakura tree and refused to come down until his parents promised to stay. This of course, means for Rei to convince the blonde to come down. Promising that he can stay with them (instead of the dorm school the parents had in mind), Yuuya was pacified, but got a lump on his head from Rei. So it went on for the last four years that the blonde was living with them…

An almost girly squeak startled Rei from his nighttime daydreaming.

"Ahh…" Yuuya gasped as the knife he handled sliced a deep cut on his forefinger.

"Oh my…Rei get the first aid kit! Here, Yuuya, place your wound on running water…" Mrs. Otohata directed Yuuya's bleeding finger on the tap.

Rei returned with the first aid kit and placed it on the table. Directing Yuuya into it, he inspected the wound, which slowly seeped of blood once more.

"It's deep, but not wide." Rei commented. Yuuya nodded in the positive, wincing upon the sight of blood.

The next action surprised Yuuya, who (positively) was taken by surprise.

0.0

"Aa…aa…ah…" Yuuya's mouth gaped, as Rei took his finger into his mouth and sucked at the wound gently.

"R..ei…" Yuuya was getting a bit uncomfortable, especially with the way Rei was sucking at the inch-long wound.

He could feel the gentle pressure of Rei's mouth, the warm tongue lapping at the wound, as if prodding it to stop flowing of its scarlet essence. He could feel the gentle purring behind Rei's throat, as if somehow…

Yuuya's eyes fluttered a bit, every sensation turning hazy at what he was feeling.

It felt somewhat… erotic (!). Time seemed to slow down, him gazing longingly as Rei continued sucking his finger as if enjoying the simple act.

"There."

"Huh?" Yuuya felt stupid the second time this day, when he snapped out of his reverie.

"It stopped bleeding." The other simply said, showing Yuuya the now slightly pink area of his finger. No blood, just the pinkish wound.

Rei inspected the wound once more, which seemed to satisfy him. Patting the area dry with a cotton boll, he disinfected it with alcohol and wrapped the medical gauze around it.

"I'll change the dressing after you shower tomorrow so your wound won't get infected." Rei ordered impassively, cleaning the mess he made and returning the kit back to its original place.

Yuuya, for the matter, was breathing heavily, not believing everything he had felt.

"There is nothing wrong, Yuuya! Get a grip on yourself!" He whispered to himself, slapping his head for effect of getting those otherwise, "dirty" thoughts out of his mind.

He almost lost all control that evening.

-

Only Yuuya, Mr. and Mrs. Otohata, conversed cheerily with each other during the meal as Rei ate silently. It was a common family practice of sharing today's events during dinner.

"Oh my…really? Rei lost his third bag this week?" Mrs. Otohata chided, as Yuuya recounted the episode with the so-called "tough girl of Shibuya", Ran Kotobuki.

"Yeah, Auntie. Rei and that girl were wrestling for the bag, until she managed to escape with it." Yuuya laughed, elbowing Rei in effect.

"I'm never bringing a bag again. Tomorrow, I'll leave all my books and notes in the locker." Rei huffed, and then clipped Yuuya's ears with his chopstick for elbowing him.

"Oh don't be like that, dear. You are thriving in attention." Mrs. Otohata smiled, as she took from her lap a magazine that featured both of them in the main article.

"Congratulations to you too, Yuuya. You managed to bag in the second place." Mr. Otohata turned to the blushing Yuuya, the mother laughing softly as well.

"Aww, gee Uncle. Never even expected. I don't complain though. I think Rei is the coolest in the world!" Yuuya grinned, then got another clip in his ears from Rei's chopsticks.

"No sucking-up on the table, Asou." Rei commented, before returning to his beef. Both parents laughed.

"But that's the truth!" Yuuya retorted, then seeing Rei's meatless bowl, got pieces of beef from the pot and filled it up.

"Thanks." Rei took the bowl and proceeded eating again.

Yuuya just smiled his bashful smile and ate as well, the table growing silent once more, the TV becoming the only source of noise for the night…

-

Rei's Room

The door slid open, allowing entry for a shock of blonde hair to peek in.

"Uh, Rei…what's the difference between the square root of 1024 and the cube root of 8?" Yuuya scratched his head in awkwardness.

"The square root of 1024 is 32, cube root of 8 is 2. Go figure it out for yourself." Rei brushed the blonde away, going back to his homework.

Yuuya giggled nervously before closing the door, muttering his thanks as he left.

------After a few minutes---------

"Uh, Rei…what was that famous play again that was thought to be cursed as the actors that casted in it met horrible fates?" Yuuya peeked in again.

" Macbeth by Shakespeare." Rei replied, a vein twitching in his head.

"Thanks, Rei!" Yuuya shuffled out of the room once more before the boy had a chance to retort hotly.

-----And a few minutes-----------

"Carbon 6 Hydrogen 11 Oxygen 12" A second vein twitched in his head.

"Thanks a lot, Rei!"

-----And a few minutes more-----------

"The Redwood Pines are the tallest in the world, the bristle cone pine is the oldest." The fifth vein twitched in his head.

"You're the best, Rei!"

-----And a few minutes again-----------

"Siddharta Gautama Buddha…" The tenth vein twitched in his head.

"Thanks, Rei!"

"A tornado is a mass of rising hot air and downward cold air." The twenty-first vein twitched in his head.

"Got it, Rei!"

"Paper was originally from papyrus, which grows in the Nile." The thirtieth vein twitched in his head.

"You're number one, Rei!"

---------Eleven o' Clock--------------

"Uh, Rei…" Yuuya peeked into Rei's room, only to be flooded by an army of twitching veins, which fell on top of him in a mass.

"Yes, Yuuya?" Rei smiled his sweet smile, squinting his eyes. "Do you have anymore questions, or do you not understand the hints and insinuation that I'm sending you to leave me alone as I plan to sleep for the night?"

"Uh…" Yuuya went into chibi-mode.

"Well?" Rei waited patiently. _Gods, he can be a stubborn one…_

"I…just wanted to thank you for helping me out with my assignment." Yuuya meekly said, waving the piece of white paper that he filled with his neat handwriting.

Both fell in deep silences, Rei staring at Yuuya, and Yuuya staring at anything in the hallway but Rei.

"You did your assignment, not me." Rei finally said, gently closing the door to his room.

Yuuya gaped for a while before taking his bearings and returning to his room (conveniently across Rei's).

Rei's door slid open.

"…And you're welcome."

And it slid shut once more.

Leaving Yuuya to smile a bit, fiddling with his assignment before finally hitting for the night.

-

0.o Oh dear…the episodes are getting on me. I'm pretty sure someone would comment on the army of twitching veins! I CAN SOMEHOW FWEEL IT! And no, that is certainly not a typo! It's just that…uh…their episodes are too humorous, exaggerated, outrageously overdone…I don't complain mind you, I really like it, I really do.

But I started this story on a serious mood, and then I thought…"Hey! Why don't I entertain this silly idea on my head that I'm sure to regret later?". And so…there, I did entertain it.

I'll cut the exaggerated portions a bit…especially the one where people get chibi-sized just to show that they're vulnerable. We'll see if that'll work.

Well, the hints are finally showing. Yuuya had his first languid contact with Rei, though unexpectedly. I find sucking blood kinda like an obsession. Hope nobody comments on Rei being obsessed with blood sucking (or worse, a random author comes along and makes a vampire yaoi fic starring Rei and Yuuya) swoon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way…what I write in here is for my personal enjoyment…and I posted it here so that other people who share my enthusiasm for this pairing can enjoy it as well.

(sighs) The heat is getting into me! (sweats heavily) And I had to imprison myself in my room with no company except Flack and my World War 2 Computer…

Flack: Uh…

Fine, my Pentium II computer. Sigh…sigh…sigh…sigh…sigh…

Flack: You'd think they'd choose to hold a record for fastest sighing in under a minute?

Sigh…. sigh…. sigh…. sigh…sigh…sigh…sigh…sigh…sigh

Flack: (bashes the author in the head with a brass pot) Hey, knock it off! As your official muse, I order you to stop making yourself pathetic! Geeze… T.T

(earns a lump on the head) A simple talking-to would have been fine, a pinch in the ass would have been uncalled but still alright, a punch in the shoulder would be more encouraging…

BUT WHAT THE HECK WAS BONKING ME ON THE HEAD WITH A DIRTY PAN FOR! (Turns demon-mode) Prepare to be obliterated to kingdom come! (cackles evilly)

Flack: Sigh…the things I do for love (runs and gets a bonk on the head for sighing)

-

Chapter 4

Saturday afternoon

"C'mon Yuuya, we have to shop before night falls." Rei impatiently called from the outside, his voice directing at an open window above their house.

"M'here." Yuuya replied, shuffling from the door. Rei noticed the other's new polo.

"Since when did you start wearing that?" Rei pointed at the crisp, white polo Yuuya wore.

"Huh? This one? Auntie gave it to me last night…why?" Yuuya shifted his head in askance.

"…It's originally mine." Rei crossed his arms, sitting himself on the leather seat of their scooter. _And mind you, it doesn't look half-bad on yourself…_

"Uh? Really? S…sorry. I thought it was your old polo or anything…I'll go change to something else." Yuuya mildly panicked, Rei noticing the hint of sadness and disappointment.

"Hn, never mind. You're right…it's old. You can have it. Let's go, we gotta hurry." Rei grabbed him roughly in his shoulder and dragged him into the backseat.

Handing Yuuya the other helmet, both sped off into Downtown, Shibuya.

-

"Uh, Rei? What exactly are you gonna shop? And why bring me along?" Yuuya curiously asked from the backseat.

"…You'll see." Rei kept his eye on the road. "And hold on tighter, I can feel your hand slipping from my waist."

"Ah? Isn't this rather…" Yuuya trailed, not able to say further on.

"Awkward?" Rei completed, viewing Yuuya's mild blush on his side mirror. "Yuuya, what are you trying to get at?" _Because, somehow…I'm having the slightest idea now of what's going on with you…_

"Err…nothing." Yuuya countered. "Why would you think so?"

"Let me guess…puberty hit you."

"REI!" Yuuya mouthed out loud, obviously embarrassed. "I've hit that when I was twelve!"

"When you were twelve, you were still the snot-nosed, crybaby I had to keep my eyes on or else he'd get himself stuck in the silliest situations." Rei snickered.

"Oh…riiight. And I assume, you've hit yours much earlier? Because when I met you, you could have passed yourself as a working man…thinking of a lot of things not meant for your age…"

"How do you know?" Rei challenged him. "You can't say much about me, can you?"

"What? That you're an overly-miserable boy who's got nothing to think when no one's around but depression, anxiety and a lot of mood changes to boot? Man, you can beat someone who's on menopause or something." Yuuya sighed.

"All lies." Rei replied softly, the scooter drowning his answer. Yuuya assumed he'd got nothing to say, so he kept his mouth shut as well.

-

Both had finally reached Downtown, Shibuya. Rei dropped Yuuya in front of Hachi-ko and told him to wait there while he'd go find a suitable place to park the scooter.

Yuuya sighed deeply, leaning on the statue of the dog.

"Hey, aren't you Rei's companion? Yuuya…right?" A girl's voice asked, Yuuya shifting his head left and right to find where the source came from.

"Yeah? And…who are you?" He said, turning his head left and right again.

"Up here." Yuuya glanced up, and after seeing a hefty lot of gymnastics and a soft landing, a familiar face came up to greet him.

"Hi!" The girl grinned, waving her obviously over-manicured fingernails on Yuuya.

"Oh, hi Ran!" Yuuya came up. "Do you really have to sit on Hachi-ko?" He asked, pointing back at the statue of the dog (which uncannily looked as if it was relieved!)

"Oh, that? AHAHAHAHA!" Ran laughed, unperturbed. "It's a habit I've grown to." She answered dismissively, waving her lacquered nails, Yuuya sweatdropping at her.

"By the way, where's Rei?" Ran looked sideways.

"He went to park the scooter somewhere. " Yuuya laughed nervously, obviously not comfortable with the way Ran asked and scooted close to him.

"Ah, thought so. Thought it was impossible seeing you and Rei separate. You really are that _close_ aren't you?" Ran scooted closer, leering at Yuuya.

"Ehh? We live in the same house! Of course, we're that…eep!" Yuuya clamped his mouth with his hands. Oh, that certainly was off the record!

"Ooooh, you live in the same house? Interesting…" Ran rubbed her palms, obviously looking pleased with herself.

"And, may I ask how that info would exactly help you?" Yuuya sweatdropped, uncomfortable that someone was happy on _his _account.

"Nothing! See you around, Yuuya…" Ran replied in a happy tune, skipping to where her friend, Miyu was waving at her. Yuuya heaved a deep sigh, feeling drained.

-

"Hey…" Rei came up on the blonde, startling him.

"Oh, it's you…" Yuuya felt his heart, which was racing from the sudden dose of adrenaline in his system.

"I saw you with Ran. What did she want? Did it have something to do with the bag?" Rei asked.

"Ah, no. Just greeted me and said hello." Yuuya answered. "So, let's go to your mystery shopping place?"

"Mystery, indeed." Rei huffed a bit, and walked side by side with Yuuya.

-

"Here?"

Yuuya pointed to a rather modest-looking(huh? The understatement of the year?) men's clothing store.

"Uh-huh. Here." Rei simply replied, going inside the store, Yuuya following closely at him.

And when he said understatement, that was just the tip of the iceberg. Practically everything, and that meant _everything, _could have been found here. Clothing from different parts of the world were shipped here, from tees, jeans, pants, shorts, coats, jackets, vests, cargo, _anything!_ Accessories also lined the place, necklaces, hats, caps, ties, shoes, socks, drawers, briefs, watches, bracelets, earrings (_yes, earrings!)_, rings, and sunglasses.

"Oh wow, this looks like paradise for the metrosexual!" Yuuya mouthed, gaping at the large array of things to wear.

"Err…clarify me on the term metrosexual?" Rei gapped, obviously surprised to hear Yuuya say such things.

"Metrosexual…y'know. Those guys that spend more time glamming themselves up with gels, lotion and all that stuff. Of course, you can mistake them for something else, but they're a hundred percent men." Yuuya said, trailing off, obviously still carried away by the intensity of the place.

"Right. C'mon then." Rei took Yuuya's arm and led him into the aisles where the signature clothes hung.

"Oh, wow…" Yuuya frolicked, going from one part to the other, taking out various pieces of clothing and trying it on for size.

Rei came closer and viewed the whole scene with mild annoyance and amusement.

"This looks cool!" Yuuya pressed the coat on himself. "And this too!" He said, trying on the polo for size. "And this one! And this one! Ooooh, this one too!" He shuffled from each aisle.

"Uh, Rei? What are you doing with those clothes that I just returned?" Yuuya looked back at him, his eyes drifting on the pile of clothing on Rei's arms.

"You're trying them on, that's what." Rei basically replied.

"What! But these cost in the thousands of yen, Rei! You know I can't afford those…much less you…" He slowly looked up, peeking from the fringe of his hair.

"I don't have to. Mom gave me the money to buy you your clothes. I told her you have to stop living off my old clothes." Rei leaned on one side of his hip.

"…are you uncomfortable seeing me wear your old clothes? Is that it, Rei?" Yuuya asked nervously, almost pathetically.

Rei came close and took the tee Yuuya had on his hand. "No, but I want you to have your own identity. You basically can't just live on…on these hand-me-downs. Besides, it was me who asked mom. That means you'll be owing me."

"Rei…" Yuuya spoke softly, unbelieving.

"Here." Rei handed all the piles of clothing on his arms to the blonde. "Go run into the dressing room. I'll be looking for some more that might look good on you." _Which to my opinion won't be that hard, considering you'd look good in everything…_

Yuuya smiled a bit. "Thank you, Rei…"

Rei looked back, a small smile creeping on the corner of his lips. "You'll be owing me for this, Yuuya…" _Believe me…I'll hold you on that._

Yuuya went into the nearest dressing room and occupied it for himself.

-

"Otohata, is that you?" Rei turned around, his attention from the several silver necklaces brought away to the origin of the voice.

A Caucasian-Australian teenager and a platinum blonde came forward, looking happy and surprised.

"Keough? And Masaaki!" Rei smiled, hugging both the men in friendly manner.

"Long time no see! Still in our favorite hangout, huh?" Keough nudged Rei's head, while the blonde nodded thoughtfully. "So how goes the heartthrob of Shibuya these days?" Masaaki stifled a giggle.

"Knock it off, you two." Rei looked serious. _These guys really don't take me seriously…_

Both just turned to each other before Keough burst out laughing again and Masaaki finally chortling off track.

"Still that damned kid who refuses to laugh and share a joke, eh Rei?" Keough sighed off, wiping a tear from his eye. "Ever since we left Shibuya since Grade 5, you really haven't changed a single bit have you?"

"Ah, you know Rei, Keough" Masaaki fixed his eyeglass. "Nobody to share his joys and sadness."

"And when did both of you arrive?" Rei cocked an eyebrow, unperturbed at being laughed at in his own expense.

"Ouch. Take it easy, Rei." Keough mockingly rubbed his arm. " Give us a warning when you'd direct your icy glares would you?"

"Actually, Rei." Masaaki pinched Keough's other shoulder. " We just arrived yesterday. We're staying in a hotel now, but we're looking forwards for a month-long stay, so we'll be scavenging for a rental house."

Rei nodded understandingly, then his gaze shuffled from Masaaki to Keough. A small smirk tugging at his lips once more.

"So that's it, then." Rei said understandingly, and then laughed softly covering his lips with his hand for effect.

"Uh? What's what?" Keough stared at Masaaki, who also shook his head.

"The two of you…living together, I presume?" Rei casually crossed his arms, satisfaction in finding the surprised reactions of both men.

"Oh, now you knock it off Rei!" Keough poked his finger on Rei's shoulder jokingly. "You're gonna stand in there and get all ignorant with…these types of relationships?"

"What? Can't say 'not straight' in front of my face?" Rei mocked Keough, while Masaaki blushed on Keough.

Rei took the opportunity to kid around. Lightly grasping Masaaki's chin, Rei leered closer, his eyes fixed on the blonde.

"You look cute when you blush. How 'bout giving daddy a kiss?" Rei came closer and closer, his breath hitting Masaaki's lips.

"Rei!" Keough snatched the now tomato-red Masaaki from Rei. "Now you stop that act!" He hissed, Rei taken aback by the over-protectiveness of Keough.

"He's still unsure of where this is gonna lead both of us…please understand Rei. This is not some simple matter we both can't just put off…especially Masaaki…" Keough watched his blonde companion, who was sniffing and sobbing a bit.

Rei looked back at Masaaki, and seeing the teary eyed mood he was in now, lightly placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Masaaki…I'm sorry for this. I thought you two weren't serious about this. Please forgive me." Rei gazed at Masaaki.

The blonde gazed back, hurt and confusion seeming to disappear. "I…I'm sorry too, Rei. I guess I overreacted a bit…"

Keough shuffled his gaze at both of them, somehow derelict in the hidden communication going through each other's minds.

Rei broke off the contact and looked at the Australian questioningly. "So…you guys…y'know…do the 'thing'?"

"What…you mean sex?"

"Keough!" Masaaki glared at him, somehow embarrassed when people started looking towards their direction.

"Look who's being blunt." Rei rolled his eyes.

"It's not as if, we hadn't got practice ever since we were kids…" Then Keough leveled his gaze towards Rei. "Or have you forgotten who keeps initiating them during those times?" He flashed a feral grin.

"It wasn't like that, Keough. Just sexual experimentation. Typical among kids, you know that stuff." Rei dismissed him with one hand.

"Well, it sure did get me all right. Geezus, I just wonder what I would have been if the three of us didn't do it…" Keough stared off, thinking of something.

"Keough…"Masaaki sighed." Forgive him, Rei. Ever since we arrived, all he thinks is dirty thoughts…"

"Hey, I resent that. Rei really was my first crush!" Keough covered Masaaki's mouth before the other had a chance to retort. " But look whom I bagged. And it seems I'm more luckier around you." Keough gazed at Masaaki's eyes, partially letting go of his hand.

"You're just a satyr, that's all. Raging hormones and all that snazz…" Masaaki pulled Keough's hand away and pinched him lightly on his ear.

"Oh, please. The cubicles are that way…" Rei pointed at the public restroom.

"So, Rei." Masaaki contained his blush by coughing a bit. "You still haven't told us whom you are with right now…"

Keough cut in. "Certainly with your beauty and masculinity being paraded on each and every teen magazine, you've earned a lot of…uhurm…admirers?"

"Masaaki, I am not committed to anyone. And Keough, I have a lot of faceless admirers I don't even know their names. End of discussion." Rei turned his attention back to the silver necklace he was planning to buy for Yuuya.

"Geez, you're a tough nut to crack. Anyway, saa. We'll visit you when we find our pad of our own. Same house right?" Keough waved at him goodbye, as Masaaki was dragging him by the neck.

"Yeah…same house…" Rei looked after them, and then got on a decision of getting the necklace with the snowflake pendant for Yuuya.

-

Want a clue as to which Keough and Masaaki looks like? I got Keough from Ragnarok the Animation (yep, as in Keough: that cold, ruthless blonde who is so in-love with Iruga that he killed him out of evil insanity…sigh, star-crossed lovers indeed…). Erm, Masaaki looks like Yukito from _Card Captor Sakura._ Oh, and after that…I also do not own Ragnarok the Animation and Card captor Sakura…there!

Of course, every story needs their own problem for the plot to revolve on, don't worry guys, I'll reach that portion after a chapter or two. But for now…heeh heeh, I'll let the little boys take their time with each other.

Rei is suddenly turning OOC, somebody is sure bound to notice that. Of course, we can never tell what Rei is thinking, maybe he does think about these things, maybe he doesn't. I'll let you decide.

Concerning Keough's comment about "It's not as if we hadn't had practice when we were kids…" yadda yadda yadda… I got that from my Psychology teacher, telling stories about childhood and this little interesting game called "I'll-show-mine-if-you-show-yours". I'm not to discuss those things to you, you bright sparks should know to do your homework in the library. (Unless YOU are reading this in the public library Internet system, then that can't be helped).

What to expect? More Keough and Masaaki in this series? I dunno, I'm not good in developing side characters though. Oh, and I wouldn't ask you to review this out of goodwill and necessity, I just want to know if this type of story-writing is effective. Reviews about the characters themselves is not necessary (as I would not entertain someone whining things like 'do this to them!' or 'do that to this jerk!' or 'rip whatchamacallit's balls off and shove it down his puny little throat!') Please, if you are that kind of person, I suggest you register yourself into and do your own story. Do us all a favor and follow my suggestion.

Oh my…I'm ranting…in an NC-17 rating kind of rant! Eep! Pardon my vulgarity in using such language! (I hope no kids read this…gulp!) Maybe I should plaster a warning outside…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way…and as I said in the last chapter, I don't own Ragnarok the Animation and Card Captor Sakura too. I do not own the world, nor do I own a country. I do not even own the house, as my parents own it. I do not own my room, cause I don't own the house. But I do own this fic and its twisted plot. End of discussion.

Sorry guys! I mean, SORRY! I just realized when I reread my previous chappies, I've been mostly ranting things about my sad, absurd and pathetic way of living. I hope I wasn't becoming a burden to the readers of this fic. (slaps himself on the head)

Flack: Gee…way to go. (sarcasm drips heavily on his mouth). You did make some improvements.

Hn, because I'm feeling good about myself for no apparent reason whatsoever that may cause me to not regret this later on, I will not hit you with this heavy pan that I bought for this situation or this spiky wooden mallet…but I will pat you on your head for doing a good job as a muse.

(drops the mallet on Flack's tail)

…Ooops.

-

Chapter 5

"Yuuya, are you finished?"

"Rei, don't…"

Rei came inside the cubicle, to see a shirtless Yuuya reddening at him. _Oh, he was certainly going to combust if he were paper._

"That was uncalled for!" Yuuya took up a random shirt and covered his chest with it.

"Stop acting like a girl, Asou. It's only me. As if I haven't seen anything in there." Rei rolled his eyes, leaning casually on the wall, his arms crossed.

"Oh, really? Haven't seen? Are you implying that you've seen at least something that's mine?" Yuuya began to draw venom on his voice. _Ooooh, he's fuming. How entertaining…_

"Why certainly. It's not as if I come to your room each night when you're fast asleep and I get a chance to feel you up while you're drop dead." Rei deadpanned.

"WHAT! Did you really! Why, I ought to…" Yuuya wasn't hissing angrily. He was mad. Mad as in about to kick and destroy anything in sight while furiously blushing, which meant that somebody is being entertained out of his expense.

"Grow up, Yuuya." Rei shook his head exasperatingly. "No, I've no intention of feeling you up. I certainly AM not feeling you up. And I'm not some maniac." Rei rested his head on his supported hand, feeling the urge to laugh at the gaping blonde in front of him.

"Stop kidding around me like that Rei…" Yuuya heaved a sigh, smiling a bit. "I almost thought I lost something I only know…"

"Right. Here." Rei took off from his stand and came towards Yuuya.

"Uh…" Yuuya turned red again as Rei placed both of his hands on Yuuya's bare shoulders…only to pluck out the snowflake necklace he picked.

Yuuya trembled for a minute, wondering why Rei's hands took a little bit longer to linger on his shoulder and neck before attaching the two ends of the necklace. Or maybe it's just him, thinking that time slowed a bit. Rei stepped back a bit, quietly scrutinizing the blonde.

"It looks good on you…" Rei commented, taking hold of the pendant to let the light play on it, before pressing it back gently on Yuuya's bare chest. _It really looks good…_

"Uh…" Yuuya stuttered. "Thanks…"

As if he didn't notice Rei's satisfied look.

As if he didn't see Rei playing with his fingers, trailing it slowly on his palm.

As if he didn't see that small feral grin that developed in the corner of his lips.

The gentle hitch of Rei's breath as his hand ran lightly on his shoulder.

An imperceptible moan when Rei saw him blush…

"Yuuya…"

"Huh?" Yuuya's vision cleared, Rei waving his hand in front of him.

"Yuuya, are you daydreaming again?" Rei sternly asked, mildly affronted at having a person daydream in front of him.

"Huh? What?" Yuuya asked, slightly surprised with himself.

"You've got drool on the side of your mouth." Rei pointed out, to which Yuuya promptly took care of. "I was asking whether you like the necklace or not."

Yuuya gazed down to see the snowflake pendant dangling on his neck, a strange light seeming to play on its surface, as if mocking him.

"Yeah, yeah…I do like it." Yuuya nodded, somehow entranced with it.

"Place it on the things you'd like to buy, I'll wait for you outside." Rei simply said, leaving him to himself once more.

Yuuya shook himself forcefully with his hands. "Yuuya, what the hell's wrong with you!" He turned around, looking at himself in the body-length mirror. "What's wrong…with me?"

He wrapped his hands around him, feeling a bit vulnerable from being shirtless and the cold air from the air conditioner.

"How will I get through this everyday of my life?"

Slowly, he took the necklace off and placed it on top of the other pile of clothing…

-

"Hey, Rei! I'm all done!" Yuuya came out of the cubicle, one hand with all the clothes he wanted, and the other, to be returned to the display area.

"Where's the necklace?" Rei asked, noticing its disappearance from Yuuya's neck.

"It's here." Yuuya opened his left hand, where the necklace was enclosed.

"Good." Rei took out his wallet and handed him his credit card. "Go to the cashier and use this. I'll return those other set from their stands."

"Okay." Yuuya took the card and handed Rei the unwanted shirts and other clothing.

While Rei was on the other side of the store, Yuuya managed to peek whose name was on the card.

"Wait a minute…this is his! I thought Auntie was the one who'd pay for all of these." Yuuya scratched his head, mildly confused.

After paying for his stuff, Yuuya came out of the store; card on one hand, and his stuffs on the other.

"Here, Rei. Thanks for these." Yuuya handed Rei back the card, and bought his three bags up for evidence.

"Why thank me? I'm not the one who bought that for you." Rei brushed off the comment.

"It's enough that I used YOUR credit card!" Yuuya piped up a bit, as if the obvious wasn't hitting Rei dead in his face.

"Mom said she'd pay for those when the bills for this credit card came." Rei replied, not minding the hint of annoyance on the other's voice.

"Is it?" Yuuya suddenly, turned sheepish.

"Want some smoothies?" Rei directed both of them to the nearest food booth, where fruit shakes and smoothies were served.

"Well, I am kinda thirsty…" Yuuya felt his parched throat; obviously the cold, dry air wasn't helping one bit at all.

"Rei…is that you?"

"Huh?" Yuuya and Rei whirled around, to find Ran and her two other companions following her.

"How are you, Yuuya?" Miyu politely greeted her, to which Yuuya affirmed in the positive.

"Say, both of you wanna come to the karaoke bar?" Ran elbowed Yuuya, earning a growl from his stomach.

"Ah, pardon me!" Yuuya felt downright embarrassed, sighing off, as his stomach began growling more and more.

"Maybe the fruit smoothie isn't a good idea, let's head for the cafeteria instead." Rei went forwards to the corner lined with all sorts of food stalls.

"Wait…Rei! Are both of you going or not?" Ran called from behind him.

"I'm not coming along. You can ask Yuuya if he wants, but as for me, I'm hungry." Rei impassively answered, following a straight line directly to the stalls.

"Spoilsport…" Ran muttered beneath her breath. "…fine, let's just eat. We can go singing another day." She followed Rei in a short distance.

"Hey, Yuuya, what are those in the bags?" Miyu pointed at the sleek, black glossy bags Yuuya had been holding.

"These? Oh, these are my new clothes. Re…"

"Yuuya! C'mon, the lines a bit long here!" Rei called towards him.

"Uh, be there in a sec, Rei!" Yuuya rushed, leaving an apology at Miyu.

-

"So what do you want?" Rei asked, his gaze shifting from different plates of fake food.

"The steak kinda looks tempting…but it's kinda costly…" Yuuya poked the fake steak on a hotplate with his finger.

"Two steaks please. And two glasses of soft drinks as well." Rei told the person over the counter. "And what would you girls want?"

"I'll have this nice cake!" Ran pointed at a pink, fake plastic cake.

"The egg pie looks nice…" Miyu prodded the yellow fake pie with her finger.

"..I…l…h..ve..th..e.ch…la…ca…e…" The long-haired girl spoke softly.

"Ehh?" Yuuya and the other girls looked at her, she somewhat embarrassed.

Rei finalized the order for them. " Two steaks, one strawberry cake slice, one egg pie and one slice of that chocolate cake plus five glasses of soft drink." He ordered, taking a wad of cash from his wallet.

Yuuya looked at him, bewildered. "You understood what she said?" Both girls agreeing.

Rei looked at them weirdly "What's to understand? She was pointing at the cake." He turned his attention back to the man who was handing him his change.

"Ahh!" Ran slapped her forehead. "I almost forgot, Rei…Yuuya; this is Aya. She's the newest member of our group." She beamed, patting her shoulders for effect.

"It's a pleasure meeting you…Mr. Rei and Mr. Yuuya…" She reddened furthermore.

"Oh, don't get formal with us, Aya. You can simply call us Rei and Yuuya." Yuuya explained to her, as Rei walked away to find some vacant seats.

"Thank you…" Aya smiled a bit, feeling more comfortable now.

Yuuya grinned, then scooted off to help Rei find a vacant table. By and by, all of them situated at a table near the window and ate their food with as much gusto as possible.

"Oh that was good, Rei!" Ran sucked thoughtfully on her fork, trying to lick the sticky remains of strawberry sweet.

"Of course. Especially if you didn't pay for it." Rei countered, giving Ran the time for her sheepish grin.

"REI!" A mob of girls came in front of their table.

"YUUYA!" A second mob came up from behind.

"WE WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" The mob shouted, filling the air with sighs of romance and admiration.

"Of course." Rei simply stood and took a pen from one girl, signing each notebook and pad that was handed to him. Yuuya did the same, showing the same air of confidence Rei was radiating.

After a full half-hour of signing and swooning (by some of the girls), the mob left them (We love you Rei, Yuuya!). Both returned to their seats, Yuuya finishing the last bits of his now cold steak and Rei emptying the contents of his glass.

"Does it always become an event each time both of you come out of your house?" Ran muttered under her breath.

Rei almost sputtered on his drink, but had the sense to control it. "OUR house?" He turned his gaze at Yuuya. "Were you the one who told her?" He asked, his eyes crossing at Yuuya.

Yuuya gave his innocent eyes look. " Sorry. It clean slipped out of my mouth when Ran came up earlier."

Rei sighed a bit. Ran, seeing the opportunity, asked some more.

"So ,what gives? Why are you both living under one roof? Are you related or something like that?"

Rei answered for them, his eyes telling Yuuya to let him handle things. "His parents had to work in other countries, so they entrusted him to my parents. Ever since that, we are living under one roof."

That seemed to satisfy Ran, who had her arms over her head to stretch after eating. Rei stood up to finally say their goodbyes.

"We have to go now." Rei spoke, the statement more directly pointed at the girls than to Yuuya.

"So soon?" Miyu asked. "Anyway, thank you for the afternoon treat. " She said, Aya and Ran agreeing with a simple nod.

"You're all welcome. Let's go, Yuuya." He said, walking simply out of the cafeteria and out of the mall.

"You wait here, I'll go get the scooter." Rei walked off, leaving Yuuya in front of the mall.

After the short wait and the long ride, both had returned to Rei's house; Yuuya running as fast as he can back to his room to lay his clothes out and try them on again. Rei had to secure the scooter in the garage.

While Yuuya was trying out the chain mesh shirt (which he thought he might need later on), Mrs. Otohata came in, wondering what the noise was all about.

"My, my! Yuuya, where did these clothes all come from?" She asked, slightly marveling at the texture and quality of them.

"These?" Yuuya pointed at the clothes on his bed, as he whirled around the mirror with a new purple polo on hand. "Thank you, Auntie!"

"Me? But I never bought them…" She said, slightly confused.

"Oh, had you forgotten, Auntie? You told Rei to buy me new clothes and that you'd pay for the difference of his credit when his bills would arrive." Yuuya ran his hand on the new coat he'd plan to wear tomorrow.

"Oh did I?" Mrs. Otohata thought hard. "Maybe I did! Good for you, Yuuya!" She smiled, happy for him. Then left momentarily to go back to her chores.

"Oh Rei!" She met the boy who just came in the front door. "Did I ask you to buy Yuuya a new set of clothes?"

"No. You didn't mother." He replied, and then shuffled up the stairs towards his room.

"Hm, that was odd…" She scratched her head, before turning back to sweeping the living room, forgetting the whole thing in the first place.

-

From his room, Rei could hear the excited sounds Yuuya was making as he tried on each and every clothes _he _bought for him.

That's right, _HE _which means _REI._

Feeling a bit, impish, Rei came out of his room and slowly opened Yuuya's door, not making a sound.

_Woah._

Yuuya had nothing on but his _boxer shorts_. Rei tried to stifle a laugh from escaping, but failed miserably.

"Rei!" Yuuya turned around, panic in his face when he saw the other boy on the door side, drawing up all clothing within his reach to cover his bare body. Rei had his hands covering his mouth from showing a laugh, or a smile.

"Can't you knock?" Yuuya asked irritably, dropping the clothes he used as emergency cover.

"Are we going back to the same episode earlier, Yuuya?" Rei tried keeping a straight face. "I'm not mooning on you or anything, you can be sure of that."

"Of course you're not. But what if it was your mom?" Yuuya poked Rei on the shoulder.

"You suspect mom to moon on you?" Rei cocked an eyebrow, more so amused at the situation.

"No, of course not. But _what if_ perchance, she 'accidentally' opened the door to clean my room and saw me in nothing except my boxers?" Yuuya looked cross on him.

Rei didn't answer, but pointed at him. "You need a tan."

Yuuya looked at the mirror, somehow convinced he did need one.

"You look pale." Rei went on.

"Are you here to make me look all deficient? Because if that is what it is, you're succeeding on it." Yuuya sighed a bit.

"No, silly. I was just wondering how you'd look with a tan." Rei sat on the bed, his gaze still fixed on Yuuya.

"Riiight, Mr. I'm-more-better-than-you-in-every-way. I bet you don't even have a tan…"

One thing Rei hated most of all was to be challenged at something.

Especially when it meant he knew he'd certainly _win._

_-_

Ooooh! Rei's finally showing his naughty side! But that's just me. I don't think Rei has one, which is the reason why fanfics are made…to give characters something you want.

The snowflake pendant? I don't know. Yuuya has this outgoing personality, and a character hyped on energy like the sun. Rei is this stoic, cynical person who could personify a blizzard. To see Yuuya wearing a snowflake pendant…take note of that! That is certainly gonna give an impact on the story!

One thing I learned is to not drink fruit smoothies on an empty stomach. Oh geez, I experienced the worst stomach cramp of my life (well, other than getting impaled in there…or being dismembered at that section…). Never, ever eat something other than a regular meal on an empty stomach.

Fake food? It's a common display in food stalls nowadays. The fake food really looks realistic, and it shows the customers what exactly they're getting. I find it convenient and a modern work of art.

Yuuya in his boxers…sigh, wish I had a picture of _that. _My birthdays coming up in a month since this uploading, sigh… Oh boy, here I go again ranting about my insignificant, little life. Oh, don't mind me guys.

I guess your perverted minds have the slightest idea what Rei plans to do with Yuuya on the next chapter, do you? (evil smirk)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way.

Flack: Huh? That's it? No other useless rants in your disclaimer? Like I don't own anything without my name on it or something?

Nope…nada…I'm too lazy to think…I don't want to argue either…the heat is making me lax…I can't even type in full sentences…

Flack: Ooooh, nice haircut (comments on my hair)

Yeah, yeah. Just for that, you can go and clear my Pocky supply (hands keys) See how forgiving I am when it's soooo hot?

I'm turning to OOC. Yeah…OOC. I'm so tired writing in a cramped style…OOC it is. Go read…I'm still typing Chapter 7 with my face flat on the bed.

By the way, a slight warning on this chapter is advised. Rude language in the later areas, which could merit an NC-17 rating. Minors are advised to skip that area (but I'd doubt they'd listen anyway, nobody wants to admit to being a minor…) There…I've said it…back to face flat on the bed position…

-

Chapter 6

"Wait…'You?' Betting I don't have a tan? You'd better pray you're barking on the wrong tree, Yuuya." Rei crossed his arms again, offering a look that certainly mocked the blonde.

"You certainly do not. As your housemate, I don't think that you'd done activities which could merit you a tan…" Yuuya stopped.

And gapped.

Rei took his tee off (languorously in Yuuya's mind), taking the hem of his shirt up…slowly exposing the skin beneath it…bringing his shirt up and out of his arms …tossing it into the floor…running his hands to massage his broad shoulders…tracing swirling patterns on his torso and sides with his fingers…

Standing in front of Yuuya, he loosened his belt on his jeans and unbuckled it…zipping it down and unbuttoning it…dragging it down to his feet and kicking it towards his thrown tee as well, leaving him in his boxers as well…Rei stood just as naked as Yuuya.

Well, _semi-naked_ is more like it.

"So…" Rei came close, bumping (!) both of their bodies, chest against chest, torso against torso; he bought his face closer towards Yuuya, his brown eyes gazing onto the blonde's. "…were you saying I have no tan at all?" He spoke softly, his breath hitting the other boy's lips, though his face showed no sign of emotion whatsoever.

Yuuya nervously gazed down, admiring the subtle tan that Rei _indeed_ had all along. Comparing it with his skin color, he found himself close in comparison to the paleness of snow.

Rei wound his left arm around Yuuya's torso, earning a suppressed gasp from the blonde as he brought Yuuya …roughly closer to him.

"I was thinking…" Rei whispered, his tone as if half-drunk, his free hand placing itself in Yuuya's shoulder; his finger tracing an imperceptible line on the crook of Yuuya's neck. "…What would you look like with a tan…"

"I…I…"Yuuya trembled in the touch, nervously wondering whether Rei was hitting on him or just making this all a big joke.

"You've got a special tone in your skin…" Rei continued on, tracing languid circles this time on Yuuya's taut chest. "…Something close to an orange or copper tone…I always wanted to see a copper tan…" _Especially on you…_

Yuuya wasn't panicking, oh no. He was trembling; shaking from head to toe, thinking of the soft touches and the body contact. But what he was thinking more of was how his _package_ was reacting to this surprise assault. Rei wasn't helping at all one bit…even just one _tiny _bit.

Huh? 

"We'll…work on that." Rei shook up, as if broken from some sort of trance; his eyes darting from his hands (why the hell are my hands on Yuuya!), the slight shiver his body received from having _almost_ no clothes (what the…where the hell are my clothes!), and the '_prominent'_ reaction that his boxer was showing (Oh.God.)

Keep calm, Rei Otohata. Keep calm… 

Releasing Yuuya from his grasp, he took his tee and jeans off the floor, and then massaged his temples wearily, wondering _how_ all of these happened in a span of a few minutes. He discreetly left his clothes hang in front of him to hide the palpable activity _below the belt line._

"Sorry for disturbing you, Yuuya…I'll see you at dinner, then. Good evening…" Rei spoke calmly; his face hid all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. Closing the door silently and locking it behind, he went back to his room to figure things out.

-

Yuuya felt all alone once more in his room.

"Rei…" Yuuya gently sat at the edge of his bed, his mind now wandering off to someplace else.

The short moment that was just a while ago.

"Rei…you never knew how much that meant to me…" Yuuya smiled a bit, his fingers lingering on his neck and shoulders…the places where Rei had caressed with his touch.

Then he frowned, as if disappointed, rejected. "…At least now I know…what I'd be missing. Your gentle touch…your firm hold…your warm hug…your beautiful brown eyes…" Yuuya sobbed in frustration, bringing his hands to his face, trying to hold back the tears that inevitably would fall.

"Why? Why did I have to deserve this?" Yuuya shook as he cried, for the first time since he was twelve. "Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend!" He stared at his fingers, and clawed himself in his shoulders, his arms, and his back; until they turned red with marks, but did not bleed.

"Love?" Yuuya sat across and gazed at himself at the mirror. "Yuuya…" He focused his gaze more into his eyes. "It's just infatuation, Yuuya…just…admiration and awe. Nothing close to lust…to love…to anything beyond friendship…"

"You're pathetic, Asou…falling in love with a guy of all persons! Your 'friend' to boot! Sigh…you're a hopeless case…" His reflection snorted.

Tears fell one by one again. "Look at you…crying and all that. You're just a kid in a teenager's body…you've nothing to be proud of in this world; just your face and your body that will slowly rot and die in this world in the years to come…"

"Nobody loves you! You were born in this world alone, and you'll die on it alone! People will talk behind your back; those kids on the street will taunt you for your sexuality! You're a shame! You'd want to be screwed on the bed by a man! " His reflection sneered at him.

Yuuya placed his gaze back at the mirror, realization dawning on him. His eyes reflected the shock of what was dawning in front of him.

"You'd be selfish to pursue what you want with Rei! Imagine all the scandals he'd be linked to! Such a wonderful boy…tsk, tsk…only to be paired up to a snot-nosed, crybaby like you! People will scorn him, just like what they're doing to you! By and by, Rei would want to leave you anyway! When he'd get what he wanted from you…"His reflection laughed maniacally at him, jeering at him.

"No…NO! Stop it! Stop all your lies! Leave me alone! What you're saying can't be true! No…I can't believe it! Rei…Rei is not like that! He was the first one I trusted…he'd stay at my side always! He's my friend!" Yuuya shouted at the mirror back, covering his ears…his eyes were full of rage and fury at his reflection. _His_ dark reflection that echoed all of his melancholy, his sorrow, his negative sentiments.

"Friend?" His reflection taunted all the more. "Wouldn't the term 'fuck buddy' come to mind? All you'd want is one day when he'd come home half-drunk, and then you'd feel him up and he'd return your emotions in a stupor-induced kiss! What then? He'd bring you to your bed and push into you deeper and deeper till your lips bleed from the pain and pleasure! Oh, how you'd moan and prod him to go on!"

"Yuuya? Is something wrong?" A knock was heard on his locked door.

"No…that's…not true…I won't allow that happen…I won't…"Yuuya fell on his knees, shivering and sweating profusely at the same time. He covered his ears more and more, refusing to listen to his reflection and all other sounds.

"Oh really?" His reflection jeered at him once more. "And whom do you expect will stop you when you'd lose control? _Yourself? _Hahaha! Oh, that certainly is a laugh!"

Yuuya looked away, disbelief and terror etched in his handsome face. His head was filled with everything that his reflection was telling. All the taunts and jeers, all the evil thoughts and downward thinking, all mixed up in his mind.

Everything was coming back to him. He'd lost faith in trusting other people once more. He'd lost faith in the outside world. He'd lost faith, even in his new family…

…But most of all, he lost faith in himself…

His mind had pictures of faceless men and women, staring at him…ridiculing him…pointing at him and mocking him…whispers that were downright malicious…yet true…

"Aaaagh! Stop! Stop it all of you! Leave me alone!" Yuuya clutched at his head, curling up in a painful position, shouting at the top of his voice…never meaning to stop until he got hoarse and would lose his voice…not even until all that would be left of him was a silent scream.

"Yuuya! Please open this door!" More rattling was heard on the door, Mrs. Otohata's terrified voice behind it.

Yuuya panted on the floor intensely, struggling to keep up on all four. He was drooling liberally, shocks running under his skin. He held on to his head so hard, as if intent on opening it, trying to get rid of what was in there. His heart was beating intensely, adrenaline pumped vigorously into his veins.

He was starting to lose his hold on his sanity once more.

"No…" Yuuya whimpered on his efforts. "I can't…"

-

"Mom! Call the doctor across our street! I'll try to open this door." Rei's voice was heard on the other side, a shuffling of steps followed.

The door rattled under his kicks, thrice before the wooden board finally allowed entry.

"Oh no…not again…" Rei stepped back, startled upon seeing Yuuya.

Across his pale back, lines of deep red had formed, an impressive shade of crimson. He was curled on the floor, clasping himself tightly, never meaning to let go. His eyes, a bit puffy and red from crying, reflected shock and terror, as if he'd seen a ghost. Drool had started to form a trail across the corner of his mouth and into his cheek.

Rei came close, one hand stretched towards the blonde.

"Yuuya?" Rei grasped the blonde's shoulder. Those terrified eyes moved towards him, as if registering his presence. Rei shivered a bit; Yuuya's stare growing too intense, penetrating his soul. The boy moved his mouth, soft gasps and a mixture of muttering came out.

"_Leave me…alone…go away…stop it…I…enough…please…" _He mumbled on and on, repeating the ten words over and over again.

Rei bought Yuuya into his arms and carried him over to the bed, his gaze still fixed upon him and his mouth mumbling the same words.

"Rei! What happened to him!" The good doctor came shuffling in, bag in hand as Mrs. Otohata followed behind.

Rei stood speechless, his mind still delayed from the shock of seeing Yuuya like this. He hadn't expected this to happen…again…

The doctor sat beside Yuuya, took his pulse and checked his eyes. Taking a syringe and filling it up with a clear liquid, he pumped it into Yuuya's right arm.

By and by, the blonde's eyes started to close, his breathing returning to a normal level, the words turning into incoherent gasps.

Yuuya had fallen asleep.

"Doc…" Rei faced the aged old man. "Did he…"

"He became delirious once more." He answered simply, taking a tongue depressor to check the insides of Yuuya's mouth.

"But…it hadn't happened in a few years…why now?"

The doctor took a thermometer and placed it in Yuuya's mouth, checking his watch as he did so. "Yuuya…he…ever since his childhood, as far as his medical record says, has been experiencing these types of delusions."

"What triggers his delusions, doc?" Rei furrowed his brows, his gaze momentarily shifting to the sleeping blonde.

"His emotions…commonly fear, anxiety, depression…anything that triggers these. Maybe rejection over something…losing his self-worth…Yuuya isn't helping quite a bit with his very, _very _low self-esteem…" The doctor took the thermometer out, and ran it into the light.

"A slight fever." The doctor commented, taking out some tablets in his bag. Writing something in a piece of paper, he handed both items and kindly explained to the woman what to do with them.

"Would…excitement be the cause?" Rei hesitated to ask a bit.

The doctor looked at him curiously. "Why? Did you do something to excite him that much?"

"I…I bought him some clothes and stuff. He seemed happy with them a bit much." Rei's eyes caught the clothes, and started folding them into a neat pile, placing them on a basket.

"I could see. After that…did he change? I mean, did he act weirdly or out of the normalcy with his behavior?"

"No…"

"Then it can't be. Haven't you observed, Rei? For the past years since he moved to Shibuya, he never experienced this kind of problem once more. His medical record…" The doctor took out a clipboard and scanned its entries. "…shows that the last occurrence of a case like this happened when he was thirteen years old, one year since they moved…"

Rei nodded his head in understanding.

"Yuuya is happy being with this family. Being happy alone keeps him healthy, and makes him secure from this type of illness. No amount of medicine can help him, save for a few sedatives to keep him calm at times like these. What he needs to develop is right above here…" The doctor pointed at his head.

"Something might have made him unhappy. _Very _unhappy. It could have triggered a depression of some sorts, and everything follows suit. Since, as your mother says, he was alone when this happened, I would assume…that he is unhappy with himself…" The doctor stood up, patting Yuuya's forehead a bit and nodded to Mrs. Otohata.

"Take care of him for the night, and call his parents in the morning to tell them what happened. Maybe they can help. "

Rei bowed to the good doctor, his mother escorting him outside to pay the fee.

"Yuuya…" Rei looked at the blonde sadly.

He left the room, got to the bathroom and bought back a basin of warm water and a washcloth. He cleaned Yuuya's face, minding the dried tears, sweat and drool that had hardened at the corner of his face. Rei winced a bit, as he made contact with the reddening lines, some starting to darken into bruises.

Rei relaxed a bit now, seeing Yuuya sleep soundly; a soft gasp and a few sighs exhaled from his mouth. Taking Yuuya's favorite blanket, he bought it up to his chest to prevent the blonde from getting cold.

He slowly left the room, turned the lights off, leaving the door opened this time, a sliver of light illuminating the soft features of the blonde.

"Yuuya…what happened?" Rei sighed, walking down to take a bath himself.

-

Angst. What a wonderful word…

Wow, that was my first semi-lime. I dunno how Yuuya WOULD actually look like with a tan, but I assume most blondes develop a coppery sort of it. Go figure!

The story is starting to deepen. Yuuya with a medical case? Never thought of that, did ya? All is fair in an AU world. I need to get my Yuuya-torture obsession out of my system.

Chapter 7, on the way!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way. I understand and fully comply that I do not write for profit, but for the sole enjoyment of the minority that likes a Rei and Yuuya pairing.

Rant section: (By and by, when I find some things of interest in the episodes, I'll write this section rather than endlessly making a scene with my dragon muse.)

I am writing this chapter on the bed and was sooo terribly excited with the 6th street episode. The certain episode dealt with Ran and the gang going on to the water amusement park. Certain hints have been dropped here and there with how intimate Rei and Yuuya's relationship really is.

Hint # 1: When Rei and Yuuya held their photo shoot at a street stairway, the photographer asked Yuuya to move closer because the shot might not fit both of them. Yuuya took the advantage and, read this, situated himself closer on towards Rei. Not that it was casual, but my sight wouldn't have deceived me. His right hand slid on Rei's back and planted itself on Rei's free side. I'm still searching for a website that hosts screenshots of the episode to confirm this.

Hint # 2: Rei, as in the somehow introvert guy, willingly (and coolly, I might add) refused the girl's invitations to go with them to the said water park, saying that he had some things better to do at home. Yuuya really did a number on him, because when he repeatedly sobbed (pathetically I might add) that Rei could at least accompany him with the girls, Rei finally complied…with Yuuya having a flower grow on his head (which signifies great joy over an accomplishment…usually with someone they have a relationship with)

Hint # 3: All were in the water park. Yamato was slobbering over Miyu; Yuuya was slobbering over Ran (!). Rei had that irritated look with the specific thought that "Why did I ever come here? I should have just stayed home…" Seems he's not as remotely interested with girls, even on Aya (as the anime' really hopes to imply). Although, I can salute Yuuya with his stomach to attempt kissing Ran…(ugh)

Other than my perverted mind, my beliefs led me to the following observations:

Rei is not interested with the girls (or any other for that matter)

You could always see him with Yuuya, and knowing Rei, if he doesn't want to do something, you can't force him…so does that mean, he enjoys being in Yuuya's company?

Rei can't seemingly say no when Yuuya goes overly pathetic on him (as given example by the 6th Street episode)

Rei enjoys long walks on the streets of Shibuya with Yuuya (What? Every episode, I always seem to catch both of them "walking" along downtown…) Even at night (example is in 5th street episode)

Yuuya is the only person that can make Rei react out of his usual manner. (As shown in 5th street episode, Yuuya teased Rei that he made Aya-chan cry, Rei…really got hyped up on that…

Conclusion: Rei is hiding his feelings for Yuuya, does not want to be tagged as…you-know-what…and is just being forced into a relationship with Aya so that it'd look like he's…'normal'. But c'mon, just look at how Rei clearly feels disgusted being associated with girls! Yuuya clearly doesn't know the amount of attention and feelings Rei has for him.

Or the hormones in my brain are making me see a different view of the world (sighs)

More to come! Stay tuned!

This chapter is more of Rei's thoughts. If some readers are still confused, all italicized sentences are Rei's thoughts, not Yuuya's or anybody else's.

-

Chapter 7

"Yuuya?"

Rei snuck a quick look inside Yuuya's room, the morning sun peeking through the windows. The blonde was still fast asleep, his breathing slightly above normal from the fever.

"He's still asleep Mrs. Asou…" Rei turned back to the cordless phone at hand. He'd been talking to Yuuya's parents, who upon hearing the news were distraught.

"Yes, he's fine now. The doctor said it's only a slight fever…yes…yes…we don't know…maybe…I'm not sure…yes…I understand…I'll tell him when he wakes up…don't worry Mrs. Asou, he'll be fine…ok…goodbye…" Rei conversed as he walked down the stairway, finally saying goodbye and placing the phone back to its stand.

Walking to the kitchen, he reheated some leftover meat and chopped up some vegetables, cooking some rice on the rice cooker. He'd planned some congee when Yuuya would wake up, Rei thinking he'd need some soft food for a while.

"That idiot…" Rei chuckled softly, while chopping some bok choy cabbage. "I wonder what he was thinking back then…" He continued chopping the vegetables some more.

"Did I upset him so much when I fooled around him? Did he really take it seriously? Why?" Rei's mind wandered off a bit, not realizing the leaves were all minced up.

Think, Rei…try to recall all that you've experienced with Yuuya… 

"Since I met him…" Rei conversed with himself. "…he was very comfortable around me. It was me to whom he would always listen. He always believed in me. He never showed any sign of hostility of any sort, as if…he's content being around me."

Rei somehow realized the mangled remains of the cabbage and unceremoniously dumped it in the colander, turning his attention to the leftover chicken and pork on the microwave.

"Does he…love…me? Not in the way as a brother or as a friend…but a lover? Could that be it? I've seen the way he acts in front of me. He seems so flippant everytime I ask him whether he has a girlfriend or not…" Rei shredded the pieces of meat with two forks, his mind still occupied in his thoughts.

"Especially last night…when I held him…I knew I was joking around. When I held him close, he shivered somewhat. He felt more warm. I could feel his heart beat faster by the minute. When I gazed at him, he was blushing so hard…" Rei slightly reddened at the thought. He quickly took the shredded meat and dumped it on the boiling rice.

Taking some garlic from the cupboard, he minced it and stirred it along on the rice as well. "He wasn't resisting, whether he'd be outraged at finding a man holding him or thinking it was all a joke. Could that it be then? Was I the cause of his delusions? Had I frustrated him that much?"

Rei sat on the chair waiting for the rice to boil to the brim. "And what about me? I hate to admit it…but somehow I liked it. His soft skin…his well-toned body…" Rei laughed softly. "…Whether he'd get a tan or not. I really wouldn't mind at all."

He stared at the steam rising slowly from the cooker. "Screw the whole act of just being acquaintances. I could care less if the whole of Shibuya would make a big deal when they'd find Rei Otohata, having another teenage boy as his lover…"

He took the cooker out of the kitchen and into the table. "But how would Yuuya feel about it? I knew I'd frustrated him this first time. I wouldn't know how he'd react the second time around, when…when I'd confess my feelings for him…"

Rei stirred the contents a bit, before serving them in prepared bowls on a tray. "I don't think he'd even believe me if I told him that I like him in the way he wants me to. Maybe he'd be thinking I'm just joking around him and then he'd be in ruins…"

"Maybe you have to find a new approach to convince him, dear…"

Rei shot up, surprised and nervous. He looked back, seeing his mother smiling at him so tenderly by the doorway.

"Was I really that loud?" Rei erased all traces of surprise and went back to his work, preparing orange juice for Yuuya. _Great. Now mom knows I have a thing for Yuuya…_

"If you really love a person, you should erase all doubts within yourself first. With that, you can allow that person to root his trust on you…" His mother came forward, cleaning up the mess of Rei's cooking.

Rei shot a bewildered look at his mother. "Aren't you at least surprised I'm…this? I'd been meaning to keep it to myself. Every sane mother would immediately cane their sons who would be thinking otherwise towards their friends…"

"I'm your mother, Rei. I'd known the fact that you'd grow up to be like this one day. No girlfriends, keeps to himself and refuses to associate with girls of your age… I trusted you, Rei. I don't want you to grow up having to behave what is expected of you…but I want you to grow up being who you are…and true to yourself." His mother finished cleaning, walking away. Rei stared at her, a bit slack in awe and wonder.

"Your father knows too, Rei. He didn't like it at first, but after considering things, he came to understand. We hope you'd be happy with the path you've chosen." Mrs. Otohata looked at him one last time. "Although, I'd regret not having any grandchildren, I think your father and I can live with that as long as you're happy."

Rei turned back to his work, determined more than ever. He'd thank his mother for the support later on. Right now, Yuuya might have woken up. He'd need his breakfast.

This would be his last chance to earn a go signal from Yuuya.

-

Rei slid in Yuuya's room noiselessly, his bare foot making simple pit-pats on the floor.

Yuuya was sweating heavily, amidst his fever. Rei decided to place the tray with the food on Yuuya's study table for a while, as he retrieved a wet washcloth from the bathroom and used it to cool Yuuya down a bit.

He ran the cool washcloth on Yuuya's sweat flecked chest, admiring it for its tautness and tone. He was tempted to run his fingers on them, but resisted for a moment, remembering his words of not ever feeling Yuuya up while asleep.

Folding the washcloth, he placed it on the boy's forehead. Rei simply sat at his side, his eyes running across his face down to his body.

A soft moan was heard, and Rei felt the shifting of Yuuya's body and the fluttering of his eyes.

"Rei…" Yuuya moaned, his eyes adjusting from the glare of the nearing midday sun.

"Yuuya…you're awake…" Rei took the other's hand, massaging it in his own. Yuuya had felt it immediately and tugged at it softly, refusing further contact.

Rei sighed in disappointment, but stood up and took the tray from the table. Placing it nearby, he signaled Yuuya to sit up on his bed.

Yuuya sat up, his bare body showing from the blanket. All forms of abuse had disappeared, only the mild paling of his skin showing more visibly. Rei took the bowl from the tray, a spoon and a pair of chopsticks on hand.

"Would you want me to…or would you rather alone?" Rei gazed at him steadily, probing the boy's eyes for any sign or hint of feelings buried.

"No…I…I'll do it. I don't want to be a bother to you…" Yuuya reached for the bowl and chopsticks, but Rei bought it back a few inch short from his reach.

"It isn't a bother, Yuuya. I don't think it will be…" Rei took the spoon from the tray and lifted some of the congee to Yuuya's lips.

Yuuya gazed at him, understanding the remorse and concern Rei was showing. Feeling a bit hungry himself, he took it in his mouth, savoring the pieces of meat and the softness of the rice.

"Do you like it?" Rei offered a smile, content on seeing Yuuya swallow it with gusto.

"Mm. Did Auntie do something to her recipe? It tastes kind of different and more tasty…" Yuuya weakly gave a smile back, accepting the second spoonful of congee.

"No…I did it myself." Rei simply answered, then took the third serving to Yuuya.

Yuuya gaped back at him, not understanding it all. Rei frowned a bit, seeing the shock on the other's face, a hint of regret and sadness etched in as well.

"You shouldn't have…its too much trouble for you…I…" Yuuya refused the third serving, looking down at himself. He felt overly helpless.

"So is that it?" Rei spoke with a hint of anger. "Are you going to waste all my efforts cooking something for you? I spent all night watching over you, minding each and every gasp that you make, wanting you to be comfortable. I spent all morning reaching your parents to tell them what happened to you, and cooking for you, because I'd thought you'd be hungry for not eating dinner last night."

Rei placed the bowl down, clasping his hands together. "Are you going to waste all the time I spent taking care of you? I chose to do so, Yuuya! Not you! And whether you like it or not, I'm taking care of you until you recover. With or without your consent..." He took the bowl up and lifted the contents of the spoon once more towards Yuuya's mouth.

Yuuya stared back at him, this time a hard gaze. "Why? Tell me why, Rei? Why did you do all of those things for me? I never dreamt of being a burden for you, not in the future, much less now. Why?"

"Why, Yuuya? You ask me why!" Rei answered back, heatedly, placing the obstructing spoon away. "I don't need a damn reason why! I care for you, that's all that matters! You mean something to me, Yuuya. At least let me mean something to you! But I'm not asking that. You're in my house; you're under our roof! I have every damn right of taking care of you!"

Rei realized he was raising his voice significantly, and noticed Yuuya wincing on his side, somehow hurt by the anger wavering in his voice.

"I…sorry. Forgive me, Yuuya. I never meant to shout. It was a rough night…and I haven't had much sleep…that's all." Rei looked away, shamed in his behavior.

Yuuya sensed the humiliation, and saw Rei looking down at his hands, reflecting.

"You always taught me to stay away from you…I can only be your friend if you want to; but you can never be mine if I asked. Have you forgotten? You told me to stay away from you…that I should never touch you. I took it by heart, Rei…and when you did offer your friendship to me, I accepted without hesitation. Wherever you go, I go…I can't ask you to accompany me to places I want to, so I never did."

Rei listened, understanding started to dawn on his face.

"I can only stay behind you…not by your side. I can only follow, but never go forward before you…It's how much I respect you, Rei. So, everything that you've been doing for me…for the past few days has been quite a shock for me."

"Was that it? The cause of your delusions?" Rei asked cautiously.

"No…those were my reasons. I'm really sorry I made all of you worry…I just wasn't able to hold all of my emotions back…" Yuuya spoke softly, a lump forming in his throat.

Yuuya gazed back at Rei, who had grown silent over time. Yuuya grew uncomfortable, not used to seeing Rei _this_ silent.

"Yuuya…" Rei hitched, before coming in close and embracing the blonde tightly.

Yuuya had been paralyzed, surprised when Rei suddenly brought himself on the blonde. Rei embraced him comfortably, neither possessive or loosely. He rested his head on the crook of Yuuya's neck and made soft sighing sounds. Yuuya closed his eyes and returned the warm embrace back, unable to resist the moment.

"Yuuya…" Rei whispered. "…Don't think of yourself like that. You're also a human being…one that can love and be loved. Don't stand as a pet and as a guard. You have your own right and dignity. I wish you not to remain as my shadow…but as a friend."

Yuuya felt tears in his eyes; relieved to hear the things he never thought to hear.

"I never thought of you like that, Yuuya. I always thought of you as a friend, as someone I can trust to share my thoughts and feelings with. You mean so much to me…more than what you can imagine. Always remember that…" Rei held tighter, Yuuya felt the gentle pressure of that hug.

"Rei? Are you okay…" Yuuya drew Rei back, when he felt warm liquid flow from his shoulder. "You cried…"

"Silly you…look at what you made me do…" Rei scolded him, then laughed a bit. Yuuya smiled, finally understanding his role in Rei's life.

"As a friend…" Yuuya whispered, Rei resuming his duty of serving Yuuya for the day.

He'd felt this was the day he'd never forget…

-

Oh wow…I never thought I'd make Rei cry on Yuuya's shoulders.

I've been watching too much Samurai X, and this is what I get. My TV schedule is a bit interesting for the last few weeks. Seven episodes of Ruruoni Kenshin, followed by two episodes of SuperGALS! and one episode of GetBackers and one episode of Beyblade (I rarely watch Beyblade, I skip it as always.)

Sigh, but the thing is…my summer vacation is up for two weeks only. (sobs pathetically)

Chapter 8 in a few days time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way. I understand and fully comply that I do not write for profit, but for the sole enjoyment of the minority that likes a Rei and Yuuya pairing. And frankly…(shifts head from left to right…) it seems I'm like the only one around here. (insert eerie Twilight Zone music…)

You know, Chapter 6 and 7 were the climax of my writing spree. I'm a bit tired from all the excitement, so a bit of relaxation for awhile…

I've written Chapter 8 already. I told myself I'd upload only until Chapter 5 to give readers ample time to make reviews and share their views on this pairing. I've searched for any website that hosts this type of pairing…sadly I've found none.

Such a shame…and to think Rei belonged to the top 100 Sexiest Bishounen for 2005 (I refuse to divulge my source of information…peh!)

I'm really that desperate, I even tried my luck on at least a Rei or Yuuya shrine. There was this forum I found, but it was on all characters…and the language was Spanish or Italian…sigh.

Maybe next time…

-

Chapter 8

Rei sighed as he closed the door to Yuuya's room.

He understood him now, at least even a little bit. Yuuya's fake confidence…his inner struggles…his social shell he hid himself…Rei understood Yuuya _much more better._

Yuuya had gone back to sleep, a bit tired and coaxed by his stomach to do so. Rei decided to leave him alone for a while.

Taking the tray back to the kitchen and dumping it onto the sink, he went straight for the tub. He needed to clear his mind, relax…anything that did not require tirelessly thinking over someone and dealing with hidden emotions.

The warm water wafted of steam as Rei slid his body into it, wincing a bit from the sudden rise of temperature before fully adjusting to it. He placed himself on one side, leaning back to the bathroom walls, his gaze fixed on the tiles of the ceiling.

"Ahh…" Rei let out a small moan, as the water covered him neck deep. He wanted to just let go of everything even for this short moment.

The curtain caught his attention, Rei reaching out towards it to draw the plastic sheet around the tub. He needed seclusion and privacy so badly.

Feeling secure, he laid back on the bath pillow nearby, content with the temperature and silence of the room.

-

The shutting of the door in the bathroom jolted Rei from his nap. He kept quiet though, thinking that the intruder would just relieve himself or something and go away once more.

The soft humming of a rich, baritone voice, however, bought Rei to his full attention.

"Yuuya? Is that you in there?" Rei spoke suddenly, the sound deafening in the just-quiet room.

"Rei? Where are you?" Rei heard the shuffling of steps on the hard floor, and observed the boy's growing shadow on the curtain.

"Ah!" Yuuya's eyes widened when he drew the curtains aside, seeing Rei on the tub.

Something was quite different though in his features…

"Rei, are you alright? You look sick…" Yuuya swallowed. Rei looked almost…drunk. But knowing him, Rei never even had a drop of alcohol in his life. What was it then? What gave him that glazed look in his eyes, the warm blush that tinted his cheeks and his exhausted form lying lazily in the water?

"Want to share the tub with me? A good way to conserve water…" Rei mouthed softly. His mind was still languid, his body lethargic from the mood and temperature of the room. He almost felt vulnerable himself.

"No…it's okay. I'll wait outside when you finish…" Yuuya drew back. Rei sensed the compunction evident in his eyes, and tried finding someway to make him stay.

"C'mon Yuuya…" Rei drawled out lazily. "Wouldn't you indulge me even for just this time? The water's really excellent…"

"Well…I…" Yuuya looked confused, torn between doing so and holding back.

Rei decided to wait no longer, and splashed Yuuya with the water. Yuuya sputtered a bit, recovering from the surprise attack, fixing Rei one of his rare heated glares.

"Look…you're wet…" Rei failed miserably at keeping a smile creep into his face. Yuuya still kept his ground beside the tub.

Rei rolled his eyes before standing in front of him and dragged him into it. Yuuya was really surprised in that one, never expecting such an aggressive move from Rei.

Both boys now sat inside the tub, Rei facing Yuuya and Yuuya facing Rei.

"See?" Rei began falling asleep again. "The water is…just fine…" He spoke softly, until he fell in deep slumber, his head tilted on one side, both of his arms spread out on the side of the tub.

"Rei?" Yuuya waved a hand in front of the other, getting no reaction. He huffed, and then sat on his side. He was there, at least he'd try to enjoy. Rei was right though, the water really was fine. Almost similar to those hot springs they visited a few years back.

"This feels good…" Yuuya spoke out, leaning back in the same relaxed position as Rei.

"Mhm…it does…doesn't it?" Rei replied softly. Yuuya looked towards him. Rei seemed to be half-sleeping, mumbling some things and the like.

"Are you alright, Rei? I'm starting to doubt…" Yuuya asked him carefully.

"I'm…mhm…just okay…only a bit sleepy and tired…" Rei mumbled some more, still sleeping, a slight tilt of his head to the side.

Yuuya wondered about the situation, seeing Rei _this _lethargic. He seemed to be like one of those drunken persons passing out on the street, mumbling things they seemingly forget when morning comes…

"Wait…" Yuuya thought deviously. "…what if that worked on Rei as well?" He started to form images of lousy blackmails he could conjure up with all the information he could milk if Rei _indeed _was what he seems to be.

Yuuya took his chances. He slowly crept towards Rei, on his hands and knees. Being in front of Rei, he almost sat down, when he realized Rei had nothing on, save for a short bath towel wound around his slim waist. Yuuya gulped and slowly asked the brunette a simple question…

"What is your name?" Yuuya mentally slapped himself for asking a stupid question. He kept his eyes on Rei though, no answer coming from his lips. Yuuya almost abandoned all hopes for his idea, when…

"Rei…Otohata…" Rei answered, as if under a spell or a trance. But it was closer to how a drunken person would answer.

Yuuya cheered at himself, satisfied with his idea. Positioning himself much better, he laid by Rei's right side this time and gazed upwards, pondering over his next question.

"What…kind of girls do you like?" Yuuya asked, a bit fearful and anticipating.

Rei answered a bit more quickly. "…Simple ones…" He said, in a straight fashion.

Yuuya did an 'ah' with his mouth, nodding simply. He turned towards Rei's sleeping face again, finding it somewhat…endearing.

"And…have you found that girl?" Yuuya fixed his eyes on him.

"…No…"

"No one?"

"…I…don't like girls much. I…give a high criteria about girls so they…they'd stop bugging and pestering me around…" Rei hitched his breath at each half sentence.

"Is it?" Yuuya raised an eyebrow.

"That's…the truth…" Rei yawned a bit, before returning back to his same position.

"And…what about guys?" Yuuya dared himself to ask.

Rei kept silent for a few moments. Yuuya had thought he'd fallen asleep this time for sure. Yuuya dared to further the question more.

"What sort of guys do you like?"

-

"I…" Rei hitched a bit, as if drawing suspense. "I…like guys with long blonde hair, more taller than me, owns a mansion and drives a wicked car. More so, if he has estates in other places…" Rei curled his lips up in a faltering smile.

"Huh?" Yuuya shot a weird look at him.

Rei suddenly opened his eyes, much to Yuuya's astonishment. He heaved a sigh, as he made himself comfortable on the tub once more, his sleeping position dragged him too low on the bathtub.

"That was a joke Yuuya. " Rei gently laughed. " But you were taking things a bit too far…"

Yuuya looked away, a mild blush in his cheeks. "So, everything…"

Rei laughed in amusement. " What I said was true about the girls. But of course, I joked about the thing concerning what guys I like…"

Yuuya heaved a sigh. "Oh…right." Then he blanched (a fake one) as if offended by the idea of…that.

Rei looked at him, gazing at him as if longingly. Yuuya sensed the stare and his eyes shot at Rei looking at him…a sense of longing and desire in his eyes.

"What?" Yuuya asked him, as if bewildered.

"I indulged you…" Rei bought his hands down. "Shouldn't you do the same for me?"

"How? Besides, you tricked me…I thought you were asleep…" Yuuya protested.

Rei sat on one side, his body supported by his right arm, the water riding dangerously low on his hips. Yuuya swore a few inches more and…

"You remembered last night when I told you about getting a tan?" Rei simply said.

"Yeah…" Yuuya complied, not getting the point.

"I held you tight…against me." Rei recalled, unconsciously licking his lips. "And to tell you the truth, I sorta liked it…"

"Wait…I thought you said you weren't keen on the idea of men and…" Yuuya was now confused.

"I didn't say anything like that…" Rei shook his head in mock exasperation. "…only the part about long blonde hair and having a mansion..."

"But…but…" Yuuya sputtered, wanting to counter some more.

Rei finally grew tired of Yuuya's delaying tactics. Shushing Yuuya with a finger on his lips, he brought the blonde closer to him.

Rei held Yuuya in his embrace, allowing Yuuya's head to rest on his chest. Yuuya grew silent, not expecting this to happen. He'd assume Rei had the self-control…

"Just be quiet…I wanna rest…" Rei grunted, closing his eyes, his arms growing tighter around Yuuya. His head slowly dropped and rested on Yuuya's soft hair.

"Rei…it feels…nice…" Yuuya whispered, closing his eyes as well, resting his head on Rei's chest, his right arm winding itself in Rei's torso. His left arm wound on the boy's back, Rei didn't mind at all one bit.

Both rested for a while, the tub and the room providing a temporary sanctuary from the chaotic world outside…

-

Oh my! The first bathroom scene! Sigh…no comment for a while. It's past 2 am when I wrote this and finished it…so good night for a while. Read and rant if you wanna…

I wrote this chappie out of depression for not having somebody to hug while going to sleep except my hotdog pillow. Sigh…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way. However, I enjoy writing a fanfic for it that clearly reflects my interest in its quirky plot.

So…I've reached Chapter 9 and I've just uploaded again…(sighs terribly). I've managed to stretch the past two days in Rei's and Yuuya's life into those three long chapters. Really…(shakes head) I'm surprised, even in myself.

I've just seen the 7th and 8th street episodes, and now it's time for my favorite section where I attempt to mix fantasy and reality…

(drum roll please…)

The Rant Section!

I've seen the insinuations and with each and every episode, my suspicions are starting to hold ground. Yes! I am starting to have concrete evidence!

Hint #1: Rei and Yuuya are sitting outside in nearby the statue of poor Hachi-ko. Yuuya is trying to ask Rei what story to make up so he can persuade the girls to come with them (and I believe it had something to do with Yuuya talking about the amusement park tickets). Clue no. 1! I observed Rei's sitting position and have come to the most obvious conclusion that he really isn't straight and only uses his cool demeanor as an excuse to hide that fact. C'mon…really…He sits like a…just get with my drift…(sigh) Yuuya was seating sorta spread eagled, and Rei…man, he was really uhm…_cautious _when he sits…his legs closed on each other and that stuff. It's hard to explain, and I can't find the word for it…

Hint #2: Rei's practical weakness is…Yuuya. In the following scene, Rei really can't stand Yuuya crying on his shoulder…as demonstrated by this mock scene:

Yuuya: (sobs pathetically on Rei's shoulder) Rei! You've got to help me! Please…(sobs some more)

Rei: Really, Yuuya…do you really have to cry each time you have something to ask of me? (then later agrees to do so!)

I got this mock scene from when both stood up, Rei walking while Yuuya was being dragged along. (7th street episode)

Hint #3: I've seen this before and I can't go wrong. This act is called _silent irritation. _Yuuya was lively having a conversation with Ran and the other girls. Ran asks of him to buy him a drink, to, which Yuuya indulges. Both suddenly leave Rei alone.

Hoo boy, Rei really had something to say when they left; something about Yuuya and his sad state of being a "slave" to Ran's demands. A short sigh, and he goes back to reading his book (in the same sitting position as described in hint #1)

Should I go on and find some more evidence? Stay tuned for the next Rant section!

-

Chapter 9

Rei woke up with a start; feeling somewhat oddly cold and the familiar pressure in his chest disappear.

It was starting to grow late outside, and Rei noticed one more thing: Yuuya wasn't with him anymore.

Rei grunted a bit, then proceeded to walk out of the tub, finishing the bath he intended for only an hour. The water…seemed to have effects he never expected.

"Poor Yuuya…I must have scared him off…" Rei thought, tilting his head back to allow the water to run freely in his body. Soaping himself up vigorously, he scrubbed his body with the cloth on hand, and rinsed off quickly. Wrapping a new towel on his waist, he went out of the bathroom and into his room to get a new set of clothes.

Rei settled for a simple white tee and a pair of shorts he seldom used, one of a dirty white color and outfitted with a lot of pockets. He would have laid down on the bed to stare at the ceiling uselessly when…

"I'll get it!" Yuuya shouted from the outside of the room, hearing the doorbell ring.

Rei looked towards the door, keenly listening to the sounds below the staircase. He could here Yuuya's soft voice and a few others as well. Rei sat up immediately, wondering whom the visitors would be.

"Hey, Rei!" Yuuya suddenly opened the door, Rei intently staring at him. "You've got visitors. They said they're your childhood friends…" He said, grinning all the while.

Rei cocked an eyebrow, walking towards the door. Passing by the confused Yuuya, Rei simply patted the blonde on his head with his hand; wanting to get a reaction from him. He simply walked downstairs towards the living room; Yuuya following behind, wondering what the simple pat was about.

"Keough! Masaaki! Glad you finally visited!" Rei smiled, the two visitors suddenly rising from their seats.

"Told ya we could visit!" Keough beamed, Masaaki nodding in agreement. Rei meant for them to sit as he sat down on the opposite side of the living room.

"Good evening, Mrs. Otohata!" Keough waved at the woman who passed by. Mrs. Otohata smiled, waving the same as well as to Masaaki, before turning back to the leaves she was burning outside.

"Rei, who is that blonde? A friend of yours?" Masaaki pointed at Yuuya, who came nearer to give them tea and a pile of biscuits on a tray. Masaaki said his thanks and took the cup, blowing at it slightly before sipping a bit.

"He's Yuuya Asou, a close friend of mine." Rei introduced him to both of them, Yuuya promptly bowing. "Yuuya, the blonde Australian is Keough Rynn, and the other one with the glasses is Masaaki Tsukiyono. They were my childhood friends one year before you arrived to this city." Both in turn nodded in confirmation.

Rei patted at his side of the seat, staring at Yuuya. The blonde took it as an invitation, and in order not to shame Rei in front of the visitors, quietly sat beside him, arms on his lap and blushing a bit, his shame with new people still evident.

"So…" Keough munched on a biscuit. "…can you tell us about Yuuya? I'm mildly interested…" He kept his eyes at Yuuya, the blonde looking away somewhat intimidated by Keough's countenance.

"Yuuya moved in here one year since both of you left. We were in Grade six when we knew each other well. He was our neighbor formerly, but his parents had to move to the United States for their work. They entrusted him to us…" Rei spoke monotonously.

"Yuuya…" Masaaki looked at the blonde, catching his attention. "…what was your first impression of Rei?"

Yuuya gapped a bit, not expecting to be asked. "Uh…I…well…" He stuttered a bit.

"Don't be shy." Masaaki smiled, his countenance reflecting comfort and security. Yuuya heaved a deep breath, and then spoke up.

"Uhm…I thought, for the first time I met him, he was a…" Yuuya looked at Rei before turning back to Masaaki. "…a snob." He said, giggling softly in effect.

Rei looked mildly affronted, Yuuya bought his hands in defense. "Hey, hey! That was the first day! You see…" He spoke, shame starting to loosen its grasp on him. "…there was this first day at school and he was the one who'd have to accompany me there. That afternoon, I got confronted by bullies and I fainted on the spot! The next thing I know, Rei was there carrying me back to our house…" Yuuya lowered his gaze on the floor.

"Since then, I wanted to become closer to Rei. He was my guardian…my protector. During those days, I was very mistrusting of my surroundings. But…Rei was different. I felt…secure around him." Yuuya trailed off, his mind losing grasp of what he was saying. Rei just stared at him, a look crossing his face that showed satisfaction.

"I see…" Masaaki sat back, taking another sip of his tea, his eyes glinting of something. He turned to Keough, the Australian giving a short nod with him in agreement.

Rei turned his gaze at both of them, his eyebrow rising a bit from the reaction crossing between Keough and Masaaki._ Something smells fishy around these two…_

"By the way, can I ask a question?" Yuuya shook up, turning his attention back to both of them. Both nodded.

"Why did you leave Shibuya? The both of you? One year before I came right?" Yuuya sat forward, his curiosity piqued.

"Oh. That." Keough laughed softly, sipping from his own cup. "We had to go Edo to finish our studies in the schools our parents had taken, a family sort of tradition. " Keough explained, waving his fingers in effect.

Yuuya nodded, understanding a bit.

"Yuuya!" Mrs. Otohata called from the outside. Yuuya excused himself for a while, shuffling to the door. Rei and the others looked at him, running up stairs and coming back down with a helmet on hand.

"I'm sorry, Rei. But Auntie asked me to buy some few things in town, I'll be back in a few minutes." Yuuya said, as he fixed the helmet on his head. Yuuya bowed before the two as well, excusing himself as he went outside and took his scooter.

Both drank silently, their attention evidently diverted to hearing Yuuya's scooter rumbling and running off towards the street. Both refused to talk until only the minor sound of the scooter was heard.

"All right, what gives?" Rei spoke up suddenly, crossing his arms on his chest and scowling at both of them downright.

"Relax Otohata." Keough placed his cup down." We just wanted to be sure that guy wouldn't be near us for a couple of miles to hear out what we want to say."

"What? You mean Yuuya?" Rei shot at them a bewildered look.

Keough nodded before starting to ask. "Rei…don't you think he's a bit young?"

Rei felt as if a two-ton hammer dropped on him and pounded at him mercilessly.

"What are you insinuating, Keough?" Rei glared at him intensely.

"Huh?" Masaaki looked confused. "Aren't you two…" He trailed off, Rei finally getting the drift.

"No! We're not! Yuuya and I are just acquaintances…" Rei spoke loudly, before shushing a bit, surprised with himself.

"Riiight…" Keough rolled his eyes. "Acquaintances, whatever. That's using the term loosely, Otohata."

"Using the term loosely? What ever do you mean by that?" Rei hissed, irritation creeping in his voice.

"Acquaintances, colleagues, close friend…yadda yadda. It all points to either lovers, fuc…" Keough never got to say the word as Rei threw a cookie straight at Keough's forehead.

"We. Are. Not. Fuc…" Rei spoke low, before he got cut off as he deftly caught a flying biscuit in his mouth.

"Keough, you stop being rude when you're the visitor. Rei, just don't indulge the terms Keough uses, okay?" Masaaki sighed, turning back to his tea.

"But really…" Keough winced; massaging the lump he got in the forehead. "…Tell us truthfully…as friends…Rei, you do have feelings for Yuuya…don't you?"

Rei looked away, unsure whether to answer for a few minutes before giving in.

"I…yes…I…do…" He spoke softly, somewhat burdened more of sharing his feelings with other people.

"Oh, Rei." Masaaki looked at him sadly. "But, I don't see anything between you. Is there something wrong between both of you, or had you gotten on a fight?"

"No…" Rei countered. "I…just couldn't say what I feel towards him…"

Keough looked at him weirdly. "Really, Otohata! That's a surprise! Never expected you to be…that shy towards him. I know you can be better than that. You have to tell him your feelings before it's too late!"

Rei looked at both of them. "Don't you think I'd want to? It's hard, you should know! Yuuya is an extremely sensitive guy. He's got a self-esteem lower than even a…a…I don't know! All I can say is…it'd be hard to tell him face to face. He just might take it as a joke or he'd tell me off and say I'd flipped or something…" Rei lowered his gaze, his eyes covered by the fringe of his hair.

"Hard to tell him face to face, huh?"

Rei shot up, his gaze fixed on Keough. His eyes glinted of something…brilliant.

"What? You have an idea?"

Keough laughed warmly, shaking his head. Masaaki stared at him weirdly, until his gaze met Keough's and understanding started to seep in him.

"Oh, I get it…" Masaaki mouthed out, smiling a bit at Keough.

"What? What was that about?" Rei demanded, sensing the amusement in Masaaki's eyes.

"Sigh…Rei…have you ever wondered how I managed to tell Masaaki how I felt about him? Knowing the fact that Masaaki was sooo introverted and withdrawn…almost a similar case with Yuuya?" Keough placed his elbows on his lap, his head resting on his knuckles.

"How so?" Rei asked Masaaki, sensing he'd find out something useful.

"It was really lame of him. Really. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it…" Masaaki rolled his eyes and giggled, his gaze somewhere else as he thought about it.

"As you said, Rei. It's hard to tell someone you love that you've got feelings for him…face to face…"

"Huh?" Rei still raised an eyebrow, not understanding one bit.

"Perhaps…you can say it more easily…face to face…if you have the proper _setting and time…_" Keough darkened his gaze.

"Pardon me?" Rei was now terribly confused.

"Let me explain." Masaaki placed his hand on Keough's lap. "Keough really did a number on me that time. We just finished shopping from district when we passed by a dark alley. These three masked men came and drew out their knives, threatening to kill me if we didn't hand in our bags. Keough 'fearlessly' wrestled with them, I was forced to watch at the corner, not knowing what to do." Masaaki stopped to catch his breath before continuing.

"He got stabbed by a knife, blood seeping in his clothes. I rushed towards him as he fell on the ground. The men just laughed as I tried waking him up. Keough then told me all how he felt about me and how he regretted not telling me sooner, now that he was gonna die anyway. I was forced to tell him I also loved him, and I was really crying back then, thinking I lost him and I never got the chance to say I love him…"

Masaaki suddenly pinched Keough's lap, sending a jolt of pain across Keough's features. " The bastard…he suddenly stood up and held me close, kissing me. The three men suddenly cheered, and Keough came before them handing them some cash. I was really surprised, and Keough showed me the bags of fake blood, and the retractable knife that they used. He set the whole scene up just to tell me what he felt and forced me to tell him I also liked him…" Masaaki finished.

"It was one of my most brilliant ideas…" Keough sighed, still rubbing the sore area of his lap. Masaaki leaned on him, mumbling some apologies.

"And…you think…that will work with my case?" Rei questioned.

"Nah, seems pretty old…I've got a new scene up my sleeve however. It was my contingency in case the robbers-in-the-dark-alley bit didn't work…" Keough smiled deviously.

Rei thought about it, somehow starting to being convinced that it wasn't a good plan…

-

He he he, any ideas? You'll see in the next updates!

The real plot starts here, where the scenes would start to burn. Now you'd know why the title of this fic is just that.

Oh yeah, prepare!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way. And now, I'm a bit more surprised with myself, able to write ten whole chapters in a span of two weeks. (!) Oh my…and I don't make any profit from this either. The profit I only get is my intellectual rights that I rightly own the plot of this fic.

It's just this moment, yes unbelievably, that I've come up with the title of this fic. Imagine that! I first planned to upload only the first five chapters, then I got delayed, then I planned to upload the eight chapters, then our internet connection in the café had to screw things up. Now, I'm up on ten chapters and hopefully, when you're reading this, it means I did push through with my intentions of finally uploading it.

Flack: That was confusing…(shakes head)

Yeah? Well blame that on me for not having been able to play Ragnarok Online (pRO) for one week now. I almost made a comeback then the local DSL had to go haywire on me. I haven't opened my account yet…(sobs pathetically)

Anyway, I hope people still are in this fic. Things are just starting to get interesting, now that Rei has finally decided to make the first move. I do realize that Yuuya is a bit OOC being shy and all, and Rei (who is supposed to be somewhat indifferent and aloof) is more aggressive and passionate.

I don't believe in the seme-uke thing however. I believe in a steady balance of powers (nods with other authors saying the same.)

-

Chapter 10

"You…what?" Masaaki stared at Keough, his glasses askew from surprise.

"Really, it would have been one of my most brilliant if the first plan screwed up." Keough laughed.

"Wait…let me get this straight. You seriously…would have done that?" Rei gapped; as if he just met a man he thought would never think of something like it.

"Gahahaha!" Keough guffawed loudly, both guys sweatdropping.

"Delusions of grandeur…" Masaaki sadly shook his head, Rei nodding in agreement.

"So, Otohata? Are you accepting it or not?" Keough asked, recovering from his fits of laughter.

"I'm not that desperate." Rei countered, mildly affronted with what was being offered to him.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport. I've got the contacts to get people who can work for you…" Keough took out his cellphone, looking for numbers. Masaaki curiously peeked from his side.

"But…" Rei shook his head. "I don't understand why I have to hire a personal stalker!"

-

"Frankly, Keough. I don't think it is such a good idea either…" Masaaki gently squeezed the blonde's arm.

"One thing…what if Yuuya finds out? That certainly will blow away any chances left for…us…" Rei sighed, slacking on the couch.

"Rei, this is much more better than the routine I made for Masaaki here. I was desperate back then, Masaaki had an unusually _large amount _of suitors…both male and female." Keough mildly blushed when he remembered those days. "Yuuya, as I can tell, is extremely cute _and _handsome. Not to mention that he's also popular being…err…the second placer for that High School Grand Prix for the Handsomest Guy or something I heard…"

"Anyway" Keough finished. "If I were you, I wouldn't waste any more time than to do anything just to get to him. Yuuya is a wonderful person, and I'm sure you'd be very happy with him."

Rei pondered a bit, his eyes set on the table.

"If you ever come to mind, give me a call in my cellphone. I've just the right contacts to get you one suitable for the job…" Keough stood up, Masaaki following suit.

"It's turning in late, we have to go back to our place. Thanks for the cookies and tea, Rei. Please tell Yuuya it was very nice we met him…" Masaaki said their goodbyes, both turning to leave towards the door.

Rei mulled over the whole scene, thinking it all was downright crazy and stupid. Not to mention it was very risky for Yuuya and their current relationship as well.

"Wait…"Rei stood up, both guys turning round. "I'll give it a shot…" He said, a hint of determination in his voice.

"Told ya he wouldn't resist." Keough grinned at Masaaki, as he jotted down a number in his calling card and handed it to Rei.

-

"Sigh…"

Rei was lying down on the couch, pondering over the piece of paper he was turning round and round. Keough and Masaaki had left a few minutes ago, leaving him with it.

On his other hand was his cellphone, Rei's eyes kept looking at the calling card and his cell, his thoughts torn between calling the person Keough referred to and trying to dump the whole idea altogether.

_Do I really want to do this?_

_Do I really want Yuuya?_

By and by, Yuuya came and stormed in to the door, on one hand the groceries Mrs. Otohata asked, and on the other, his hand balling into a fist.

"Somebody's in a bad mood…" Rei stood up and followed the blonde towards the kitchen.

He peeked inside and saw Yuuya dump the bag noisily on the counter then sat on the floor, banging his fists on it and laying his head down on the dining table wearily.

Rei hesitated a bit, padding softly towards the back of the blonde. He sensed the mild anticipation in Yuuya, who obviously knew who was at his back.

Gently placing his hand on Yuuya's shoulder, Rei lingered a bit until Yuuya raised his head to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, noting the mild hoarseness in his voice. _Damn, I think I stayed too long in the tub…_

"Oh…nothing…it's not important…"Yuuya shook his head, trying to wipe away tears that threatened to spill over.

"It's important if somebody else made you cry other than me…" Rei joked around, trying to make Yuuya smile a bit.

"There…there were these guys outside the supermarket…" Yuuya looked away, not getting if Rei made a joke on his last statement. "They tried hitting on me…"

Rei lifted an eyebrow. "They tried to punch you?"

"No Rei! They were flirting with me! Can't you understand that!" Yuuya shouted, and then realized the evident shock in the other boy's face.

"S…sorry…I didn't mean to shout…" Yuuya looked away, practically shamed.

That caused a twitch in Rei's eye. "Should we call the police?"

"And what?" Yuuya replied softly. "It'd get both you and me in a scandal all across Shibuya…and that would be the last thing I want to bring to you…"

Rei didn't reply on that, Yuuya sensed the discomfort on his features. Standing up, he took the groceries and packed them up the cupboard.

Rei just stood and walked away, taking one last glance at the blonde who was busy scaling a large fish on the sink. Rei heaved a sigh and left the room.

"Just promise me you'll take care next time…" Rei said, as he finally left. Yuuya turned around and nodded.

-

"_Rei, this is much more better than the routine I made for Masaaki here. I was desperate back then, Masaaki had an unusually large amount of suitors…both male and female…" _

"_Yuuya, as I can tell, is extremely cute and handsome. Not to mention that he's also popular being…err…the second placer for that High School Grand Prix for the Handsomest Guy or something I heard…"_

"Anyway, if I were you, I wouldn't waste any more time than to do anything just to get to him. Yuuya is a wonderful person, and I'm sure you'd be very happy with him…."

Rei pondered over those statements made by Keough. Blunt…but somewhat true…

His eyes focused on the calling card and cellphone he left at the coffee table, as if calling him…tempting him…

Taking the cellphone at hand, his eyes fixed upon the card; he dialed the number on it and waited for a few rings before somebody answered…

"Hi…can I talk to a Akai Mizuno…"

-

"Thanks…so you'd come here all the way from Edo? How much is the…ok, we'll just talk about it…we'll meet at the café in downtown…you're familiar here in Shibuya? Great…ok…mhm…yeah, Keough referred me to you…oh? Ahahah, yeah, he's kind of a bastard but he's still my friend…Ok then. It's fine with me. Tomorrow…yes…I'll see you there…of course I won't bring him…Bye…" Rei turned the call off.

_I hope he's just as good as Keough tells me_… Rei thought to himself, when Yuuya called him from the kitchen.

"Rei! Dinner's ready! C'mon in!" Yuuya hollered, as he snuck back in the room.

Rei sighed a bit, got up and sauntered towards the dining room, his stomach growling in approval.

-

0.o

The family's eyebrows all lifted up at the new dish they'd just seen Yuuya cook. It looked like fried fish drenched with a wonderful-smelling, sour tomato sauce and slathered with strips of bell peppers of different colors.

"All right, guys! Dig in!" Yuuya sat, waiting for them to try the dish.

"Err…what exactly is this dish, Yuuya?" Rei poked the sauce with his chopstick, then licking it thoughtfully, his eyes lighting up a bit from its taste.

"Sweet and sour fish. I got that from a Chinese cookbook. It's tasty…" Yuuya was a bit flustered, worried that he might had made a mistake in choosing tonight's dish.

"It's good…" Rei commented, taking a piece of the fish and drenching his rice with the thick sauce. Both Mr. and Mrs. Otohata followed suit, their curious expressions changing to one that is gratified.

"My! You should teach me about this dish some time, Yuuya!" Mrs. Otohata said, as she nibbled on a piece of fish, attempting to suck at its succulence. Mr. Otohata just nodded, but was mightily impressed.

Rei took another serving, and raising his bowl, gave a mock toast to Yuuya. "C'mon Yuuya, eat with us…" He said, smiling gently.

Yuuya, whose attention was with the family's initial reaction with the dish, shook up and took his own rice bowl, and got his share. The family then ate silently, Mr. and Mrs. Otohata peeking glances at Rei and at Yuuya.

-

10 pm

"Rei?"

The boy in question glanced at the doorway, seeing the blonde hair peek through. Sitting up from the bed, he settled his gaze towards it.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Rei asked, seemingly surprised from the mild intrusion of his evening in his room.

"I…just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier…I didn't…wasn't thinking well at all…" Yuuya looked downcast, peeking nervously at him.

Rei said nothing, Yuuya gazed upwards thinking Rei was upset of some sort.

Rei tilted his head and leaned on his fist, supported by his arm on his leg. He gently patted his side and waited till Yuuya sat down beside him.

"Why do you worry so much about what I say, Yuuya?" Rei asked him, softly. His features reflected of sadness and concern.

Yuuya glanced at him, a bit worried and awed. Rei gave him a smile, one that he rarely used…

It was a genuine smile, unlike the entire fake ones he used when in photo shoots or interviews…

He only used it when he needed to coax out the truth from other people.

Yuuya gapped, stuttering and wondering at the curiosity laid before him. Rei seemed like…more of an angel…a divine being…someone of ethereal beauty…

the dimness only made his features more…appreciable…

"I…respect you a lot…what you say and do…everything about you…" Yuuya said between his teeth, knowing it was all a lie.

Rei sighed, and took one of Yuuya's hands. Tracing the lines in it, he spoke once more.

"Do you think that would be the only reason for it…Yuuya?" Rei fondled the hand; handling it like it was the most fragile thing he'd set his hand upon.

Yuuya thought about it, doubting whether to answer what his heart said, or what his mind tells him is right for them…

"Should there be another reason to do so?" Yuuya replied, feeling better at the answer.

Rei placed his other hand on Yuuya's, effectively clasping it in his own. Yuuya gazed at it thoughtfully, hoping…wishing…that it might be what he actually thinks it is…

"Other reasons…other than respect…Yuuya, there can be no respect where there is no honesty…sincerity…concern…worry…" Rei smirked, amused at the play of emotions evident in the blonde's face.

"Love…"

Yuuya gasped, a bit terrified and anxious.

Rei stiffened, worried he might be playing the wrong buttons or it was too early to tell his feelings. He saw Yuuya's reaction like it was his condemnation to death.

"It reaches from mother and child…father to son…brother to brother…" Rei smiled to hide the frustration he felt, and was more frustrated that Yuuya felt calmed. _He's actually relieved I mentioned being just brothers? Oh, this is a hopeless case…_

Rei lowered his gaze and covered his eyes with the fringe of his hair, whispered so softly…

"Lover to another…"

-

Rei hadn't known whether Yuuya had actually heard that last statement, as he felt a gentle grip when those words passed his lips, but was surprised when Yuuya took his hand and stood up.

"Thank you for the talk, Rei…I…feel much more better now." Yuuya gave a lopsided grin and scratched his head. "Well, I gotta go to sleep! We have classes tomorrow, and we can't afford being late, you know!"

Rei nodded thoughtfully, and laid back once more, bringing his blankets up. Yuuya left the room, closing the door behind him as he did so and went to his own room, shutting the door softly.

"Rei…"

Yuuya leaned back on the door, his energy somewhat drained. He slowly slumped on the floor, his gaze still upward and his thoughts somewhere else.

He cried, stifling it, only tears visible in his face, his eyes hidden beneath his hair. Arms limply hung beside him, his legs bucked from his weight and he settled on the wooden floor with a thump.

"Am I all only that to you for all these years?" He asked to no one.

"A friend?"

"A…brother?"

Yuuya bought his knees up to himself, somehow feeling vulnerable as he always felt before he met Rei. He felt weak, alone…worthless.

"I wish what I heard was true…that I could be your lover…that I could share all my days with you…my life, my joys, my…sadness…"

Yuuya laughed at himself quietly. "Sigh…my mind must have played tricks on me…a simple delusion…a dream…"

He slowly sat up and removed himself from the floor. Peeling his clothes off in one motion, he changed to his sleeping pajamas and laid softly on his bed, on one side of it.

He slept a little bit later, his hand stretched out to the vacant side, dreaming that Rei was there with him…sharing the same bed…sleeping with him…happy being with him…and that he was happy too.

"Rei…" Yuuya sighed softly in that wonderful dream.

-

Oh for crying out loud! Why can't you just say you like him?

No really, I sympathize with Yuuya. Why? This whole fic is reflecting upon my personality. My gosh! Now, you've just seen my pathetic side. (Sobs more pathetically this time).

Poo poo. Please review this time! I want to know what you think how I make scenes all mush-mush. My first time to do so…other than the ones I did in my Zoids fic…(searches archive for the fiction).


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way. Ok…screw that. I do not own Super GALS! in any way. I hate vague disclaimers…

Flack: Tell me about it…(paddles off to get more Pocky)

Sigh…it really saddens me when two persons who feel just the same for each other have to have a hard time telling it to one another. Plot development…plot development…

More so, when I still hadn't uploaded this ficcie, and it's already the eleventh chapter!

-

Chapter 11

"Same old…same old…" Yuuya sighed, a bit consternated with all the girls running across the hallway of their school, searching for both him and Rei.

"I would lighten up a bit…" Rei replied. "…but seeing you irritated about them for the second time around makes me want puke at them as well…" Rei sighed in accordance, almost wanting to stick his tongue out at the girls, but had the dignity not to.

The school bell rang all of a sudden.

"Saved by the bell…" Yuuya sighed in relief, walking a bit more hurriedly this time towards their room. After a few greetings from their classmates, both sat down idly in their seats, Rei taking out another book from his table and Yuuya sketching a cartoon in his notebook.

The door opened, admitting the principal in. Rei's attention from his book was diverted towards him, while Yuuya was still unmindfully sketching a mock cartoon of Ran sitting on Hachi-ko.

"Good morning to you. I just came by to introduce your new classmate, since he came from a different city." The principal motioned towards the doorway.

A boy came in, carrying a bag on his shoulder. He had burgundy hair, which was quite longish for him, and he stood at a height comparable to Rei's. His features were quite noble and reflected of a quiet man, good-looking and didn't seem a bit proud. He seemed to be a bit close to having a tan, or being Caucasian.

"I'd like to introduce to you, Mr. Akai Mizuno…"

Rei's eyes widened a bit, as the teen bowed, scratching his head and looking a bit shy and sheepish…

-

"So…Mr. Mizuno," The principal faced the young man. "Can you tell us why you decided to study here?"

"Well," Akai replied. "I came from all the way from Edo, but I decided to finish my high school here. I intend to enroll in one of the city colleges nearby…" He grinned, reticently.

The principal nodded, and let him choose where he wanted to sit. The boy spied a vacant seat at Yuuya's left side and pointed at it, to which the man nodded. After seeing the boy off, the principal left leaving the class to talk within themselves once more.

"Hi! Welcome to Shibuya!" Yuuya greeted his new neighbor, offering a handshake to which the other accepted. His eyes widened considerably when he saw who they were.

"Hey…aren't you Yuuya Asou? And you must be Rei Otohata!" He pointed in surprise, Yuuya nodding and Rei staring at him intently.

Taking a magazine out, he handed it to Yuuya, along with a sign pen. "Can I have both of your autographs? My sister would be so pleased…" He said, squinting his eyes.

Yuuya took the pen and signed it dutifully, Rei following suit before returning the magazine. Akai bowed gratefully at both of them before returning it to his bag.

"So…you really came all the way from Edo?" Yuuya asked, leaning on his arm. "Why did you really have to choose Shibuya, if not to be rude?"

"Actually, I came here on a request of a friend. I couldn't come back to Edo until the next school year, so I'm expecting to stay here quite a bit. I had my credentials transferred and all that…so I could continue studying while at work." He replied.

"Ahh…I'm intrigued by your hair color. Is that really red, or did you have it dyed?" Yuuya pointed at his head.

"Oh this? It's my natural hair color. It's also the reason why I got my name. Akai means 'red', and I was born on a red-letter day anyways. People call me 'Aka-chan', its really awkward if I used my name." He answered, playing with the ends of his bangs.

"Really? Can I call you Aka-chan then?" Yuuya lightened up.

"Sure. It's no problem!"

"Yuuya…leave the guy alone. He must be tired from everyone nagging questions at him." Rei quipped from his back, still reading the book. Yuuya sighed, but figured out that he was right.

"I'm really sorry, Yuuya…but Mr. Otohata is a bit quite right…" Akai gave an apologetic look. "Ever since I came here, I've been answering questions asked of me a million times."

"From whom?" Yuuya turned towards him.

"From girls in downtown, I thought I could relax a bit, but everyone just keeps swarming me…wonder why?" Akai trailed off.

"Join the club." Rei answered nonchalantly.

"Keeps happening to both of us too, you want to stick with us around for a while?" Yuuya offered.

"Can I? It'd be nice to having friends on my first day here…" Akai asked, color seeming to rise in his face.

"Sure…"Yuuya beamed, Rei still impassively reading the book. Akai peeked behind Yuuya's back and motioned for Yuuya to come close to him.

"I've just noticed, Rei doesn't seem to be finished with a single page ever since I sat down here…is he always like that?" Akai spoke in a discreet manner.

Whether Rei had heard them or not, when Akai and Yuuya turned towards him; a bit of red reflected in Rei's face and he coolly turned the page. Yuuya gave a shrug, Akai laughing at his observation and at Yuuya's reaction.

-

Afternoon, downtown Shibuya

The three had decided to go browsing across downtown; Rei leading them while Yuuya and Akai were trailing behind. Yuuya, for his part, was busy pointing out to Akai, all the famous shops and districts and what he can find in there. Akai had been glad he met them and offered to buy them a treat at the nearby cake house.

"So…what would you guys want?" Akai solicited, as the three of them sat down at the table generously provided for them by the management.

Note: Before, wherever Rei and Yuuya decided to eat was considered good luck for the shop. The customer population suddenly swells to a high, thereby raking in profit for the management, making both of them instant guest-of-honors at any shop they'd have the chance to come inside (sweatdrop)

"Aka-chan, you sit down and wait here. I'll go instead, it's your first day here and I'd opt we treat you instead." Yuuya grinned, pushing Akai to a nearby seat.

Rei stared at Yuuya's retreating figure, until he was out of hearing range. Turning to Akai, he fixed him an interested gaze.

"For somebody who's a student, you sure do take your assignments seriously…" Rei smiled, somewhat amused.

"Hey, I'm a professional. When it comes to stuff like these, it's chicken for me…" Akai shrugged coolly.

"So…before anything else…how much is the fee we are talking about?" Rei dropped his tone and voice, leering closer.

"It'd depend on what courses of action I'd have to take. The number of days in service, all my living costs in this city…you know that stuff. I usually talk about these matters after the job, but I can assure you it wouldn't cost you too much outside your budget as a student. Frankly, I'd offer my services to you for free…" Akai leaned back on his chair.

"Free? Why is that?" Rei quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey! It's you to whom I'm talking to. The famous Rei Otohata! That alone is considered a great honor, much less being under your service. I've…really wanted to meet you for quite a time now…" He smirked, the tone of his voice changing with the last sentence.

"I can't accept that…I'll pay you for the troubles it'll cost you." Rei said with finality. Akai nodded knowingly, as if trying to say 'I knew you'd say that by and by.'

"So…" Akai pulled out a notepad. "The subject would be Mr. Yuuya Asou…I have to act as a personal stalker for you so that I'd bring weird 'harmless' accidents that'd give you a few chances for you to tell him how you'd feel…is that it?"

Rei gaped, then settled for scowling. "How the hell did you know that?"

Akai returned the notepad back to his pocket. "Oh, I ain't professional for nothing. I've seen the way you'd stare at him when he's not looking at you. The silent possessiveness your eyes tell me. Body language and stuff…you know that sort." He said, grinning.

Rei marveled at the young man's talent, a bit appalled and awed at the same time. People like them would be…hard to deal with if time comes.

"I'd notify you and set some schedules on how I'd give you accidents and stuff. Preferably, I'd put it in places where you'd be alone…somewhat vulnerable, and away from people. Of course, I'd secure your safety first…" He said.

"You mean, _both _our security first, right?" Rei looked at him, uncomfortable with the hidden glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Both if both will come. In the meantime, I'd have to act as your shy new transfer student, maybe get a bit closer to Yuuya and you and hang out wherever you both maybe…" He said, blushing in his delusions of grandeur.

Rei scowled a bit, knowing his 'alone' time with Yuuya would be drastically reduced only until to his house. Going out of the house, into school and in downtown would mean sharing time with this guy, and though not an unpleasant experience, he preferred sharing his afternoons with the cute, innocent blonde…

"Mr. Otohata…Mr. Otohata…" Rei shook up, as he stared at the source of the voice.

Akai had returned to the shy, schoolboy demeanor he placed himself, noticing that Yuuya returned with three large chunks of luscious and mouth-watering chocolate cake, heaped upon with ladles of thick chocolate sauce and generously sprinkled with tons of chocolate shaving (courtesy of the management!)

"Wow…" Akai marveled at the dessert set before him, taking a fork and dipping it into the chocolate, and sucking at it to get all the sweetness out.

Yuuya smiled, proud on his part, before handing Rei's serving and putting his own down. By and by, when they had reached halfway through their cake, the whole shop was suddenly swarming with girls (!).

"Oh my! Rei and Yuuya are here!" Some of the girls shouted.

"Who's the other guy?" A few murmured.

"He's that cutie that goes with Rei and Yuuya to school, I heard he's from Edo!" A girl shouted from the back, a wave of murmurs suddenly creeping.

"Oh, really? I heard Edo boys are hot!" Another commented, to which an all out fan girl scream ensued.

Akai stood and bowed politely, before properly introducing himself. "I'm Akai Mizuno, from Edo. But you can call me Aka-chan if you like…" He pointed at himself as if innocently, the girls suddenly grew quiet.

"Err…did I say something wrong?" Akai turned to Rei and Yuuya, who shook their heads.

"AKA-CHAN! HOW CUTE!" All of them suddenly shouted, the three of them sweatdropping.

And as was expected, another session of autograph signing happened, only with the slight addition of Akai Mizuno being different from the previous. The management was clapping their hands, as the girls suddenly turned towards them, ordering all of their cakes and cookies out; patronizing them for this one day that Rei, Yuuya and Akai ate at their shop.

Yuuya and Akai turned towards each other, smiling and laughing, while Rei kept his steady gaze at Akai, intrigued by him.

Feelings grew inside him…distrust…caution…panic…

He had hoped that he'd be wrong of his suspicions.

-

I'm going to bed…and if anybody reviews, I'll place a special section where I'll answer them with honesty and truth. It's nice for author-reader interaction.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way. If I did own it, then…uhm…I'd use the profit to buy myself a whole collection of DVDs full of dubbed anime with Japanese subtitles. Then, I'll abuse my power by owning a Japanese military warship and start a war with an insignificant island on the pacific…although there is no danger of that happening in this life much less the afterlife…(sighs)

I've been watching too much Samurai X (courtesy of our dratted local network) and after all those episodes, I really had to see Aoshi Shinamori once more. I just thought he was a mindless pawn of Shishio's until he bared his corrupted soul to Kenshee. Oh my! The world suddenly seemed to fall down all over me!

When I saw Aoshi, his dead eyes, the scars on his body…the evident sadness of his life, I fell into a snare of melancholy myself. To lose all your friends…to betray the ones left…to sacrifice your dignity as a human being just to fight for what you thought was right…and then, have someone smack the truth straight in your face…I understood why Aoshi couldn't stand what Kenshee was telling him…it's hard to believe the truth when you lived your life in lies.

So here I am, ranting about Samurai X in a SuperGALS! fiction. The reason? I was deeply affected by Aoshi's life and am refusing to smile in the least to say. You'd think its that stupid and corny of me to feel empathy for a character, but I can say I understand him…to have lost your friends, to leave the ones that you still have, to fight for something I believed was right and then having it turned against me…gods, I sound really pathetic at the moment…

Of course (smiles stupidly) I shouldn't burden you with my problems as I said in the previous fic. I just realized, if Rei grew up in a few years time he'd look exactly like Aoshi, minus the dark past and pointy eyes and the numerous scars in his body. Aoshi, in my opinion and to which most will agree, is very sexy indeed.

I don't wanna write about the Rant section right now, it was full of Tatsukichi anyway, and Yuuya was acting pretty pathetic for a girl like Ran. I'd just like to note that it was Rei and Yuuya playing table tennis in the first place, and that I caught them again…alone.

Aoshi and Rei…wow…

-

Chapter 12

Somewhere in Downtown Shibuya, nighttime

"Yes…I've got it all covered out. Just do as you are told and nobody has to come out unhappy…of course, I'll take care of all of it…good…" Akai ended the call, hiding his cellphone back in his pocket.

He stared at the bright lights in the nearby shops, his mind was elsewhere. Akai laughed, smirking at himself.

Oh this was going to be a fun year indeed. And if everything goes according to his plan, he'd have everything he wanted in his hands…

"Otohata…" He whispered, blushing faintly as his gaze reached up to the stars.

His eyes caught an empty billboard, his smile turning into an evident frown.

-

"Achoo!" Rei sneezed at the moment, Yuuya staring at him weirdly. The two of them were currently in Rei's room, pondering over their assignment for tomorrow.

"Are you alright, Rei?" Yuuya came close, feeling the other boy's head.

"That was strange…" Rei rubbed his nose.

"I know!" Yuuya grinned. "Maybe somebody remembered you!"

"Right…" Rei rolled his eyes, then slyly threw the throw pillow on Yuuya. The other retorted with a blind throw to Rei's face, dodging it nimbly. Both fell stupidly on the floor, laughing.

"I'm happy today Rei." Yuuya faced him, huffing a bit. Rei glanced at him sideways, mildly observing the playful smile Yuuya had.

"First, we had the most luscious dessert I hadn't had since years!" Yuuya stretched, his body lengthened as if tethered.

"Then, we met Aka-chan…" Yuuya gazed at him cheerfully, but then stopped noticing the dark frown Rei gave when he mentioned the name.

"Rei?" Yuuya suddenly felt something was wrong.

"Yuuya…" Rei looked deep into Yuuya's eyes. "I hope you don't become too close to that person…I…I just don't feel your safe when he's around."

"Why? Don't you trust him?"

Rei thought for a second before answering. "We just met him yesterday, Yuuya. I don't think that's enough reasonable time to know a person quite fully."

"But he seemed kind enough…" Yuuya sat up, sitting cross legged before Rei's stretched form.

"I know…and that's just it." Rei looked away, his mind on Akai. "He's just too…kind…he's too comfortable when we're both around."

Yuuya thought about it, scratching his head, trying to understand one bit. Rei sighed, seeing the confusion and evident disbelief.

"Just promise me…"Rei sat up, his pinkie stretched towards him. "Don't go with him alone if he invites you, and don't indulge him in any thing he might try to tell you."

"But, Rei…"

"Just promise me!" Rei almost said _too_ forcefully. Yuuya was a bit mildly shocked, wondering why Rei was a bit…hyped up on the issue at hand. Taking a deep breath, he gave in, encircling his pinkie with Rei's.

"I promise…"

-

Yuuya just placed his last button in place that morning before limping down the stairs towards the dining room.

"Good morning…auntie…" Yuuya yawned, walking sluggishly towards the table, taking a piece of toast in his mouth. Rei sat on the other side, eating his toast and eggs silently, the TV droning out noise to what can be assumed as 'news'.

"In the latest news across Shibuya…" The newscaster droned, this time however catching the household's attention. All eyes drifted to the screen, waiting for the newscaster to finish.

"…a mystery message was posted on a vacant billboard stand on top of downtown Shibuya. It concerns a certain 'Mr. Rei Otohata', which according to the message seems to be either a death threat or a warning…"

Rei and Yuuya's eyes widened when they saw the image. It was a message, splashed in red paint, the face of the message resembling of dripping blood.

'_Rei Otohata…you will be mine one day…'_

Mrs. Otohata dropped the plate she was carrying; Yuuya went slack upon seeing the message…however, Rei was gritting through his teeth.

"Rei…are you alright?" Yuuya shifted his attention to Rei, noticing the anger coursing through him.

"This is…this is outrageous…" Rei was unmindful, mumbling incoherently. Yuuya grew worried, not seeing Rei this angry before.

A knock was heard on the door.

Yuuya stood up and answered it. Rei waited for the blonde to see whom it was, but was surprised when a throng of reporters came inside, Yuuya being dragged along.

"Tell us, Mr. Otohata, what do you think about this issue at hand?" One female reporter asked.

"I think this is stupid…" Rei answered lethargically.

"Are you worried about this? Is this another one of your stalkers?"

"No…not in the least. Stalkers I can handle. It'll be just like dealing with an overactive fan…" Rei brushed the question off.

"Mr. Otohata, this was the first time an admirer came out and professed such emotions to you. What can you say about this?" A teen reporter asked, cameras facing Rei for his answer.

Rei gazed at the lenses of the weird machine. "I don't have time for this sort of nonsense, whoever you are. Just quit right now if you know what's good for you." He answered, a bit of irritation in his tone.

The reporters crowded for more questions, had not Yuuya pushed them all out of the house and into the streets. Locking the door behind him, he sighed before returning to the table.

"Thanks Yuuya…I didn't think I would be able to handle them a bit longer with their questions…" Rei sighed on the table, massaging his temple.

"Rei…I don't think we should go to school today." Yuuya voiced out his concern, his eyes showing evident worry over the brunette.

"Nonsense…" Rei answered, standing up to take his things from the chair. "One thing the stalker would appreciate is finding me cooped up in my own house because I let him affect me. What's important is that he shouldn't feel I'm the least affected by what he's doing…"

Yuuya smiled, nodding in agreement. Both left the house, the reporters trailing them behind like a pack of bloodhounds.

-

School wasn't as forgiving as it was back at Rei's house. The students were more on the issue, frequently asking Rei what's with what. Rei, being the typically quiet and type of person that says 'I'd rather be alone than stuck with people I don't want to be with', had his hands quite full. Yuuya, sensing Rei's quiet consternation, managed all inquirers towards him, sparing Rei the pain and annoyance.

While Yuuya was busy answering each and everyone's questions, Akai quietly slid in the room and sat beside Rei, who spied him only a bit too late.

Rei immediately grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to a secluded area of the room. Akai only grinned half-heartedly, amused by Rei's behavior.

"What do you think you're getting at?" Rei hissed at him, perplexed by the young man in front of him. "What went into your screw-loose head of making a big scene at downtown!"

Akai shrugged a bit, before answering Rei. "Chill, Rei. It's to remove any suspicions why a few 'accidents' would be falling your way a few days from now. Wouldn't want somebody thinking all of it was just 'coincidental' and planned…"

Akai trailed off, pleased with himself that Rei was relaxing a bit.

"Fine. But you took things a bit too far…I had reporters hounding me from morning ever since. And Yuuya undertook the job of becoming my personal secretary…" Rei crossed his arms, his gaze turning towards Yuuya before turning it heatedly back on Akai.

"Ok, ok…my bad. Sheesh. Calm down, maybe I got carried away ok? Sorry, I get the message. I'll notify you when chances will tell me to start carrying out the plans…" Akai left him, turning to shy-schoolboy mode and taking his place alongside Yuuya as if he too was "curious".

Rei furrowed his eyebrows at Akai, each day his opinion of him growing worse and worse.

-

Afternoon came, and Rei found himself walking with Yuuya and Akai along main street Shibuya, his gaze following towards the billboard that was being taken down.

"Now who do you think who could have done that?" Rei openly said, his tone mocking. Yuuya sensed the note in it, his suspicion that Rei knew who was behind it.

"Hey, Rei!"

The three guys turned around to see someone running up towards them.

"Oh, hi Ran!" Yuuya greeted her, along with her two companions as well.

Ran placed her hands on her hips looking crossly at the sight behind them. She then turned her attention at the brunette, who also had a line of irritation evidently plastered across his face.

"Rei…do you know someone who's stupid enough to do this?" She asked, mildly noticing the slight hitching of his breath when she bought the topic up.

"Not in the least. This happened the first time…" Rei swept his gaze away from the girl, turning to Akai but not directly at him. Akai glared at him, telling him to zip it. Rei gave it a mental shrug.

"So I see. I could know that no Shibuya gal is capable of doing this…" Ran crossed her arms, as if thinking. "Certainly, not the girls of Ikebukuro, who as far as I'm concerned are not that desperate."

"And I'd be very happy if people would just leave it at that." Rei cut in. "The last thing I need is that stalker jumping up and down because he succeeded in annoying me out." Rei shuffled his hands and walked away slowly, his thoughts elsewhere.

He grimaced, starting to regret of entertaining the whole idea out in the first place.

-

Oh my, this is turning out to be a longer fiction than I expected.

Do read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way. Yadda yadda yadda…

Frankly, I'm starting to hate watching Super GALS! Especially when I saw the 11th street episode. It was an all out Yuuya-bashing episode from the start. A bit of consolation I got was knowing that Rei was expressing his concern for the poor blonde even if he sorely hates delving into other people's lives… which he does!

But at the end of the episode, I was generously rewarded with model shots of Yuuya! Yatta! I really like it when Yuuya is in his good spirits (especially that shot where he tilted his head in a languidly sexy position…) but he also looks good when he's sad, serious and most especially angry. (just don't get him chibified or something…)

Rei is still cute as ever. (Happy smile)

-

Chapter 13

Afternoon

"Mom, we're home!" Rei hollered in the doorway, opening the door for both of them. Both slid in quietly, soundly kicking their shoes off the doorway.

Rei threw his bag on the couch, sitting beside it as well. He thought over the situation, his mind lost.

Yuuya sensed his apprehension in starting a conversation. Quietly, he excused himself as he walked upwards to his room, leaving Rei alone in the living room.

The phone rang.

Rei gazed at it cautiously, deciding to let the answering machine take the call. A few more rings and Yuuya's cheery recorded voice was played ("Hi! This is residence of the Otohata's! Sorry, nobody's here to answer you. Just leave your message after the tone!")

"Rei…" The voice spoke eerily, in a singsong tone.

The boy's eyes shook up, a bit terrified by it. He stood up, his hands reaching out towards the machine, shaking a bit as if trusting it to bite back.

"I know you're in there…pick the receiver up…I know you want to hear me ouuuuut…" The voice taunted all the more. Rei cocked his eyebrows, enraged at the audacity of the caller.

He took the receiver up and listened, perceiving that the caller on the other side laughed.

"Quit fooling around with me, Akai. What do you want this time? Did you advertise your "obsession" about me in the news this time?" Rei spoke, venom evident in his voice. The other stopped being jovial.

"Nice one, Otohata. Nice…" Akai grunted, his tone of someone stumped. "This evening, I want you and Asou to walk across downtown, near the fountain. I've my company to wait for you there."

"And what do you plan to do?" Rei asked haughtily, trying not to show regret in his voice. _Because _he really regretted going through all of this, foremost asking this guy's "service".

"Uh, not much. Just having the hell out of you beaten up. I told them that they should first know that they want Yuuya. You go defend him, outnumber you, and let Yuuya see _you _being beaten so he'd really cry it up. If that happens, you'd have your first chance of telling him your otherwise feelings for him…" Akai drawled, obviously bored of narrating his plan.

"No."

Silence.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you say…no?" The caller sounded bewildered.

"Yes, you did. I don't think that's safe…both for me _and _Yuuya. Just call it off…" Rei stopped short when he heard something breaking in the background.

"I don't think you understand one thing, Mr. Rei Otohata. 'I'am in charge here. 'I' say so what and whatnot to call off. 'I' will decide things whether they're safe or not. Honestly, I don't give a damn what happens what. I will do this job professionally because I make sure that I perform my job well. And performing the job entrusted to 'me', means I don't give a damn about safety. I'm no matchmaking agency; I am the last resort people come to when they're in trouble. And that means even if putting them into more trouble just to come out of the ones they're escaping is what I have to do…then so be it." He said, calmly. In a deathly calm sort of way.

"You…you're sick…" Rei gritted between his teeth, anger slowly showing in his face.

"Honestly, Rei, when I heard your case…I really felt excited, you know? Who would've thought that Rei Otohata, the handsome, quiet and stoic winner of the High School Grand Prix for the most Handsome Teen is falling for another guy? And his best friend to boot! I'd give it a hopeless case, because I know whether you care or not for your reputation if people find out that you're into this kind of relationships…Yuuya would still be affected." The person on the other line seemed to smile.

Rei felt a chord struck within him, upon hearing Yuuya mentioned.

"Yes…Yuuya. Your Achilles heel, Rei, as I would like to call him. It's sad isn't it, knowing that you couldn't say how you feel for him. Because if you do, then people would know! And if they do, a scandal would ensue! Now, how would that affect Yuuya…say…his mental condition?" He said, hinting suspense.

Rei was taken aback, looking at the phone in shock.

"Surprised, Rei? That I know as much as this? Oh, its not such a big fuss for me, I'm just a big boy who does his homework well. Given the right persons in this city, I managed to dig up some more personal info about the two of you…but let's just leave it for another day…"

"I'm still not going…this is just like making a dumb set-up so Yuuya would owe me for something that's not real." Rei got his fervor back, calmly replying once more. _Keep calm, Rei. He's not the boss of you…you're the one in charge…supposedly…_

"Sigh…you're making this hard for me, are you?" The voice started showing signs of exasperation (and aggravation). Rei discreetly smiled, knowing he was going to win.

"Yuuya, have you heard all that? I told you that Rei has something important to share with you. Now, you know..." The voice resumed, a bit satisfied with himself.

"What the…did you put Yuuya on a three-way call!" Rei shot up in anger and surprise.

He heard snorting and laughing on the other side, taking a few moments before he got his directions on again.

"You are so predictable, Otohata. I could do that…and more things that could hint you outward to Yuuya. As your friend said, it's just the timing, Rei." The voice cooled off.

"_The timing…_"

"I could only give you a few chances of good timings. Fail to keep up with me, and I could send Yuuya to the mental hospital for a case of…bad timings. If not that radical, he could just reject your feelings for him. I could make you look reeeeaaaal bad in front of him, Otohata. And your chance to be with him…poof! Gone with the wind."

Rei formed his fists into a knuckle, not pleased at all one bit.

"I'll be expecting you, Rei. Eight o' clock sharp. At the fountain. However, I decided to change tactics this time."

Rei braced himself for any mental attack.

"I'm not sending a gang anymore. I'm sending a someone…"

Rei looked bewildered.

"A someone?" He asked, mildly shocked.

"Besides, I'm not the one to beat you up. I've got a better idea this time. Ja…" The caller placed the phone down. Rei heaved a sigh, finally able to sit down after a long time.

There was one thing he learned, Akai Mizuno _is _a dangerous person to deal with.

"Rei? Who was that on the phone?" Yuuya came shuffling down from the staircase, mildly interested.

"Ah, no one in particular." Rei placed the receiver down. "Yuuya…"

"…We're going to downtown to meet someone tonight. I need you to accompany me…"

-

Rei stood outside of their house, waiting for Yuuya to finish dressing up.

_He fusses over what he wears more than a girl…_ Rei thought, hearing Yuuya's hurried steps on the staircase.

"Uh…" Rei's eyes widened when he saw Yuuya. He had never dreamed he'd see this day.

Yuuya just grinned stupidly; blushing mildly at the attention Rei was unmindfully giving him.

"So, what do you think? This was one of those clothes you bought for me…" Yuuya turned round and round, a bit smug and proud on how he looked.

"You…you look…" Rei unbelievably stuttered, his eyes roaming Yuuya's figure.

Yuuya wore a dark turtleneck sweater (tight-fitting mind you!) that was accented by the snowflake pendant he wore for the first time. A tight pair of leather pants rode low on Yuuya's hips had not the sweater reached down to it. Yuuya had chosen to complete the attire with a pair of steel-toed boots.

"Oh please…oh please…don't tell me, Rei!" Yuuya fussed over his suit.

"Huh? Tell you what?" Rei slid his hands to his lips, covering the amusement he was experiencing.

"That it kind of looks sluttish…" Yuuya did a sexy pose, reflecting lust.

Knock!

"Whatever gave you the idea…let's go…" Rei walked off, Yuuya crouching low recovering from a lump Rei gave him on his head.

Both reached the bus stop, Yuuya sticking close to Rei (per Rei's orders). Yuuya looked dangerous tonight, not for others but for _himself._

After alighting from the bus ride (full of catcalls and whistles obviously directed to Yuuya), they slowly walked to the venue where Rei would meet the mysterious person Akai sent.

"EEEH! Look at Yuuya's new outfit! He looks so sexy!" A girl suddenly shouted.

The whole female population from different stalls and shops came out to take a look, and confirming it (obviously with more shouts and swooning), suddenly ran towards them to take a picture of the _very _daring Yuuya.

Rei, feeling trouble, took Yuuya's hand and ran from the mob, losing them inside a still-open mall. While the whole population where distracted by searching, the two guys slid out of the backdoor and into the street, leading to the fountain.

"Wow…I never thought people would react that way to my clothes…" Yuuya fussed on himself, noting each part of his slim body. Rei stole glances while Yuuya was busy with himself.

I wouldn't blame them Yuuya…just look at your shoulder…your chest…your torso…hips…legs…those boots of yours…your pert ass. I could just throw you into a dark alley and…

Rei suddenly slapped the side of his head…continuously. Yuuya just looked at him curiously before turning his attention back to himself.

"Rei…since when did your mind start degenerating to those dirty thoughts? I want Yuuya…but not that way…you've been reading too many books…" Rei mumbled to himself, sighing in effect at his own pathetic thinking and shuffled his hands to his pockets, thinking about the innocent boy behind him.

Yuuya, on the meantime, started to think about Rei. He'd been sighing the whole time, sulking and mumbling things to himself. Rei had been acting more weirdly than ever since the past few days…frankly, he wasn't acting normal since the day he bought Yuuya those new clothes.

"Rei?" Yuuya asked, concerned and worried.

"Yeah…what is it?" Rei replied, a hint of abandon in his voice.

"Is…there something I did to make you feel bad?" Yuuya asked softly.

Rei suddenly stopped walking, his head turning towards Yuuya. The blonde saw the evident sadness and frustration in Rei's face.

"Was…was there…" Yuuya stuttered, emotions now a more common sight than before on Rei's face.

"Nothing's wrong, Yuuya." Rei smiled, a bit cheery which obviously was fake. "I was just thinking a lot of things that's all."

"Is it about this morning…" Yuuya asked, meaning towards the message on the billboard.

"No…it's not it…don't worry…it's not a big deal…" Rei smiled, then turned his gaze forward again, more sad and frustrated than before. Yuuya didn't miss the transition of Rei's face from smiling to frowning, as he turned round.

Rei Otohata was sulking.

"Is this true?" Yuuya asked himself. Seeing Rei feeling bad about himself was just as close as teaching Ran the meaning of the word 'humility' and persuading her to become a nun.

Both arrived at the fountain a little bit more early than eight o' clock. Rei decided to sit on the edge of the fountain, his fingers crossed before him, his gaze faraway. Yuuya apprehensively sat nearby, wanting to talk to him…comfort him in the least to say…but unable to find the right things to do.

A shadowy figure slid in from the trees, only a visible smile recognizable that it was a human.

"You look…ah…sexy tonight, Yuuya…"

Rei and Yuuya turned towards the voice, both surprised and appalled at whom it was.

-

The ending seems predictable enough. (Insert stupid smile) The glory days of me reading mystery books have passed, and now all of my plots seem unsurprising.

Dah! I wouldn't want to keep my guard down though. I've noticed the story is now turning into a Rei-mental-torture scene and a Yuuya-easy-target-for-people type.

If still interested, go on read the next chapter. Surprises (wow, that's an understatement…) are in store!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! in any way, form, type, or size. I don't own it in this world, in a parallel world, in an alternate universe or in even the 566th dimension. I don't own it even in my dreams. Do you see how the world really tries to prevent me from owning it!

I guess I don't' know what to say of this…you might recall me ranting about reaching the nth chapter and still not able to upload this. The present readers might get confused of this…so let me reiterate…I still haven't uploaded this story and it is already Chapter 14!

But that's good right…err…less delay from waiting for updates? (cheesy grin)

Flack: You're just making an excuse from your responsibilities…(shake head)

Oi, Flack! Didn't see you in a couple of days? Where have you ever been? (In a mocking tone.)

Flack: Neh…Oi dunno. The lass' thing oi remembewed was being down undeh! Found me' self some kangaroos and a few dingoes to play with, my good man! Had a blast at Sydney too!

Oh my…he'd been in Australia, and got that weird accent only the safari people have...

Anyway, for a short recap (haven't done this one in ages…) Rei's suspicion of Akai's questionable motives is finding ground. With the current things going on, will Rei cope up with the trouble he got into? And is Akai, the person Rei thinks he is?

Ooooh, I'll be using the ending theme of SuperGALS! That song…uh…Dakishimetai. It translates to "I want us to hug". You'll know where and why I'll use this song later on…if you still didn't get it after reading this chapter, I've added some notes below.

-

Chapter 14

Rei looked at him mildly in distaste, that person in the shadows. Yuuya only grinned as he came forwards and shook his hands.

"Aka-chan! So you were the person Rei told me we'd meet. "Yuuya grinned all the more.

"Sorry for the surprise, Yuuya. I told Rei if we can meet here because…"

Rei swallowed a lump threatening to form in his throat. Images of gangs mobbing him all in an instant, or something similar to the event came rushing to him.

"I want to invite both of you to the karaoke." Akai finished.

Rei practically gave his most bewildered look, while Yuuya lightened up all the more. Facing Rei, (who immediately recovered his cool demeanor) he tugged at his sleeve, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and expectation.

Rei only smiled a bit (for Yuuya's sake) before accepting Akai's invitation with a nod.

While Yuuya was leading the way to Shibuya's finest karaoke bars, and Akai singing beside him with a happy tune, Rei followed both of them closely, his eyes darting towards Yuuya, then to Akai, then to the dark alleys they passed by…then back to Yuuya, then to Akai…it was a tireless cycle; Rei not trusting one bit of any of Akai's motives.

"What is he trying to get at?" Rei directed a heated glare at Akai; mildly irritated that Akai paid no heed to him. He was busy sharing silly tunes with Yuuya.

-

Surprisingly, the three had arrived at Shibuya's largest karaoke bar without having any mortal wound or major concussion on the head, which could come from being bonked with a wooden plank having a rusted nail sticking on the end.

Rei was now, in the least to say, getting confused. Still, he kept his guard up. Who knows, maybe they'd get attacked inside their respective rooms?

Akai had led them to a cozy lounge, Yuuya guessing it to be one of the more costly parts of the bar. It was carpeted with blue, and the ambience provided was very, _very _relaxing. By and by, the drinks came in, carried by a waiter and were carefully placed on the table.

"So…" Akai dangled the microphone temptingly in Yuuya's nose. "Who wants to go first?"

Rei watched with subtle amusement as Akai and Yuuya wrestled over the microphone. Eyeing the drinks (it was all beer anyway…) with aversion, he signaled for the waiter to come nearer and take his _own _order.

"Just a glass of soft drink for me…I don't drink." Rei ordered, not seeing the stare Akai directed at him. The waiter met Akai's eyes and nodded to Rei, disappearing from the door.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with a bubbling glass of Coke. Rei gave him his tip, taking the glass from him and setting it down in front of him. Akai and Yuuya were busy sharing the microphone, singing a bit off-tune but still tolerable.

"Hey, Rei. Why don't you come and join us?" Yuuya sat down beside him, after losing to a tugging-the-mike-from-each-other-war with Akai. The other sang mockingly on Yuuya, still basking from his victory.

"You know I don't sing very much, Yuuya…" Rei said placidly. After a few tries by Yuuya to get him to sing, the blonde neared Akai once more to relieve him of the microphone, a bit frustrated that Rei didn't indulge him to sing at least _once_.

Yuuya's bickering had caused Rei to grow thirsty, and he eyed the glass of soft drink like a predator, the ice still floating on the top of the fizzy, dark drink.

Akai finally relented to Yuuya's persistence, handling the responsibility of filling the room with his voice. He took the moment to rest, and coincidentally, viewed Rei downing his glass in one go.

The glass was roughly lowered in the table, the ice clunking inside. Rei slid back in the couch, heaving a difficult sigh as he started having a mild blush in his cheeks. He was starting to breathe more shallow and quick.

Yuuya continued singing, not mindful of what was happening behind him. Akai slid beside the now huffing Rei, a sly smile tugging in the corner of his lips.

"Rei? Are you alright?" Akai asked the brunette, feeling his forehead and his own, comparing their temperatures. Rei was a bit higher…as expected.

While Yuuya was still pre-occupied with the microphone, Akai half-filled the glass with a bottle of beer. He then sat idly a few feet away from Rei, putting on a façade of innocence at his treachery.

"Whew…that was fun…" Yuuya finished the song, and placed the microphone behind him as he settled back to his seat. Akai declined singing again, saying he'd better rest his throat for a while. Yuuya shrugged a bit, then slid beside Rei.

"That was really fun, Rei. Too bad you really don't want to…" Yuuya idly chatted with his seatmate, stopping in the middle upon Rei's next actions.

Rei suddenly tilted his head forward, his fringe flopping over his eyes, a dangerous smile on his lips forming. His arms dangled passively by his side, the smile on his lips more of a feral grin.

"Oh? Was it really fun?" His voice was a bit husky yet still smooth and somewhat dangerous. Yuuya's eyes widened a bit, recognizing Rei's present state and the dangerous tone in his voice.

His gaze shifted at the half-empty glass before Rei, taking it up and smelling the contents.

"But…but…Rei told me he never drinks these type of…drinks!" Yuuya stuttered, dropping the glass on the table, worried why Rei, of all the times and chances, would have chosen to try drinking this stuff 'now'.

"I don't know, Yuuya…" Akai commented. "…Maybe Rei is not as…uhm…innocent as we think…" He said, his tone underlying a deeper meaning.

Yuuya wondered at that, but his attention was brought back to Rei, who suddenly stood, staggering a bit and settling himself down on the table, taking the microphone beside him as he selected a song.

Yuuya gaped, undecided whether to stop Rei and bring him home at once…or let him be and witness a few rare moments of Rei's life…like him singing while he was smashed up.

Rei stood up once again, having chosen his song. Yuuya just stared at him, Rei staggering once more as he resumed to his original place beside Yuuya. Rei raised his head, the fringe of his hair uncovering his eyes.

His eyes widened when the intro of the song opened. Of course, how could he have not recognized it? It was the only song Rei was keen on listening to when they were younger.

"Dakishimetai…" Rei spoke softly, as if whispering, his lips tugging to a half-hearted smile.

Rei turned his eyes on Yuuya, his slack eyes gazing longingly at the blonde beside him. Yuuya was a bit unnerved, recognizing the hunger…the want behind the meaning of that gaze. After all…he did the same towards Rei.

Rei sang. And he did so with the excellence of a professional. His voice was heavy with emotions, his tone dark and melancholic. But he still kept his gaze on Yuuya, gazing back…wondering…hoping…

-

Dai kirai, anata itsumo waratte ite I hate it, you're always smiling. .

Tsuyoku te kawaikute ninkimono de. Such a strong, cute and popular person.

Dai kirai, watashi, GUZU de noroma de I hate it, I am slow, a dunce.

Dare nimo hitsuyou to saretenai. No one needs me at all...

-

I hate it, Yuuya…you're always smiling…never taking me seriously… 

_though you're strong, cute and popular…deep inside you're hurting…_

_I hate it…I'm slow and such a dunce when it comes to my feelings…_

_Maybe no one needs me at all…not even you…_

_-_

Atama mo yokute itsumo suki ga nakute You're always skilled and don't seem to

have weak points

Watashi nado kitto baka ni sarete ru I'm sure you often make fun of people

like me.

Hontou wa hanshi kakete mitakute Actually, I want to try talking to you.

Tomodachi ni naritai to omotte te I think, maybe we can become friends

-

"_You're always skilled and don't seem to have weak points…yet you have…_

_It would have been fun if maybe you'd have none…_

_Then, it'd actually been easier to talk to you…_

_I think… that maybe we can be more than just friends…maybe more…"_

-

Urayama shiku omotteta anata ga You, whom I've always envied

Hitori kata furuwasete, naite ita yo Were trembling by yourself, crying hurt.

-

"_You, whom I've always envied…and have come to care and to love…_

_Were trembling by yourself, crying hurt…yet keeping it all to yourself from me…_

_-_

Neh, anata mo hitori obiete iru no? Hey, have you ever been scared and all alone?

Minna mijime de yowai no kana... I guess everyone can be miserable and weak...

Motto yuuki ga atta nara If I had more courage,

Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta I would've hugged you tight

-

"_Hey, have you ever been scared and alone? Then let me be the one to hold you close…_

_I guess everyone can be miserable and weak…yet they don't have to…_

_If I had more courage, I'd have told you all that I've felt for you…all these years…_

_I would've hugged you tight…and made you happy and forever mine…"_

-

Rei gazed longingly into Yuuya's eyes, pleading that he understood what the song meant. All those hidden emotions and thoughts are hard for words to convey but easy with a song from the heart.

He never got to finish it, as his head fell forward towards Yuuya. Rei fell on Yuuya's shoulder, his head leaning on Yuuya's neck, his right hand holding on to Yuuya's other shoulder for support, and his left on Yuuya's thigh. The microphone rolled carelessly from Rei's hand and on to the couch.

Yuuya hesitated for a bit, and then ran his fingers reverently on Rei's hair…on his face…wondering at the sight before him. He suddenly removed contact, mildly horrified at himself for taking advantage of Rei's stupor state. He didn't remove Rei from his position however, feeling he deserved to rest his head where he wanted it to be. Besides, he kind of liked how Rei's breath tickled his neck and the soft moans he made vibrating across his shoulders.

"He likes you…" Akai spoke softly, downing his first glass of beer.

"Huh?" Yuuya turned his attention to him, surprised that for the first time somebody was thinking the same thing as he was.

"I can tell…he really likes you, Yuuya. A lot." Akai looked at him darkly, taking down his second glass.

Yuuya gazed back at Rei; still purring a bit soundly then turned his attention to the other.

"Does he? You mean, as a friend of course?" Yuuya asked, apprehensive of his answer.

"No, Tweedledum. Ugh…stop being naïve. He doesn't like you as a brother nor as only a friend or acquaintance…you know what I mean." Akai bought his knees up to let his head lie on it.

"Riiight…you may have one-too many to drink Akai…" Yuuya replied, not believing someone they just met a few days ago suddenly pointed out things straight in front of their face they're not willing to admit is true.

"I'm still capable of thinking , Yuuya…so before I succumb to being drunk, let me tell you this. Rei likes you a lot, Yuuya. As a lover, if you are still that self-denying. Trying to run from this truth only hurts him more and more. You know you love him too, Yuuya." Akai sighed, feeling the effects of the alcohol, taking root in his system.

"Listen to the song he sung for you…try to feel the emotion surging in every word that escaped his lips. You have to trust your heart this time, Yuuya. It may have brought you mistrust and fear towards other people, yet it never lies…" Akai slid off in his sleep, a few moans heard from him.

Yuuya thought about his words, finding sense in what he said.

"Oh…crap…" A gentle stirring came from his shoulder.

Rei woke up, his hand cradling his head (obviously paining). Yuuya kept silent, wondering what to say…

"I gotta…go pee…" He sloshed his words, Yuuya panicked all of a sudden.

"Wait…can you go to the bathroom all by yourself?" Yuuya asked him, as the boy suddenly stood and walked off.

"Who…said anything about a bathroom? That plant pot is as near as it gets…" Rei said, his voice _really _stupor.

Yuuya stood up this time, taking no chances. He directed Rei towards the bathroom, not risking that he make a scene in one of Shibuya's most prestigious bars.

Both had entered the elegant comfort room, the urinals in a row on one side. Thankfully, no one was in there to see Rei's poor condition.

"Ok, we're here. You go and do your stuff now…" Yuuya let Rei go, pushing him to the stalls. Rei fell back again on Yuuya, had not the blonde catch him suddenly.

"Oh my…" Rei laughed at his own antics, his vision tripling the single urinal into a dozen. "…There's too many of them. Hey…Yuuya, can you do this for me? I'm tired…"

"Rei…what's the purpose of me doing it when you're the one needing to…"

"No silly…" Rei rolled his head on Yuuya's shoulder, his lazy eyes gazing up towards him, his mouth forming a silly smile.

Yuuya suddenly got on with the idea.

"Oh…OH! Oh, no Rei Otohata! We may be friends but that is absolutely off-track! I will absolutely not do it!" Yuuya looked away, mildly affronted at Rei's otherwise behavior.

Rei smiled his feral grin. Of course, there was more than one way to skin a cat, isn't there?

-

Akai was still dozing quietly on the couch, in the same position when Yuuya and Rei returned. Rei was laughing a bit more loudly, as Yuuya followed with a deepening blush on his face.

"I almost thought you really meant it, Rei." Yuuya was still grimacing, his glare on Rei who vividly chortled, sitting down on the couch and tweaked his bangs playfully.

Yuuya sat beside him, his mind now unsure whether he was actually enjoying Rei's wild side. The alcohol had removed any inhibitions within Rei, and had turned him into a reckless, thrill-seeking bastard.

Rei was still giggling without apparent reason, Yuuya only sweatdropped at him; unbelieving it. Yuuya let out a heavy sigh as he eyed a bottle of soft drink on the table.

He chugged the whole bottle on one go, licking his lips as he finished. Setting the bottle down somewhat carelessly, he flopped down on the couch, leaning back.

"What the…" Yuuya panicked when the world suddenly turned around him, his head a bit lighter. Clutching it softly, he huffed, having the urgent need to breathe more quickly. He felt heat rising to his face, sweat starting to fleck his forehead.

He gazed suspiciously at the bottle before him, and reached out towards it. To his surprise, it suddenly split into two…then three…then he lost balance and fell back once more to the couch.

"Uff…"Yuuya was now getting confused why he was feeling this way. He had a niggling suspicion somebody spiked his drink. He turned his gaze towards Akai, but all he saw was the redhead napping quite soundly.

"Aww…to hell with it…" Yuuya cracked a grin, snickering at his own abandonment. He got drunk out of any reason, so maybe he should make the best of it.

"Yuuya?" Rei came close by his side, his face set in a bit of concern and amusement. "You okay or somethin? You're turning red…"

"I dunno…I feel kinda drunk…you didn't spike my drink now did you?" Yuuya asked dizzily, his condition worsening. First experiences with alcohol had left him in a stupor he couldn't handle.

"Now, you're being silly." Rei poked Yuuya's head on the side. "You came with me to the bathroom, how can I spike your drink?" He poked Yuuya's head the second time, tipping it slightly to emphasize his point.

"Came with you? Bathroom? Somehow I like the combination of those words…" Yuuya snickered as he stood up, meaning for the door.

"You perv…" And he gave the blonde a knock on the head for his audacity.

Yuuya didn't mind, still walking towards it. Rei looked at him curiously, wondering where he'd be going.

"I'm going home…you wanna escort me outside or what?" Yuuya motioned for him, his mind now absolutely dazed from the drink. Rei stood up, staggering sideways before leaning on Yuuya for support.

"I'm too tired to go home…can I bunk at your place?" He asked, tipping Yuuya's head in pittance of himself.

Yuuya yawned for a while, stretching himself. "Yeah, yeah…do as you like. You can ride with me on the taxi if you wanna…"

Both exited the bar, and got themselves a taxicab; Yuuya was at least still in his mind in giving out the correct address to their home.

-

"Strange…this place looks just like mine…" Rei gazed at their house wearily, his mind still doozy. Yuuya paid the driver, thanking him as he led Rei inside.

"Wow…I didn't know this house looked just like mine even in the inside…" Rei looked around, before following Yuuya up the stairs. Both had regained their sense of balance only a few minutes ago, Yuuya being thankful that Rei didn't need further support when walking.

The blonde opened the door to his room, wondering upon the silence of the house. Shrugging any nagging feeling off, he carefully removed the necklace on his neck, placing it on the nearby dresser.

The door shut soundly, Yuuya turning towards it in surprise. Rei had slammed it rather too hard and grinned stupidly, a bit sheepish for his mistake. Yuuya had almost forgotten his visitor asked to share the night with him.

Rei idly sat on the edge of Yuuya's bed, his eyes roaming his surroundings, only to have it settle down on the blonde taking his clothes off.

Yuuya had a hard time taking the skimpy (or rather too-tight) turtleneck and was staggering across the room with the dark sweater over his head and his arms stretched upwards. Rei mildly chuckled before standing up and approached the blonde.

"Here…let me help." He spoke gently, Yuuya stood in his place allowing Rei to bring the traitorous sweater over his head, heaving a sigh when it came off.

Rei's body shuddered uncontrollably when he saw Yuuya's pale body once more.

Err…remember the leather pants Yuuya wore? The one that was really tight? The one that was…

…riding low on his hips?

"Yuuya…you're wearing boxers under those tight leather pants?" Rei asked, pointing at the white drawers peeking out of Yuuya's navel.

"Hey…they're thin cotton drawers. I don't want my hips chaffed from the leather…" Yuuya looked equally consternated, asking why Rei was minding things like that.

Rei didn't reply on his part, but just stared at the mirror behind Yuuya and came near it, undoing the buttons on his polo, one by one.

Yuuya was mightily impressed, as Rei kicked his pants down on the floor, leaving himself in his dark blue boxers. Shoving his discarded clothes into a neat pile by the mirror, he flopped down tonelessly onto the twin-size bed.

"Hey…where am I supposed to sleep?" Yuuya pointed at himself, noting that Rei was a bit…_big_ for the bed.

"Rei?"

Yuuya peered towards the brunette, smiling gently upon seeing Rei's sleeping form. Edging gently on the side, he slid discreetly on the sheets, Rei's back towards him.

"Goodnight, Rei…" Yuuya whispered, before shutting his eyes, fatigue taking over for the night.

-

Dakishimetai…I really liked that song. Kept playing it on my head for the whole time till I memorized the lyrics. The lyrics I used was just the first half. If you want the complete version, you can visit for more details and stuff. It's a really sad song, if you want to hear the complete version you can also go visit and search for the entry CHO GALS! I just don't know as of this posting if the administration decided to take down their download sections. The song can fit on a diskette, it's really small. A meager 1.0+ megabytes is all it spends.

Ok, I understand that most readers would be whining right now that 'Ah! It's too OOC! I can't take it anymore!' Just try to understand a bit, okay? After all, no one ever saw Yuuya and Rei getting smashed, so I had to make due with movies that showed how drunk (well…almost) people acted.

And to tell the truth…uhm…I never even tasted a single drop of any alcoholic drink in my life…and I'm turning 19. I don't have plans though…so I really didn't have first hand experience what it feels like to be drunk either. (sweatdrop)

Well, let's see…Ooooh, this chapter is their first night out, then their first hand experience with alcohol, (Kids I advise you not to drink. It's bad for your system, and makes your breath smell funky…cigarettes work the same too) then their first scene in the bed? It just makes me feel comfortable imagining Rei and Yuuya, half naked and talking sensitive things about their relationship as friends and possibly more than just that…

I know too…the ending kinda sucks. Oh well, I'll just have to make compensations with the next chapter…if you guys will allow. I'm having the seasonal states of mental block as of this writing…oh my…I'm ranting.

I'd just shut up because if I were me (which I am) I'd bash myself for ranting useless things.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! And although I'm tired for writing the same vague disclaimer over and over for fifteen times now in more than five of my published fictions and four of my still-at-construction fictions, I understand I have to do this unless I want lawyers with manila envelopes tucked under their sweaty armpits, chasing me across the city because they found an opportunity to extort me or bribe me of cash for not writing a disclaimer that says I do not own Super GALS! and I'm just writing this for entertainment purposes and nothing else, and neither am I earning cash by writing this too.

0.0 Wow…a one hundred eleven word sentence…I counted the statistics using a word counter in the MS Word tools. And that did not include all the contractions and compound words I used…sometimes I surprise myself…

Thank god, it was a false alarm when I said I was having mental block. The good doctor said it was only stress and nothing else. All I needed was a large mug of concentrated, freshly brewed and caffeine-shot black coffee, a good sitting position, some few doujinshis at my side and all the time in the world to write.

Oh, yeah. I was really enjoying myself on the latest episodes of SuperGALS! I know that the ending is a bit obvious, but for now I'm going to bask in it. Number one: Rei just turned down Aya! (gets thrown at with heels and bags by Rei-Aya fans) Number two: There were fairly a lot of Rei and Yuuya in the last episodes, so it really warms my heart (aw, gee!) And number three: Yuuya is starting to back off with his claims on Ran. Not that I'm happy he's sad or anything, but still…

I almost cried when my computer crashed. Even if it is just Pentium 2, I'd really cry…because all of my files are in there. My neighbor's dog tripped on the wires at the back and everything sorta stuck up. It was offline for two whole days and I tried everything to fix it, then my cousin gently touched the wire and it was fixed! Talk about miracles…

Now that everything's sorta settled, lets get down to the next chapter.

-

Chapter 15

Rei waited for Yuuya to fall asleep, peering carefully behind him. Yuuya looked peaceful in his slumber.

Sitting up from his former position, Rei contemplated on everything that had happened in the night.

He didn't appreciate what Akai had done to him, realizing the fact that the redhead was definitely the one who spiked both of their drinks. It was a stupid idea of trusting him in the first place.

But Rei had realized something that night.

He turned to his side, gazing gently at the blonde sleeping beside him. His eyes looked almost sympathetic over him for some reason.

Yuuya…I don't think I'm ready for this… 

Rei looked outside of their window, staring at the moon outside.

Do you really want me? Or will your desire only pass by? Will you throw me out of your life when time will come by?

He returned his gaze to his hands, staring at the light collecting in his hands like dew.

I don't even know how I would treat you…as a brother or…as a friend…or even a lover…And I don't know either how you would want me to treat you…

Gently, he slid out of the sheets of Yuuya's bed and slowly tucked them back, securing Yuuya from the cold of the night. He noiselessly collected the clothing he kicked near the mirror and then silently padded on the floor, coming to Yuuya's side.

"I need some time, Yuuya…just not now. And maybe you also do…" Rei whispered, hesitating for a moment before kissing the blonde on his forehead, then walked out towards his room, shutting the door softly.

"Rei…" Yuuya moaned in his sleep, crying, dreaming of him walking out of his life.

-

Yuuya slowly woke in the morning, rubbing his head ruefully from the after effects of the alcohol. But before anything coherent could pass through his mind, his first thoughts were towards the brunette sleeping beside him.

"Rei? Are you…" Yuuya looked towards his side, but all he saw was the unruffled portion of his bed.

"Was it…just a dream?" Yuuya looked around, trying to find evidence that Rei had been with him during the night. But it was in vain.

"Sigh…maybe the alcohol got to me…" Yuuya dug his head in his hands, moaning in complete apathy to life. Taking the sheet of his bare body, he slung a towel on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute…" He slowly reached out towards a dark pile of clothing on the corner.

He gazed dramatically at what he clutched on his hand; it was the leather pants (obviously worn last night).

"So it wasn't a dream…yes, I did recall Rei telling me to come with him to that karaoke bar…and I got drunk…" Yuuya clutched at his head, pain mildly shooting through it.

"I can't remember anything after…damn that drink…" He slapped his head soundly, swearing at that cursed drink.

Dumping the pants and the sweater (which he swore he also wore last night) in the laundry basket, he walked out of his room and towards the bathroom nearby.

The door to the bathroom opened all of a sudden as Yuuya was just preparing to wait. He almost fell back, had he not taken balance. Rei exited the door, looking only surprised but then regained his strict composure.

Uh-oh. Strict composure? Didn't see that in ages…

"You can use it now…" Rei spoke _icily. _Yuuya looked almost surprised with the mood change as of this morning. He passed by, his gaze forward and unflinching and all that…

Yuuya hesitated to go inside and bath, more intrigued by Rei's behavior. Still, he went on with his bath and got dressed for school, thinking priorities rather than feelings of the moment.

As he ran down in the stairway, aiming for the kitchen, Rei hastily sped out of it not even looking back at Yuuya. The blonde just wondered at him, then went in.

"I don't get it at all…" Yuuya scratched the back of his head, seeing the table empty and not a sight of food on it. He weakly took a bowl from the cupboard, beat some eggs on it, cooked them and toasted a few slices of bread.

Yuuya sat down on the table, eggs and toast before him. He wasn't able to touch his food though…Rei's actions disturbed him somewhat.

"I don't understand…he usually makes food for the both of us…" Yuuya stared at the doorway on the other side of the room.

"And he usually waits for me to finish eating before going to school…" Yuuya sighed on the table, leaning his head on his arm, his mood darkening.

Not having the appetite to eat his breakfast, he brushed his teeth and went out of the house, locking the doors and checking everything was secure. He looked desolately on the open garage, noticing Rei's scooter gone. His was left behind, still in repairs.

He walked the distance to school, lonely and in despair. Something was terribly wrong…what was wrong?

Having to walk the long road, Yuuya arrived a bit late at school, earning a mild reprimand from his adviser. Yuuya only nodded before entering his room, his classmates turning round to stare at him.

"Hey, Yuuya…why are you late?" One asked him, Yuuya only shaking his head at him. The others fared worse…Yuuya scoffed at them.

He sat down beside Rei, shifting his eyes hesitatingly at him. The brunette just kept his eyes forward and unnoticing, his look still stern and apathetic of the things around him. Yuuya felt _really uncomfortable_. If he was once enjoying the experience of being Rei's seatmate, this wasn't the day at all.

The morning seemed longer than what Yuuya had expected.

-

Afternoon

Yuuya was really surprised that day.

Rei had practically walked away from him after classes had ended. There was no "Hey, Yuuya. C'mon let's go." or "Yuuya, I'm leaving you if you don't hurry up." Nothing. There was absolutely nothing like that at all happening.

Rei left without a single word, neither mouthing a single invitation nor a concerned gaze towards the blonde.

Yuuya looked pretty much devastated that afternoon, his classmates edging away at his distraught appearance. He hadn't even seen Akai coming close until the redhead waved his hand directly in front of Yuuya's face.

"Yo…are you alright, Yuuya?" The redhead was staring in front of the blonde, noticing his desolate appearance.

"Hey, Aka-chan…" Yuuya briefly looked up towards him, as he returned to fixing the things in his bag.

"Hey yourself. What the hell is wrong with Otohata and you?" Akai asked him point blank.

"Oh…you noticed?" Yuuya's interest was piqued, but not quite fully.

"Hell…I NOTICED! Don't you think the whole world can see that? It's so obvious, duh!" Akai raised his hands in mock exasperation.

Obviously, Yuuya hadn't seen the humor in that. Briefly staring at Akai with an enraged look, he took his bag and ran outside until he reached the school gate, stopping to take a breather.

Yuuya leaned back on the wall, sweat mildly flecking his face, as he got lost in thought in thought again. He almost jumped up when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Yuuya…" Akai looked at him in worry.

Yuuya was almost near in tears, not understanding and not being able to take everything anymore. Rei was freaking pissed at him, the whole world seems to read his life like an open book and this was somewhat starting to unnerve him.

"C'mon…let's go downtown. I think we need to talk…" Akai offered, his eyes pleading for Yuuya to come.

Yuuya sighed in defeat, allowing Akai to lead him to the district.

-

Yuuya looked up from his reverie when Akai handed him his crepe. The blonde had given a small word of thanks before half-heartedly taking the treat. Akai bit into his crepe, unsure where to start.

"So…Rei…not good with you?" Akai asked hesitatingly.

"Yes." Yuuya replied simply, biting a bit from the crepe on hand.

"Any reason?" Akai kept his eyes straight on Yuuya.

"Nothing that I know of." Yuuya hid his eyes beneath the fringe of his hair, taking another bite of his crepe.

"Did it have to do with…something last night?" Akai held his breath.

"Maybe…maybe not. I'm not sure." Yuuya stopped in mid-bite, before slowly taking the crepe away from him.

"Yuuya…you have to let this out…it's not good for you to keep all of this frustration inside."

Yuuya looked at him almost in tears.

"You're right…it's not good for me to keep all of my frustration inside me…but…I don't know how to let it go! I can't explain it! Everytime he looks at me with that look I hate when we met for the first time…I want to tear my eyes out and rip my head off…then maybe…then maybe…" Yuuya gritted his teeth, his mind somewhere else.

Which was probably the sanest reason why the tasty crepe on his hand was crumpled into a small lump of dough and crème.

"Err…" Akai lightly tugged the once-crepe from Yuuya's fist, looking at it piteously.

"Maybe if I mangled myself horribly, then Rei would…ah…I don't know!" Yuuya banged his head on the table, squeezing the remaining life (or crème) out of the crepe.

"Yuuya…" Akai looked at him in consternation, noting the blotches of crème on his face that flew from Yuuya's hand.

Yuuya sighed pathetically, moaning his pathetic existence.

"I just…I don't think Rei is happy with me being around anymore…maybe that's it…" Yuuya thought of it sadly. Akai was busy cleaning himself up.

"Maybe he wants to throw me out of his life, and by being mean to me…he really wants me to be out…pronto…Is that it, Akai? Do you think that would be what Rei wants?" Yuuya gazed at the redhead anxiously.

Akai took hold of Yuuya's head on both sides, fixing his eyes upon the blonde's own.

"Tell me, Yuuya…how do you love a person so deeply?"

Yuuya kept his silence, unsure how to answer.

"I…I'd do anything for that person. I'd make sure that he's happy all the time and…I'd even sacrifice my own happiness just to do it…." Yuuya finally spoke.

"Do you believe that Rei still…loves you? As how you want him to love you…" Akai asked.

"He only likes me around as a brother…or a friend…" Yuuya sighed in defeat.

"Oh, now don't be so naïve on me, Yuuya Asou!" Akai straightened up. "Of course, Rei likes you more than that! If you didn't recall everything that happened last night! How he sang his feelings for you…how he looked into your eyes…you know that stuff! I'm the experienced one around here and I can tell that was love in his eyes!"

Yuuya widened his eyes, a bit of sparkle showing in it before suddenly dying down.

"It's really nice to think that it's really that way…" Yuuya smiled sadly.

"Because it's the truth! I think Rei has a personal reason why he's suddenly throwing you out of his current life…maybe he just isn't ready yet for these types of relationships…or maybe the bastard is having second thoughts…either way, I suggest you wait until Rei finally speaks up." Akai crossed his arms.

"I…guess you're right." Yuuya agreed, flopping back on the chair.

Moments of silence were observed, Akai not knowing what to say to the silent Yuuya. A few minutes passed before tears fell on Yuuya's eyes.

"Yuuya?" Akai looked at him anxiously this time.

Yuuya smiled as he cried, looking up to the redhead. "You said I have to let go of my frustration right? I think I'm doing a good job, don't I?" He said, in between wiping them.

Akai relented, agreeing it was best for him now.

Both laughed quietly at their "silly" charade, before Akai ordered a second helping of crepes for the now-admitting Yuuya that was hungry.

"You know…it's nice to have friends other than Rei you know…" Yuuya confessed, feeling somewhat awkward of what he was saying.

Akai merely smiled, handing him his food.

-

A bouquet of flowers greeted Yuuya's face, startling the blonde a bit.

"Hi…is this seat taken?"

Both looked up towards the person at their side.

-

0.0 Oh, another newcomer? I hope I'm not introducing new characters too fast. I've been really wanting to develop plot webs that could make the story deeper than just the standard save-the-boy-of-his-dreams plot or close to that.

I've been thinking about Akai myself. He seems like a dangerous wild card, someone that can't be predicted of his next moves and all that. Wouldn't you agree?

I hope anybody has the slightest idea of who the next character is…but I highly doubt that. (wink, wink)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! and am only writing this fiction out of pure entertainment (although I'm not sure whether it's for me or for the readers out there…I presume it's the former). But I do own Akai Mizuno and the next character that'll be revealed. And I do own this silly plot for keeps. So nobody dare steal it or I'll have rabid Yuuya-chibis spawn at your house and eat the innards and bodily fluids of whoever dares to take without or use the plot for reasons concerning financial profit and the idea of taking it without the permission and authorization by yours truly.

Freaky…but just to make myself feel better, I'll rant it out here. Guys, always watch your back. I dunno with me, but I feel like someone is keeping an eye on me and is always following me around.

As if I'm not noticing it…as if he/she/it wants to let me know that he/she/it is just there…looking at me…licking his/her/its lips…baring his/her/its fangs…hngrrr…

Gulp…now I think I'm the one who has the stalker…(swoon)

-

Chapter 16

"Uh…h…hi…" Yuuya reached his hand out to the newcomer nervously, an anxious grin on his face.

"Hi, Mr. Asou. It's a pleasure finally meeting you…" The teen took the hand, and instead of shaking it, brought it to his lips and kissed the hand sensuously.

Yuuya nodded, taking his hand back and massaging it gently, smiling a bit.

His eyes wandered to the sight before him, a bouquet of white roses and some other flowers, which served to contrast the sallow tone of the petals.

"They're for you…I hope you like them…" He blushed on cue, looking away, and then back, hoping for Yuuya to like them.

"Yes…yes, I do. Thank you…" Yuuya took them in and placed it on his side.

"He looks like Ran's big brother, Yamato. But his hair is of an azure shade, his eyes metal gray. He's roughly taller than me, and bigger…Could it be?" Yuuya thought, eyeing him unsurely.

"Psst, hey Yuuya…aren't you gonna invite him with us?" Akai whispered, kicking Yuuya in the shin.

"Oh…yeah, yeah. Join us…err…" Yuuya directed a seat, stopping a bit when he realized he didn't catch the guy's name.

"Tsubaki, Ojirou." He introduced himself, before taking the seat being proffered to him.

"Ojirou…hey, aren't you that guy who won that art contest for our school?" Yuuya pointed out, rather excitedly.

"Yeah…" Ojirou turned red again, as Yuuya stifled a giggle. Akai gave them a weird look as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"You see…" Yuuya rolled his eyes. "…he did win that national art contest. The judges loved the rendition of the male human body…purely nude and sensual mind you. They gaped when they saw that Tsubaki is a boy."

"Male artists using male models aren't in the majority." Ojirou added, clearing his throat." Most artists use models of the opposite sex, out of preference or style."

"So…the point…" Akai ushered them to go on.

"I have no single work that depicted a female." Ojirou sighed. Even that got Yuuya his attention.

"Really? What…you hate girls or something?" Yuuya rested his head on the table, admiring the flowers on the side.

Ojirou stopped, his speech temporary faltering before continuing.

"Let's just say…I'm not your average-ordinary guy…" Ojirou scowled softly. He gazed hesitantly at Yuuya, wondering if he'd be experiencing discomfort with it.

"Please don't take the nice introduction and the flowers, the wrong way, Yuuya. I just like you…err, as a friend I mean. You're a really nice guy and all, and Akai told me that you…uhm…could use a friend or two." Ojirou bit his lip, as if backstabbing himself.

Yuuya gazed into Ojirou's gray eyes, admiring the metallic tone in it. Sitting up, he took one of Ojirou's hands and cupped it in his own.

Ojirou let a sigh out, surprised by Yuuya's actions.

"It's okay, Ojirou. I'm not uncomfortable with that fact." Yuuya smiled gently, standing up. Ojirou heaved a breather, smiled and followed suit.

Taking their leave of Akai, both walked out of the café, hand in hand, as they talked down the street.

"Besides…I'm not your average, ordinary guy too…" Yuuya grinned at him.

-

It's been already 7 pm, and Yuuya was still out in downtown.

Rei was now starting to worry, even just a bit. He finally found a voice message on the phone, which explained the absence of his parents. (Hi, sweetie! Your dad and I had to leave town for a while. We've a surprise for Yuuya. Please take care of the house and Yuuya, dear!)

"Maybe…I'd been too harsh on him." Rei sat on the couch remorsefully. He didn't like how Yuuya reacted to his scowls and harsh way of treating him, but he needed some space at least until he can get his bearings back.

"He'd never been out for this long without me…maybe something happened…" Rei thought urgently, sitting up and preparing to take his jacket to find Yuuya.

Just as he reached out to open the door, he heard the spirited laughing of Yuuya and some other guy.

-

"It's been really fun…I'm glad I met you today…" Yuuya said his thanks to Ojirou.

"Don't mention it. I enjoyed as well." The other boy said the same.

Ojirou never left until he saw to it that Yuuya was inside the house. Yuuya waved a goodbye to him before closing the door.

And to his surprise, Rei was staring at him, his face quite unreadable of any emotion.

Both gazed at each other until Rei broke contact and made for his room.

Yuuya just looked back at him, still a bit sad that Rei wouldn't want to talk to him. Walking towards the kitchen to prepare himself something to eat, he stopped a bit when he looked at the table.

A full meal had been set just for him. His rice bowl to the brim, noodles on the side, the small pot of hot broth and meat and vegetables boiling cheerily on the middle of the table, and still piping-hot tea.

A white piece of paper was beneath the chopsticks, noticeable that it wasn't tissue but writing paper. Yuuya carefully slid the paper out and opened it.

Inside was a short note, written in neat kanji. It surely explained the meal and a few things for Yuuya at least.

_Yuuya,_

_I hope you like your meal. _

_Rei_

Yuuya frowned a bit, folding the paper into his pocket and sitting on the table. He ate silently, wondering what to do later.

-

Rei was reading a book silently inside his room, dark and lit only by the lamp in his study table.

Three knocks emanated from the doorway, which elicited Rei to come and get the door.

_Does Yuuya want something with me?_ Rei thought as he opened the door.

He saw no one outside, save for the flurry of blonde hair that hurriedly closed the other door in front of his room. A piece of paper caught his attention neatly clipped in the floor.

Rei deftly picked it up, his eyes momentarily fixed on Yuuya's door. Then going inside, he turned the lights on and opened the simple note.

_Rei,_

_Are you mad?_

_Can you please talk to me, even for just a few minutes?_

_I'll wait for five minutes outside._

_Yuuya_

Rei sighed a bit, looking towards the door, yet not moving.

-

Yuuya shifted endlessly as he waited for a full four minutes outside.

"I guess he doesn't want to talk about it…" He sighed, playing with the bangs of his hair. He huffed a deep sigh as he prepared to leave for his room.

He slowly made for his room, still hesitating to enter, hoping that the door would at least creak open in the slightest.

There was no hope for it, Yuuya knew.

Rei would not want to talk about it.

-

"Would you still want me…Yuuya?" Rei asked softly to no one in the room, hearing the sound slam on the outside.

Rei turned the lamp on his study table off, then went for the switch near the door. The whole room was bathed in darkness save for the meager illumination the stars and lampposts provided outside.

Rei shifted his gaze to a picture at his bedside. Though it was dark, the light from the outside provided enough light to show two young boys. The brunette was reading a book while the blonde peacefully slept on the brunette's back. He looked very peaceful…

Rei remembered the time it was him who was the only one who could calm the blonde down. When he cried, got lost or just plain scratched his knee or elbow, it was always Rei he would turn to.

But now, it seemed to him that Yuuya might just be following him around for lack of better gratitude. People would just stare at him, some with looks of longing, others with hunger and possibly more.

The common price of fame.

Rei wondered how Yuuya would react if he came close as to professing his attraction to the blonde. Well, given the disadvantage of the environment, Yuuya would maybe have taken it all simply as a pure joke.

Maybe if he'd come close as to try and feign rejection, then Yuuya might be happy or something near to that, deducing from the idea that Yuuya isn't meekly interested in him at all one bit. But it was a surprise that Yuuya almost fell back to the old days when he was very sensitive of people around him.

"He seemed deeply affected by it, too much if you'd ask. Could this be a sign that Yuuya would have some sort of hidden feelings for me?" Rei thought.

Rei fell somewhat short of thinking, as his eyes closed on necessity. The space he thought he needed that would clarify his befuddled mind had added to the pressure it already was in.

-

It was about 5:30 when Yuuya woke up.

After taking an early shower (thank God, Rei was still asleep…), he wore his school uniform just to make things convenient when he'd leave the house. He cooked breakfast for both of them (rice balls and omelet) and ate his fill. Resting a couple of minutes, he took the vacuum out of the storage area and turned the machine on, busying himself over the whole house.

The phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Yuuya dutifully answered the call, taking the cleaning apron off of him.

"Hello…Yuuya? Is that you? It's me, Akai…" The caller greeted.

"Ah, hi! Is there something you need?" Yuuya greeted back, his tone cheerful.

"Erm…yes, actually. I need to speak to Rei. Has he awoken already?" Akai asked.

"No…not yet. But if you want, I could wake him up. Is it that urgent?" Yuuya queried.

"Yes…if it's not a big deal. It's really important." Akai almost sounded pathetic in his voice.

Yuuya snorted a bit, before placing the receiver down on the couch and made for Rei's room.

Opening the door, Yuuya wondered to himself how to wake the boy up. It wouldn't be that hard though, considering Rei was a light sleeper…

"Rei, there's a…" Yuuya meeped at the sight that greeted him, somehow caught off-guard.

Rei was stretching languidly in front of the body mirror, nothing but a blue boxer on his body. Sweat lightly flecked his torso and back sparkling in the morning sun, his muscles taut from a just-finished workout. Even as Rei turned around towards him, his eyes was somewhat clouded and glazed over, a mild blush was forming on his cheeks. He simply just looked so…vulnerable.

"Would you learn to knock?" Rei turned his gaze at Yuuya, his voice betraying his vulnerability. Apparently, he wasn't in a good mood.

"There…was…I mean, uh…there's a cone fall…I mean…phone call! Phone call! Uh…it was a kite…err…Akai…and uh…" Yuuya stuttered, sensing his own blush forming right and there.

Rei saved him the trouble, nodding his affirmation and taking a white face towel from the arm of a nearby chair. "I'll come down as soon as possible."

Yuuya nodded dumbly, closed the door and leaned on the other side, apparently slack and weak. He has got to work on his temptations…it was spending too much of his energy just resisting!

Yuuya placed the heavy vacuum machine away, lugging it back to the storage room before taking his bag from his room. When he got down, Rei was already on the phone, his expressions a bit crossed. Yuuya wondered what they were talking about, but his attention was suddenly brought towards the window.

Ojirou was outside (apparently in the nick of time) waving at him somewhat enthusiastically. Yuuya grinned, waving back and passed by Rei (who didn't seem to take notice) towards the door.

Yuuya was awed that Ojirou took the time to come to their house from his home (which was a couple of blocks away). The azure blonde had thought of it as no big deal and even brought home made lunch for both of them.

Yuuya blushed from the immense attention he was finally getting. Here was a guy that he hadn't noticed for a long time, but was giving him attention and more than what he expected he deserved!

"Listen…Yuuya? Tomorrow's Saturday, and I was wondering…if you could go with me for a bit of shopping…" Ojirou asked, blushing (!) at the awkwardness of the request.

Yuuya only faced him, a smile spread on his face, as his eyes lighted up with the eagerness of a child.

"Of course…"

-

Rei looked ready to murder someone as he soundly banged the receiver down.

Whatever he and Akai had discussed on the phone certainly had placed him in a very, _very_ bad mood. And add to the fact when he was ready to reconcile with a certain blonde from leaving him yesterday all alone, did that certain blonde decide to leave him with some other guy Rei didn't even know.

Rei wasn't really an emotionally open person on the outside…but this…he was ready to make an exception for the day.

-

Okaay…to tell the truth, I really didn't like this chapter much. Go figure why. Mental block had taken its toll on me, and classes had now started, so it means lesser time on the computer and lesser updates. Sigh…

Just to comment on something useful, I still stipulate yaoi is different from being gay. Need proof? The other day, I saw a gay magazine/book and it was laced with…uh…provocative pictures. Good looking guys I tell ya'…it was nice at first…but after a few minutes, it seemed like I wanted to hurl or just plain throw the book away.

I'm certainly not gay (evidenced by my revulsion of the said pics), nor can I say I'm bi (I'm _still_ not interested in girls in…that sort of way). But I do like the idea of you-know…ehm…boy and boy…oh this is ridiculous.

Getting an answer for this debate with myself and a non-existent judges' panel is like fighting over if angels have genders or not (which of course, they do not! Duh!)

A friend just commented I might be anti-social, or that I have a warped sense of masculinity, or I just have a viral attitude against the apparent weakness the female sexuality has. I'd like to think otherwise. :P Well, I ranted about myself again, to which I am disappointed with myself somehow. Maybe people might notice the start of some characters (or all of them) turning OOC. I don't have access to watching anymore (my schedule broke it) so I'm sorry for the upcoming chapters.

drinks coffee and mumbles something about mental block and pregnant college psychology teachers…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! and I'm just writing this out of pure boredom and futile self-entertainment. And me being in a very bad mood for not being able to watch the series for two weeks is putting me in a very testy situation.

Classes suck because I had already enough schedule changes to last me a whole year (and those changes came from unworthy, disgruntled "barely passing" students mind you). My schedule sucks because I have this day where I have two subjects and my first class is on 8 in the morning and my other subject lasts from 6pm to 7:30pm. Oh, how cruel nature can be…

Thank mercies I have a few human bots (other terms are called 'pilots') that take care of my Ragnarok life, my Tantra account I gave to my special friend, and I am on my last term for editorship in my school. I hope I could gain my life back and take a breather from the busy activites of last year.

Anyway, I'm really turning OOC guys, do mind the changes and tell me if it's somewhat disturbing you or embarrassing. I'd gladly impose a do-over. (winks)

-

Chapter 17

"Yuuya?"

The blonde stared at Ojirou awkwardly, his eyes sparkling with curiosity at the unique frown the other was giving him.

"You look sad, is there something wrong?" Ojirou asked.

Yuuya gaped, embarrassed at himself for being easily readable towards other people.

_Again._

"It's nothing, Ojirou…I just had a rough morning that's all." Yuuya answered with little conviction. The azure blonde sensed it as well, but kept mum to himself of his opinions.

"Would it hurt…if at least I try and settle in your life?"

Yuuya looked in shock at Ojirou, whose face was set in a concerned frown. His eyes gazed intently at Yuuya, waiting for an answer.

"What would you know about me? We just met back yesterday and…I don't think you'd know me much better than a complete stranger." Yuuya spoke carefully, picking his words to say.

"True…" Ojirou set his eyes forward, reflecting a bit of disappointment and sadness.

"Are you sure you want to?" Yuuya hesitated more to ask, yet did so. A playful smile danced across his features.

Apparently, he earned a smile from the other boy.

-

Rei arrived at school on time, save for the few delays some throngs of girls did on his way.

He immediately scanned the room for any presence of a certain obnoxious, redheaded teenager, and whether to his frustration or relief, had found no sign.

He sped to his seat, took out a good book from his desk (Boy Next Door), and decided to become oblivious of his surroundings for a while.

-

"Ok…"

Rei's eyes quivered a bit as he heard that certain voice by the doorway of the room.

"…I'll see you later…"

His eyes managed to steal a glance at the blonde seeing his friend off towards the other classroom.

Oh, he was laughing spiritedly.

He pretended to go back to his reading when Yuuya came nearer towards him, only to turn and situate himself at the seat nearby. Rei felt a strong look emanating from Yuuya, yet resisted to answer it.

Yuuya sighed softly, as he realized Rei had no intention of at least acknowledging his presence. Not a quick glance back, not even a hello, or even a small grunt when he was at his moody days.

Turning his back from the brunette, Yuuya laid his head on the desk, and rested himself for a while. Whatever it was that was happening was unnerving him almost too much.

Memories flooded back in his dreams.

-

(Flashback)

"Rei, why are you like that?" Yuuya asked him in curiosity, as he fiddled with his hair. It was the summer of their first year in high school, and both were lounging lazily on the couch.

"Like what?" Rei asked back, his head buried in a whodunit suspense novel.

"That's what. You're moody sometimes, you answer in half-sentences, you don't even smile unless there's a reason and you seem to be always…erm…not concerned of anything at all." Yuuya snapped his fingers, searching for the right word.

"The word's dispassionate." Rei finished for him, as Yuuya gapped, pointing at Rei in confirmation of the right word." Does it concern you if I'm not in the mood sometimes? I don't want to smile, unless there's a reason to do so. And why be passionate over things that are trivial?" Rei shrugged.

"Not everything's trivial…" Yuuya sat up, the conversation picking up life all of a sudden. Even Rei was forced to take the book away from his face, as he dared Yuuya to go on with his statements.

"Of course everything is. Be it a house, a home, your family, anybody, love. By and by, they'd disappear one day. Then what? You'd cry over the things you spent with it, but were brought to waste…all because you were foolish enough to spend time with it." Rei finished.

"You know…you need help…" Yuuya frowned at what Rei said, finding things to be against his belief.

"So what if one day we all would disappear. That's general. Wouldn't what matters at the present moment be more important? I mean…c'mon, if you'd spend all the time looking for something as permanent to finally ogle yourself with, then I'd sooner hang myself."

Rei shook his head at Yuuya.

"You're being stupid. You'd hang yourself over a silly conversation such as this?" He rolled his eyes in effect.

"It's not stupid!" Yuuya pouted. "This conversation happens to be a few of those chances where I at least learn something about you!" He suddenly clapped his mouth shut, as if saying something mortally terrible.

Yuuya suddenly turned sheepish, excusing himself to go to the kitchen for a glass of water, missing the curious look Rei threw at him.

-

Yuuya was still half-asleep on his desk, the morning bell ringing suddenly. His eyes were fixed in nothingness, his mind on his thoughts.

"Trivial…does Rei think I'm trivial?" Yuuya mumbled incoherently, his thoughts darkening the color of his mood. By and by, he felt himself sniffing uncontrollably and his throat starting to block.

He sat up on his chair, covering his face with his hands, muffling his sniffing sounds and trying to control himself. It was one thing to hate oneself…

…but it was more when someone you love hates you.

"HEY!" Yuuya's eyes almost popped out as a hand slammed itself soundly on his back, bringing his face flat on his desk.

"Good morning to the student of eternal sunshine and happiness!" Akai squinted, grinning stupidly as Yuuya told him off about the rough intrusion, baring his fangs and growling at the redhead rather soundly. Akai just raised his hands in defense, smiling all the more.

Akai turned his back towards Rei, missing the scowl the brunette launched at him. Yuuya had recovered a bit from his sniveling, his emotions replaced with playful irritation.

"So, how's Ojirou?" Akai asked bluntly, grinning a bit too-knowingly. Yuuya gasped in surprised as he settled for a dirty stare against Akai, feeling the grin to be a bit…lecherous.

"He's just a friend, Akai." Yuuya huffed, looking a bit too crossly at the redhead. His voice dripped with venom as he emphasized the word "friend".

"Oh, please not that crap again. You may think so, but what do you think Ojirou feels for you?" Akai leered closer; Yuuya bought in a state of surprise.

"It's not as if you're subtle flirty actions aren't doing anything to excite him…" Akai giggled in mischief, making Yuuya jump.

"What the…what do you mean subtle flirty? I'm not flirting with anyone, much less him!" Yuuya stood in full height, directing an accusing finger at Akai. Some of his classmate's heads turned direction at that sentence, curiosities piqued. Rei's knuckles were turning white, hearing the full conversation all too well.

"Oh, you don't need to flirt if you wanted to. Every action you do screams of it." Akai countered, leaning his head on his arms. Yuuya gapped, finding no sensible answer to retort to that.

Akai added even more. "Face it, Yuuya. You're handsome, you're sexy, and you're spirited. I guess every sensible girl or guy in the city would fall and crawl to your knees, begging you pathetically and all that just to be their boyfriend."

Yuuya curled his knuckles, gritting his teeth. Was Akai really this way? He had the first impression that he was a quiet, soft-spoken boy from Edo. But now…his true color, for lack of better expression, was showing.

"Are you insinuating something?" Yuuya asked between gritted teeth, Akai sensing his aggravating irritation.

"Huh? You're mad? Does that mean that you've got already a special someone? Or…maybe someone has you by the leash already?" Akai asked deviously.

Yuuya stopped, his mind stuttering at that question.

His gaze momentarily shifted towards the brunette. He was hoping that Rei would at least back him up. That he'd suddenly face him and tell him that he was his. Or hope to be.

Rei…help me here… 

Rei, however, continued looking away, apathetic to Yuuya's plight.

Yuuya's eyes were stricken with disbelief, his mind running conflicting thoughts all of a sudden.

-

"_Don't…touch…me…" Rei took on the look of an enraged bully, pushing Yuuya onto the ground._

…

"_You awake?" Rei asked momentarily, as he stopped to check on the boy riding on his back._

"_Those bullies won't be nearing you anymore, I made sure of that." Rei looked at him in quiet concern._

…

"_You'll be owing me for this, Asou." Rei said with a hint of amusement, as Yuuya stared at him in surprise. The boy had bought him his new set of clothes._

…

"_Rei…this feels nice…" Yuuya whispered, as he settled against Rei's chest, falling into sleep with him in the hot tub._

…

"_Dakishimetai…" Rei spoke softly, his eyes gazing gently on Yuuya's features. His lips were tugged in a half-hearted smile._

…

_Yuuya looked back to see that the brunette was no longer beside him in his bed. Coldness swept through him all of a sudden._

…

"_You can use it now…" Rei said icily as he left the bathroom, leaving Yuuya to wonder what went wrong._

…

_Rei left Yuuya alone. He did not cook for him that morning, and Yuuya walked the entire distance to school in somber silence._

…

_Yuuya stared forlornly at Rei's doorway, hoping in the least tiny bit that he'd open it and talk to him. Yet…it remained close._

_-_

"So…Yuuya? What would your answer be?" Akai sensed the hesitation and storms running through the blonde's eyes.

Yuuya stared at his desk, then at Rei. Drawing his strength at the sight of the brunette, he steeled himself.

"No…"

Akai seemed to almost smile in himself.

"No…I…don't have anyone." Yuuya hung his head in defeat, his knees bucking on it's own accord.

-

The teacher suddenly came inside the room, all the students gathering around fled to their seats. Akai smugly smiled to himself.

Yuuya still hadn't believed what he just said. What he just admitted to himself.

His lips quivered in disbelief, his eyes fixed on the tears that fell on his desk.

He felt that he just drew daggers in his hand and stuck it deeply in his already bleeding heart.

And unknowingly…

He had stuck daggers deeper into Rei's as well, who was now fighting hard to pull back his emotions. He was breathing more rapidly, his eyes getting more watery.

He knew it all along.

Yuuya wouldn't stand under too much pressure.

And now…Yuuya had thrown him out of his life.

-

I would have done four chapter already, if I hadn't chosen to change Chapters 17-18. The pilot chapters had Rei finally admitting his feelings for Yuuya.

See the difference? (Groans at the more sleepless nights ahead)

Err…was the plot a bit too confusing? Uh…blame it on a hungry muse. Suggestion for a better plot turn would be appreciated, though not guaranteed to be entertained.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS! and I'm just writing this out of pure boredom and futile self-entertainment. Did I mention that when it comes to brooding, I have a serious talent in that sort of activity/

Seriously, my month couldn't have been more erkish (it's a word I created because it seems to be erk-y or something…) as of this late. Which is the reason why this chapter is sort of delayed and all. You wouldn't feel it anyways, because by the time you're reading this, I'd have downloaded all and that means…ALL of the chapters. (But…knowing the person I am…it would have mean I hadn't downloaded all of it…which brings me back to square one…)

For starters, my Yuuya muse has been continuously fighting the evil forces of the Pokemon muses (No, I wasn't doing a Pokemon fanfiction…I was playing Pokemon Ruby on a GBA emulator ROM…). Then Yugi/Yami and Jouonichi had to come along, and THEN Tasuki and Nakago followed. Good gracious, my storyline was left shattered on the dark streets of my life.

And do I have to mention that school has taken toll on me as well? I started writing this fiction last summer, but that was just when I was totally free to watch Super GALS for so long as I like. But now, with classes up…I could just look out of my classroom window and despair what was happening in Shibuya already.

Then, I had to take the time to examine my life and found out that I desperately need to get someone to love me and to love back. Sadly, I think I left my emotions in my past life or in some alternate dimension.

Oh, my life couldn't just get any better…(drools with venom and sarcasm)

-

Chapter 18

"I…don't have anyone…"

Those words, horrible in their idea, ran endlessly inside Yuuya's mind. There was the indelible truth in it, but it wasn't ideal.

At least for him.

He suddenly saw himself, amidst a faceless crowd.

Only shadows, and evil grins.

His one light, Rei, was slowly walking away from him.

Not that he couldn't catch up towards him…

…but he chose not to.

Would he risk being blinded by the light he thought would guide him?

Would he want to see himself the way that light would show him?

A conflict of ideals waged war inside Yuuya Asou.

Here was a child that was still scared of people around him, not because of _them _but rather their capability.

To see, to feel, to love so intensely…_and yet to hurt so badly…_

He sheltered himself in his own cocoon of darkness that he weaved to protect against those emotions. Because he knew that his heart was weak and too vulnerable.

Too naive to accept love in its rawest form…and too delicate to realize pain and sorrow…

The darkness did well to care for his heart; it did not allow any of it to seep through. Love…sorrow…hatred…sadness…

It only used fear as a necessity, a blanket that gave vital protection to that ethereal cocoon. And it was fear that helped Yuuya manage against people that he thought would seek him out for their advantage.

And then…

There was this boy that had outgrown that cocoon and split it open, revealing a spirited youth, wishing to see and experience the world as the sun's light would show it.

For Rei was his light.

So eager to feel emotions deprived by separation from it. Like a child would feel when divested of his favorite treat for a long time.

…too reckless to understand the danger of being happy, the risk of falling in love, and of enjoying life it claims is good.

…too inexperienced to understand the pain brought by sadness, of tears, of death and immersion from sensations only felt for so long.

Only to realize and miss the motherly embrace the darkness had always given him.

When pain would finally replace smiles, and rejection would replace love, can only one only appreciate the need to be protected and the need to be taken away from the real world.

Hope usually calms the troubled soul, and asks it to offer life a second chance and a third…and a fourth…until it finds happiness once more.

Yuuya was not so, for his heart rejected hope even before it made its plea. He had risked enough to try emotions and to leave the sanctity his shell had given. And he had found his expectations cruelly smashed on the ground.

People with glass hearts cannot survive for so long in this world.

But people adapt, and a heart so cruelly beaten up and hurt grows stronger and tougher. It gives time to allow wounds to heal yet keeps its scars as a token of its injury.

Yuuya's heart was battle-scarred, and hurt so badly. It seeks its home once more, when there was a time emotions were still…trivial.

But a shattered cocoon would serve its inhabitant no more. No…not as a house, but a reminder of his foolishness of breaking out.

Only then would one realize that he is alone.

Alone…

One has to change, to grow strong; to eliminate weaknesses and gentility if one wishes to survive.

Even if it means sacrificing the person you were once.

The person other people you thought, had loved you.

Necessity of survival exceeds emotion above all.

Yuuya knew what he had to do that night.

-

Rei was still horror-struck (at least in his terms) over what happened. He never thought…never in his wildest dreams that…

Akai would have the nerve to do this.

He threw a very, _very_ dirty stare at Akai, who seemed to have felt it, yet disregarded it solely. His attention was focused on the teacher, who seemed to be blabbing about something. A frown was set in his face, to which Rei could not account.

Rei placed his attention back on the boy at his side. Not that he couldn't help it, but there was one thing different.

Yuuya wasn't crying so bad.

No…there wasn't the look of acceptance or defeat.

Yuuya had a dark look within his features, his eyes hidden in the shades of his fringe. His lips were now tugged in a grimace of disgust over something.

And Yuuya looked up to the teacher.

Rei saw it. His eyes…

It spoke of hidden resolution, of something he was going to do.

-

All of a sudden, Rei thought Yuuya had matured more than he did.

Yuuya had lost his boyish charms, his bouncy attitude, his playful nature. Everything that Rei had found endearing and annoying.

When Yuuya was happy, he smiled so innocently, his eyes spoke of playful amusement.

When he was sad, he was desolate and only hinted of mild regret and remorse, yet the feeling almost passed away.

When he was angry, he would show his emotions all at once, releasing it and almost forgetting why.

He really was a baby, if Yuuya wasn't too keen on being called that.

But now, seeing Yuuya angry _and disgusted_ over something, it was different.

He had self-control, the capacity to keep disdain within himself. Those eyes that did not know how to hurt were ready to assault anyone who dared look at him with impunity.

Like he was protecting his last piece of dignity.

-

Even when in the afternoon, after school, Yuuya chose to walk alone and by himself.

His attitude was starting to unnerve even Rei.

"Yuuya…I'm sorry I can't help you…comfort you…" Rei whispered, staring at the blonde's retreating figure.

A tear slid on his cheek.

-

Yuuya arrived home, in the silence of the afternoon. He slid noiselessly towards his room, his feet padding on the wooden floor.

Only when he arrived in his room and threw his bag at the side of his bed did he do the unthinkable…

"RAAARGH! AAAAAGH!" Yuuya shouted to no one at the top of his voice, his eyes flowing with tears held back. He tore his uniform off, throwing it at a corner, as he continued shouting in rage and grief.

"I…can't go on…being like this…" He spoke to himself, his gaze reflected on the mirror on his room. Standing up, he stalked towards the mirror and gazed at himself wretchedly.

Minutes passed as he continued staring at himself, the only development was a sneer forming on the lips of his reflection. How he was starting to hate himself…

"You're so weak, Yuuya…shame on you…" His reflection scoffed at him.

"I know…I can't help it…" Yuuya replied not too confidently.

"You're living life too miserably. Such a waste." It said as if taunting him.

Yuuya looked up, wanting to hear what it wanted to say.

"You're being hurt, by others and yourself. Would you allow that? Would you allow yourself to be the ending point for all the pain?" The reflection did not speak so harsh this time. There was seriousness in its tone.

Yuuya did not reply, but his gaze was set on him, as if he was holding all the answers to his problems.

The reflection snorted, before smiling as it sat down to level his gaze on Yuuya's own.

"Would you trust a product of your mind's overactive imagination?"

-

Rei arrived a bit earlier that evening, finding the house a bit quieter than its usual standards.

There was no Yuuya bounding towards him if he bought home the evening groceries…or the usual hug-from-the-back that came from the sunshine blonde.

It was just…quiet.

He knew that Yuuya would be up in his room…brooding. But somehow, instead of usually prodding the boy to haul his arse up and get on with life as usual, Rei found it hard to do so.

He felt the boy needed the time to be alone.

So, for the whole night of being alone in the kitchen (he was starting to wonder when his parents would actually arrive…), he was starting to miss that one little help…that one little annoyance…that one little distraction that made his evenings a bit more…exciting.

Rei ate his food alone, setting a bowl of rice for the boy in case he came down (Rei hoped he would be…). The rice seemed a bit too grainy, the soup a bit cold, and his tea a bit scalding than usual…

The little annoyances of life seemed more evident without Yuuya's company.

Rei was starting to miss Yuuya's presence a lot.

At least now he knew what "being near yet so far" felt this time.

So near…and yet…faraway…

-

Igsk! Next upload in a few days. If my muse ever gets to eat a review. Ja ne…


End file.
